She Will Be Loved (Continuacion de Pefect)
by Dramione18
Summary: Continuacion de la novela Perfect, en esta se muestra a una Sam que es maltratada diariamente por John y tristemente es vendida a otros hombres sufriendo golpes y humillaciones, Mientras que Freddie pierde la memoria y no la recuerda, Pero Sam tiene algo que le da esperanzas para seguir viviendo y en su camino se encuentra con buenas personas que la ayudan.
1. SALVAME

SALVAME (CAPITULO 1)

A los que no lo saben, esta es la continuación de la novela Perfect, Yo tengo estas novelas publicada en Facebook pero ya no me deja publica capítulos tan extensos, por esa razon he decidido escribirla aquí, Espero que les guste

ByJennPotter

Beep beep

.

Beep Beep

.

Beep Beep

Ese sonido era lo unico que podia escuchar, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que ese sonido lo molestaba, sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza y deseaba pedirle a Mary una pastilla para aliviar este dolor punzante en su cabeza

Beep beep

.

Beep beep

Sentía su cuerpo tan cansado y flácido, no podía moverse ya que le daba un poco de dolor intentarlo

Beep beep

.

Beep beep

-¿Papa cuando va a despertar? – preguntaba Carly con voz apagada, el solo escuchaba pero no podía decir ninguna palabra

-No lo se, fueron muchos los golpes que ni siquiera los doctores saben como se salvó – el reconoció esa voz al instante, era la de su padre, sonaba tan triste y preocupada, en ese momento sintió que la oscuridad lo envolvió y ya no escucho nada

Beep beep

.

Beep beep

Ese molesto sonido lo habia despertado de nuevo, pero ahora su cabeza no dolia tanto como antes, ahora mas que nada deseaba levantarse pero no podía

-¿Y como esta doctor? – era de nuevo la voz de su padre, sonaba tan preocupado pero no sabia porque, el quería saber la razón por la cual estaba asi, la razón por la cual no se podía mover, estaba desesperado por no poder hacerlo

-Los golpes lo afectaron un poco ya que recibió fuertes golpes en la cabeza

-¿Que quiere decir con que le afectaron? – pregunto su padre preocupado, el ya no escucho nada ya que la oscuridad se lo habia llevado de nuevo

Beep Beep

.

Beep beep

.

Beep beep

De nuevo habia regresado, escuchaba varios sollozos de su hermana y ya comenzaba a sentirse preocupado ¿ porque lloraba ella? ¿ que era lo que le habia pasado a el?

-Creo que es lo mejor – pudo escuchar a su padre

-¿Porque dices que es lo mejor? – Contesto Carly alterada - el no merecía eso, el no merecía ser golpeado

-Asi olvidara a esa mujer que le hiso tanto daño, por su culpa el esta asi – grito su padre alterado, en ese momento el se preguntó de quien hablaban ¿ que chica era la que lo habia lastimado? El no entendía nada

-Pero el puede tener daños ceberos en su cerebro, el puede perder la memoria ¿ y si nos olvida?

-Eso es lo mejor – la voz de su padre sonaba con mucho dolor – al menos el no recordara a esa maldita mujer

-Esa maldita mujer , como tu le llamas tiene nombre , ella se llama Samantha – grito Carly alterada , en ese momento el no comprendió de que se trataba ¿ quién era Samantha? , en ese momento la oscuridad se lo llevo de nuevo

*********

No sabía siquiera que dia era, eso era algo que no le importaba para nada, se sentía vacia y sin esperanza, sentía que su vida era solo un castigo que ella habia recibido, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar pronto con todo eso, deseaba mas que nada acabar con su vida. Ella se sentía tan aterrorizada en esas cuatro paredes, esas barras aprisionaban su alma y su corazón, esas barras y barrotes se habían llevado sus sueños e ilusiones

Vivía en una prisión en donde las puertas jamás abrirían para ella, sentía como se arrastraba por la vida, tratando de no derrumbarse en cualquier momento, pero ya no podía soportar todo eso, ella no quería vivir, ella no quería seguir con ese sufrimiento, todas las noches era lo mismo, soñar con el y pensar que el tomaría su mano para llevarla fuera de esa prisión, pero sabia que eso jamas pasaría, ella estaba destinada a sufrir.

Aunque lo llamara miles de veces, aunque le gritara que lo necesitaba ella sabia que el jamas estaría en ese lugar, sentía que cada dia caia mas y mas al fondo, sentía que la oscuridad estaba acabando con ella.

-Zorrita te toca – grito Amely, una de las chicas que trabajaba junto con ella, aunque sentía celos de Sam porque era la favorita de John, Sam al escuchar eso solo limpio sus lágrimas y camino en dirección del escenario, ya nada valia la pena.

Las luces golpearon su rostro y sentía como las zapatillas de enormes plataformas dañaban sus pies, pero ese dolor ya no le importaba, ella estaba vacia y no sentía casi nada, casi toda su humanidad de habia esfumado poco a poco, tomo ese nuevo tubo ya que no estaba en el mismo bar de antes, John no se podía arriesgar asi que se habia llevado a Sam y a Katy a otro lugar, Nora habia desaparecido junto con Kevin, algo que Katy agradecía ya que quería que su hijo fuera feliz lejos de ese horrible lugar.

John no solo tenia un bar, tenia demasiados pero a sam eso no le importaba, ella ahora estaba obligada a utilizar un antifaz ya que John no quería que la reconocieran en ningún lado

-Muévete mas perra – grito un hombre mirando a Sam pervertidamente, eso ya no le importaba a Sam, esos insultos ya no le dolían tanto, solo eran palabras que eran insignificantes para ella.

-

-Sam ya han pasado 3 semanas, porfavor despierta de ese sueño de muerto en donde estas – decía Katy tocando los hombros de Sam – no me dejes sola Sam, quiero que estes conmigo, te quiero a ti y no un zombie, ahora eres un zombie

-¿Y que mas quieres que sea? – por primera vez, después de 3 semanas de permanecer en silencio Sam habia hablado – ¿que rayos quieres que sea Katy? ¿Acaso una chica feliz? ¿Acaso alguien que disfruta lo que hace? – grito Sam – nisiquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que sentí algo, solo estoy en la misma monotonía , levantarme, ser violada por tu padre, bailar y después intentar dormir, esa es mi vida Katy y no ay nada que la cambie

-Pero Sam …

-Al menos a ti , ese desgraciado no se atreve a venderte a otras personas, pero yo …. – Sam abrazo sus piernas con fuerzas y sintió un nudo en su garganta – yo tengo que soportar ser violada todos los días por el, tu no sabes lo horrible que se siente que te hagan eso , ser humillada y sobre todo ultrajada por alguien a quien odias, gritando para que se detenga, gritando para que no te golpee – Sam miro a Katy fijamente – la única forma de no sentir nada es volverme un zombie, una persona que no siente, una persona que solo deja que pasen las cosas sin importarle nada – Katy sentía una furia recorrer su cuerpo, apuño sus manos y sintió como sus lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas - simplemente no quiero despertar y quiero seguir siendo durmiendo en ese sueño – susurro Sam volteándose y tapándose con las cobijas, no quería recordar nada

-

-Te tengo un trabajito muy lindo para ti – John terminaba de ponerse su camisa mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a Sam – sabes que aun no he perdonado lo que hiciste – el se detuvo frente a ella y tomo su barbilla – me encanta tenerte en mi cama – murmuro John quitando la sabana que cubria el cuerpo desnudo de Sam, ella no podía hacer nada, todos los sentimientos se habían ido con excepción del temor, ese aun seguía presente en ella – pero aun mereces un fuerte castigo por quererte ir de mi lado – las manos de John comenzaron a tocar posesivamente las piernas de Sam y ella al instante reacciono dando un brinco – eres tan suave y tan joven – John se acerco a Sam y comenzó a besar su cuello, ellos solo trababa de resistirse, trataba de no llorar o gritar ya que sabia que si lo hacia el terminaría golpeándola – un cliente me dijo que me daría una fuerte cantidad de dinero por ti –cuando Sam escucho eso sintió que su mundo se habia detenido en ese instante, estaba completamente perdida

-Mas te vale ser buena con el cliente – susurro John tomando con fuerza el brazo de Sam y entrando a aquel lujoso hotel – si tengo una sola queja …. Una sola por mas minima que sea … me las vas a pagar – dijo el apretando con mas presión el brazo de Sam, los 2 subieron por el elevador hasta llegar al piso 18 de ese lujoso hotel, caminaron por un pasillos lleno de hermosos cuadros pintados a mano, pero eso no le importaba a Sam, ella solo quería que eso terminara pronto, ella solo quería volver rápidamente al bar, John se detuvo frente a la habitación 1406 y toco con cuidado, en menos de 20 segundo alguien habia abierto la puerta, se trataba de un hombre mayor, pasaba de los 50 años y de cabello blanco, traía un traje negro y veía a Sam impresionado – que le parece señor Tomilson? – pregunto John sonriendo

-Jamas dejas de impresionarme – decía el mirando a Sam de los pies a la cabeza – es la chica mas linda que me has traido

-Es toda suya, pero primero mi paga – John sonrio al ver como el señor Tomilson sacaba rápidamente su chequera – ¿y que le parece si agrega un 0 de mas?

-Con todo gusto – dijo ese hombre sonriendo y entregándole un cheque a John, este sin pensarlo arrojo a Sam a los brazos de ese hombre

-Espero y la disfrute, vuelvo por ella mañana en la mañana – dijo el sonriendo

-Muy amable – ese hombre tomo la mano de Sam y ella vio la sonrisa en el rostro de John, de ahora en adelante esta seria su vida, ser una prostituta

Pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, ese hombre se encontraba profundamente dormido mientras que sujetaba a Sam de la cintura con fuerza, ella espero la hora de que el se dumiera para asi poder zafarse de sus brazos, con cuidado quito sus manos de ella y salio muy despacio de la cama , tomo su ropa y se comenzó a vestir, salio al balcón del departamento cerrando las puertas de vidrio detrás de ella, sin pensarlo se dejo caer el el suelo abrazandose a si misma

-Porfavor, porfavor ven por mi Freddie – ella murmuraba ella con dolor – porfavor, porfavor – sus lágrimas caían sin control mientras se sentía como una basura, sabia que Freddie no iría por ella – Dios porfavor, muéstrame como se siente mantenerme de pie – decía ella susurrando – sé que no fui muy creyente, se que jamas fui mucho a misa y sobre todo jamas me enseñaron a creer en ti, pero porfavor dios dime di que vale la pena salvarme y puedo mostrarte que soy una buena persona, porfavor no me castigues mas, porfavor ya no lo hagas mas que he sufrido bastante, se que tengo mis alas rotas y caigo cada días mas y mas, pero porfavor dime que tengo las puertas del cielo abiertas para asi verte y pagar por mis pecados – ella sentía cada vez sus lágrimas salir mas y mas, no podía con todo eso, sentía su alma rota, se levantó un poco al ver ese balcón y sin pensarlo se acerco

El borde del balcon era algo grande y tenia una hermosa vista a Seattle, aunque para ella solo eran luces que iluminaban esa estúpida cuidad ya que sabia que esa cuidad no tenia amor para ella ¿ ella porque tenia que tener amor por esa cuidad? , se coloco en el borde y miro hacia abajo, seria una caída demasiado alta, pero al menos sabría que todo eso acabaría con su dolor, ella jamás volveria a sufir, ella jamas volveria a ser vendida a otro hombre

-Gracias por esos días tan hermosos Freddie, me hiciste sentir amada – murmuro ella llevando su mano al dedo que aun tenia ese anillo de matrimonio que el le había dado, ese era su recuerdo, el único que tenia de el – Te Amo y te amare hasta que la muerte nos separe – murmuro ella mirando de nuevo hacia abajo - espero verte en el otro mundo muy pronto – murmuro limpiando sus lágrimas, sintió el aire golpear con suavidad y comenzó a sonreir, al fin seria libre, al fin todo eso acabaría


	2. SOLA

SOLA(CAPITULO 2)

ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES GUSTE, ES CORTITO PERO SIGNIFICATIVO

Las luces golpeaban su rostro junto con la suave brisa, al fin seria libre y estaría lejos de las manos de John, al fin abria una esperanza para que ella descansara en paz.

-Se que tu no eres malo y me dará un pequeño espacio en el cielo, se que tienes algo para mi - miro de nuevo hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que las luces se veía realmente hermosas, al menos moriría viendo algo hermoso – al fin poder salir de esas horribles 4 paredes, al fin poder disfrutar de la paz que siempre he rogado por tener – mas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – Siempre estarás en mi corazón Freddie – extendió sus brazos y sonrio de nuevo – por fin libre se repitió , miro de nuevo hacia abajo y se inclinó un poco, cerro sus ojos y en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro

********

POV FREDDIE  
Beep beep

.

Beep Beep

.

Beep Beep.

Ese sonido aun seguía molestándome, ya quería levantarme y salir de este lugar, ya me encontraba molesto y sobre todo cansado

-Doctor porque no ha despertado? Han pasado 3 semanas y el no responde – esa era la voz de mi padre

-Su hijo recibió fuertes golpes, pero no se encuentra en coma … es solo como si el no quisiera despertar, como si no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias

-Pero ….

-Si el quiere puede despertar, talves en este momento nos este escuchando

-Si, si los escucho – pensaba yo, pero aun asi ninguna palabra salía de mis labios, quería despertar y mostrarle que estaba bien, en ese momento la oscuridad se apodero de mi.

Beep beep

.

Beep Beep

.

Beep Beep.

Ni lo pienses Mia! Yo no quiero que veas a Freddie – podia escuchar a Carly hablar – no me importa que haya sido tu novio y te preocupes, lo lastimaste demasiado y tu presencia aqui solo le hará mas daño – Tenia mas de un año que no sabia de Mia, pero aun asi no queria verla, no despues de lo que ella y su hermano me habia hecho – no te creo que lo ames – en ese momento escuche la voz de Carly algo lejos y después se escucho como la puerta se cerraba, talves había salido

Pasaron vario minutos y solo escuchaba ese horrible sonido que no me dejaba descansar, quería que ya desapareciera, pero para eso tenia que despertar… tenia que abrir los ojos y no podía – porfavor! Porfavor – comenzaba a rogar – quiero despertar de este letargo porfavor – en ese momento sentí como mis parpados intentaban abrirse – si porfavor – mencionaba con felicidad mientras que sentía como algo de luz se colaba por mis parpados, en ese momento una luz bastante brillante me segó haciendo que mis ojos dolieran y sin que me lo esperara un grito salio de mi boca – Papa! – decía mientras que intentaba cubrir mis ojos con mis manos, pero esa luz aun seguía lastimándome – Papa! – volví a gritar con fuerza y escuche como la puerta se abria y varios zapatos sonaban

-Freddie! – pude escuchar la voz de mi padre y sentí como se acerco a abrazarme – Freddie pensé que jamas despertarías

-Cierren las cortinas – pude escuchar claramente al doctor, en ese momento esa luz se comenzó a desvanecer y sentía que el ardor en mis ojos comenzaba a disminuir, sentía lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, al fin había despertado … por fin saldría de este lugar

-Ya desperté papa – decía con emoción, pero aun asi no abria mis ojos

-No sabes como me alegro de eso – sentía las manos de mi padre en mis mejillas, deseaba verlo pero mis ojos aun ardían un poco – ya todo será como antes hijo, todo volverá a la normalidad – escuchaba sus sollozos y yo no podía evitar sonreír

-Que paso papa? – pude escuchar la voz de Carly e intente abrir mis ojos, al hacerlo visualice una sombra muy cerca de mi, pero mientras pasaban los segundos esa imagen se aclaraba aun mas dejándome ver a Carly en la puerta, tenia sus mejillas repletas de lagrimas y sus manos en su boca – Freddie! – decía ella con emoción – despertaste – pude ver como ella acerco rápidamente a donde estábamos y sin pensarlo nos abrazamos con fuerza, al fin saldría de este lugar .. al fin podría saber porque había estado en este lugar.

************************  
Ella sintió como una fuerte luz lastimaba sus ojos, intento abrir sus ojos pero era tan brillante que se lo impedía – talves este en el cielo – pensó ella - tal vez ya soy libre – comenzó a sonreir, pero al abrir sus ojos se llevó la peor decepción de su vida, aun se encontraba en ese balcón pero ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, al parecer no se había aventado, algo le había pasado y no lo recordaba – me desmaye – pensó al ver que tenia una herida en su pierna – yo no quería esto – rápidamente envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos y comenzó a llorar – yo quería salir de este lugar, yo quería por fin ser libre – ella no soportaba eso, no quería esa vida

-Que haces aquí afuera? – pudo ver a ese asqueroso hombre abrir la puerta de vidrio y voltear a verla, ella solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida y borro sus lagrimas de sus mejillas

-Sali a ver el amanecer – mintió ella

-Esta haciendo mucho frio, debes de entrar para entrar en calor – decía ese hombre con una sonrisa perversa , ella sintió un horrible escalofrió en su cuerpo, ese hombre asqueroso la quería tocar de nuevo, ella reprimió sus lagrimas ya que no podía hacer nada, si no cumplía lo que los clientes pidieran a ella le iria muy mal con John – debes de entrar – el hombre tendio su mano y ella no podía negarla, tomo la mano de ese hombre y se levantó de suelo para seguirlo, el hombre la hiso sentarse en la cama y el se sento a un lado de ella – mira nadamas, te lastimaste tu pierna – ese hombre comenzó a tocar la pierna de Sam y su mano comenzó a subir junto con la bata de Sam, ella sentía una horrible repulsión al sentir eso, ese hombre se acercó y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que su mano subia aun mas, en ese momento ella empujo a ese hombre y corrió al baño y comenzó a vomitar, no soportaba eso … no por mas tiempo, seguía vomitando y sentía como mis lagrimas seguían saliendo, me sentía realmente mal, no podía con todo esto, ella cerro la puerta del baño mientras sentía como si sus propios órganos se fueran a salir por su boca, le dolia la cabeza y se sentía mareada, ni siquiera se dio cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar asta que escucho como la puerta se abría con fuerza y John entraba y la sujetaba con fuerzas  
-Es una pena Tomilson – decía el sujetando con brusquedad a Sam

-Tiene mas de 2 horas en el baño, si ella tiene una enfermedad le juro que …

-No señor Tomilson, le juro que ella no tiene ninguna enfermedad, tal vez algo le cayó mal en su estómago, pero para que no piense que le queremos ver la cara .. ahora en la noche le mandare a otra chica

-Eso espero – decía ese hombre viendo con molestia a Sam

-Toma tus cosas ahora mismo – dijo John molesto, Sam como pudo comenzó a tomar su cosas y a vestirse delante de esos hombres con toda la vergüenza del mundo, John ni siquiera la dejaba cubrirse, y antes de pensarlo John la había sacado del departamento de ese señor – Sam, Sam – decía el chasqueando su lengua – que vamos a hacer contigo?

-Perdón – se disculpaba ella – algo me callo mal, enserio lo siento

-Con un lo siento no solucionas las cosas – sin pensarlo le dio una bofetada y la hiso caer al suelo – ese hombre jamas nos volverá a contratar – Sam solo veía con miedo a John deseaba morirse en ese momento, deseaba haber querido saltar , pero algo la había detenido, algo había hecho que ella no saltara y se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Bailaba sensualmente ante todos esos hombres que la veian sínicamente, gritándole tantas cosas que a ella le desagradaban, quería llorar .. se encontraba realmente frustrada ya que no podía hacer nada para impedir eso, se deslizaba con suavidad con el tubo mientras su rostro mostraba tristeza, sentía como su piel se erizaba y sintió un frio en su cuerpo, en ese momento sintió como su cuerpo se se comenzaba a sentir flácido y sin siquiera pensarlo callo desmayada al piso

*********  
POV FREDDIE

-Papa que diablos fue lo que sucedió? – pregunte, en ese momento mire como mi padre y Carly se voltearon a ver – ¿que pasa?

-No no recuerdas? - pregunto Carly sorprendida

-No recuerdo que pasa?

-Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? – pregunto mi padre

-Mi cumpleaños , estaba en mi habitación … desde entonces no recuerdo nada

*****************  
POV SAM  
Abri los ojos cuando sentí como algo ardia en mi nariz, al instante mire que me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, mire a una doctora cerca de mi y al voltear me di cuenta de que no estaba John

-Que paso? – pregunte intentando levantarme, pero me sentí realmente mareada

-No se levante, descanze un poco

-Pero que sucedió? – preguntaba cuando sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza

-Se desmayo y su padre salio un momento a hacer unas llamadas

-Pero porque? Estoy enferma? – pregunte preocupada ¿ y si esos hombres me había contagiado algo? Y si tenia SIDA? Eso era lo único que me faltaba

-Esta embarazada.


	3. BIENVENIDA AL INFIERNO

BIENVENIDA AL INFIERNO (CAPITULO 3)

Espero que el capitulo les guste

Sam sintió algo recorrer todo su cuerpo, jamás había tenido esa sensación, algo que le estaba demostrando que la vida era cruel o buena con ella… iba a tener un bebe, que bien podía ser de John o de alguno de los hombres a los cuales la habían vendido o tal vez podría haber una pequeña y mínima posibilidad de que fuera de Freddie ¿y si era de Freddie? ¿ y si ese bebe era del único amor de su vida? Sintió unas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, sentía como temblaba de miedo, si John se enteraba le podía sacar al bebe sin importarle nada ¿pero si él bebe era de Freddie? Ella lo defendería con uñas y con dientes, ella haría todo lo posible para que ese bebe viviera. Sintió como le faltaba el aire, si John lo sabía no le iría nada bien

-Donde .. Donde esta…

-Su padre salió hace unos minutos, dijo que atendería una llamada importante, pero cuando despertara me dijo que le llamara – la doctora intento caminar y Sam la detuvo rápidamente

-¿Él ya lo sabe? ¿Él sabe que estoy embarazada? – pregunto con terror

-No, aun no lo sabe, También dice en los resultados que tiene principios de Anemia y debe cuidarse mucho ya que….

-¿Cuánto tengo? Dígame cuanto tengo de embarazo? – Sam interrumpió a la doctora y ella solo la miro por un instante y después camino en dirección de su escritorio y tomo una carpeta, Sam temblaba ¿y si el bebe era de uno de esos desgraciados? No quería eso, rogaba a dios para que el bebe fuera de Freddie

-Aquí dice que tiene ... – Sam cerro los ojos y espero lo peor – 5 semanas de embarazo – cuando escucho eso sintió algo que la iluminaba, sintió que tenía una pequeña esperanza para vivir, algo que le demostraba que la vida aun debía continuar, ese bebe era de Freddie .. Del amor de su vida y ella misma se encargaría de protegerlo

-Por favor, por lo que más quiera – suplico Sam casi arrodillándose, pero la doctora la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera – no se lo diga a el, por favor se lo suplico, él se va a molestar mucho, el me va a golpear si sabe que estoy embarazada – cuando dijo eso se detuvo

-¿Tu padre te golpea? – dijo la doctora impresionada

-No .. No – Sam estaba nerviosa, acababa de cometer un error – pero si se entera se defraudara de mí, por favor no lo haga – ella tomo la mano de Sam y la ayudo a sentarse en la camilla – no lo haga por favor – Sam temblaba, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento

-Por favor tranquilízate – ella se comenzó a preocupar, Sam se había puesto muy pálida - es que yo…

-¿Cómo está mi hija doctora? – John se asomó un poco por la puerta y Sam comenzó a palidecer ¿y si había escuchado algo? ¿ y si John sabía que estaba embarazada? Sam se quedó paralizado en ese lugar sin moverse, miro a la doctora casi suplicándole que no hablara

-Su hija no se encuentra muy bien

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? – John se acercó a ver lo papeles que la doctora tenía en la mano y ella al instante cerro la carpeta evitando que John viera algo, Sam solo rogaba que no dijera nada – me está preocupando doctora

-Su hija tiene principios de anemia – cuando Sam escucho eso suspiro un poco tratando de que John no la mirara y sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo – no se alimenta muy bien y esa fue la razón por la cual se desmayó, no debe dejar que se descuide tanto o terminara con un caso severo de anemia que después no podrá controlar – la doctora se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó haciéndole una señal a John para que tomara asiento, el rápidamente se sentó y miro a la doctora, Una sonrisa perversa lo acompaño, la mujer que estaba frente a el no parecía tener mas de 27 años, era muy hermosa y cabello castaño ondulado con unos hermosos ojos Azules, estaba seguro que muchos de sus clientes se pelearían por ella.

-¿Entonces que es lo que necesita mi hija? – John miro el gafete de la doctora – ¿Ariana?

-Necesita vitaminas y sobre todo alimentarse bien, aquí pondré lo que necesita – Ariana comenzó a escribir y Sam podía mirar como John observaba a Ariana

-¿Y ustedes está casada doctora? – pregunto John amablemente

-No, no tengo pensado casarme aun

-Pensé que una mujer tan bonita ya estaba casada o que vivía con alguien – John trataba de ser amable y Sam podía ver la intensión de ese malnacido

-¿Nos podemos ir? Yo me siento mejor – Sam bajo de la camilla y camino a donde estaba John sentando

-Gracias señor, de hecho vivo con mi hermana y su hijo

-Papa, ya me siento mejor

-No seas maleducada Cariño – decía John entre dientes – ¿que no ves que estoy hablando con la doctora? – Sam solo abrió sus ojos y comenzó a señalarle a Ariana que dijera que no, casi suplicándole .. Ella casi al instante comprendió que algo no estaba bien –¿ y que más doctora ¿ O puedo llamarla Ariana?

-O discúlpenme – Ariana miro el reloj de su muñeca – tengo que irme, es que tengo que ir por mi sobrino – Sam solo suspiro de nuevo, no quería que nada le pasara a esa chica – bueno eso es todo por ahora – Ariana le paso una receta médica a John – me dio gusto conocerlos y espero que te recuperes Samantha – ella le sonrió a John y después camino a abrir la puerta del consultorio

-El gusto es mío – John volvió a sonreír y Ariana sintió como algo recorría su cuerpo, como si eso no le gustara, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y después John salió seguido por Sam, ella la miraba con tristeza y miedo a la vez, quería gritarle lo que pensaba hacer John pero no podía ya que estaba segura que le iría muy mal.

-Ahora si te pasaste Sam – John tomo con fuerza el brazo de ella y la hiso caminar rápidamente – estaba hablando con ella, es una buena ganancia – con fuerzas arrugo la receta médica y la arrojo a un bote de basura

-No puedes hacer eso – decía Sam asustada – no puedes tomar a esa chica nadamas porque si

-¿Y tú quién eres para impedírmelo? – John la tomo con fuerza del brazo y comenzó a caminar, saco su celular rápidamente – Marcus tenemos una más, quiero que estés atento – Sam abrió sus ojos rápidamente, John se iba a llevar a esa chica sin importarle nada, camino con ella hasta llegar al auto y el aventó a Sam dentro de el – nos vemos en el bar – John le ordeno a Calvin el chofer, el solo afirmo y encendió el auto, Sam solo veía por la ventana como John seguía hablando, estaba seguro que a esa mujer no le iría muy bien, odiaba todo eso … odiaba que esas personas solo por el hecho de haberle gustado a un estúpido les quitaran su libertad, las encerraran y las tuvieran como esclavas sexuales, no soportaba todo eso .. quería que terminara pronto, pero sabía que no solo John era el único traficante de blancas, había muchas más personas involucradas en eso, en ese momento todo eso se borró de su memoria y llevo sus manos a su vientre, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar que tenía 5 semanas de embarazo, ese bebe era de Freddie, del único amor de su vida, sintió varias lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, lucharía por ese bebe con uñas y dientes, ese bebe era su esperanza de vivir y no dejaría que John le pusiera las manos encima

-Saldremos de todo esto bebe – murmuro Sam muy despacio para que Calvin no escuchara – te prometo que serás feliz.

************

Ese hombre parecía ser una buena persona, pero al ver la expresión del rostro de esa chica le había confirmado todo lo contrario, ella lloraba y temblaba de miedo, y casi se había arrodillado para pedirle de favor que no dijera de su embarazo, pero aun así ella no había dicho nada .. Aunque eso estaba prohibido en su trabajo, pero esa chica le había dado demasiada lastima.  
Cuando cerro su consultorio se dirigió a despedirse de Mirtha su secretaria, camino al estacionamiento y se dirigió a donde estaba su coche, tenía que ir por su sobrino a la escuela, eso se lo había prometido a su hermana, antes de llegar al coche sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y cuando se giró un poco sintió como alguien la sostenía del los brazos y alguien ponía un trapo en su rostro, fue en ese momento cuando sintió pánico y terror, intento soltarse pero sintió como su cuerpo se comenzaba a desvanecer y todo se volvió oscuro.  
Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como alguien le daba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, en ese momento sintió un pánico horrible al ver que frente a ella a ese hombre que aparentemente se había portado amable con ella en su consultorio, ¿ pero que rayos era lo que pasaba?¿ qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar?  
Ya despertaste bella durmiente – el la miro con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, mientras inhalaba de su puro, ella solo lo miraba sorprendido y ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, estaba asustada y comenzó a sentir un pánico horrible – has dormido como 6 horas – ella giro su rostro y miro el lugar en donde se encontraba, parecía ser un despacho, aunque muy desordenado, ella estaba tirada en el frio suelo y fue en ese instante cuando reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió sus lágrimas resbalar por su mejillas y eso hiso que John sonriera, eso le encantaba … ver a las chicas llorar y sufrir , el se levantó de su asiento y se acercó peligrosamente a donde estaba Ariana, ella solo pudo retroceder hasta toparse con la pared – O miren – John se inclinó quedando a varios centímetro del rostro de Ariana – Está llorando – el sonrió y comenzó a acariciar con cuidado la mejilla de ella – pues creo que lloraras aun mas – y sin que ella se lo esperara recibió una fuerte bofetada haciendo que fuera a dar al suelo – Bienvenida a tu pesadilla Cariño

****************  
POV FREDDIE

Pude escuchar como la puerta se abrió de golpe y pude ver claramente como Alex entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hermano – el camino hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazo con fuerzas – pensé que jamás despertarías – decía apretándome demasiado

-Alex, me lastimas – decía con dolor, el al ver lo que pasaba hiso un poco menos fuerte su agarre y me sonrió

-Perdón, no pensé que te sintieras tan roto – Alex sonrió y me dio un puñetazo juguetón – pensé que te perdería bobo

-Sería demasiado difícil desacerté de mi – le sonreí de nuevo al igual que mi padre y Carly.  
Todos comenzamos a conversar, pero había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo, ¿quien era Sam? Mi padre la había mencionado, pero aun asi trate de no tomar eso en cuenta.  
Carly hablaba conmigo mientras que veía como mi padre leía el periódico, Alex había ido a comer

-Y Brad se calló en la piscina y cuando lo sacaron tumbo al salvavidas – decía Carly riendo, yo al igual comencé a reír .. Tanto que hasta me dolía el cuerpo, pero aun así no dejaba de hacerlo, no sabía porque, pero extrañaba a mi familia.

-Iré por un café – mi padre se levantó y dejo el periódico en la cama, en ese momento algo llamo mi atención, mire la fecha del periódico y fue en ese momento cuando saque una conclusión, ese periódico decía que estábamos a 9 de Mayo, eso quería decir que tenía 8 meses sin acordarme de nada

-Qué es esto? – grite asustado – papa… 3 meses son los que no recuerdo - Mi padre me miro sorprendido y Carly intentaba detenerme ya que estaba a punto de levantarme – explícame que sucedió? – le grite

-Freddie! – en ese momento pude ver como alguien entraba por la puerta

-Lárgate Mia, te dije que no vinieras – grito Carly histérica

-Tenía que ver a Freddie – grito Mia corriendo a donde yo estaba – pensé que jamás despertarías – decía ella llorando


	4. MI PEQUEÑA ESPERANZA

Llego al bar y la limosina se estaciono frente a él, en la entrada la esperaba Jared, un hombre parecido a Marcus, los 2 eran afroamericanos muy altos y robustos, el solo verlos causaba terror, pero ella ya no sentía temor por ella, ahora lo que le pasara a ella no era importante ya que ahora lo importante era su bebe, ese bebe que había llegado a demostrarle que la vida podía dar segundas oportunidades y sobre todo muchas esperanzas, al bajar de la limosina miro como ese hombre se acercó a ella y tomo su brazo con brusquedad pero ella al instante se asustó, sabía que no podía exponerse golpes o algo ya que había la posibilidad de que perdiera a su bebe y eso era lo último que quería, Ella no quería perder su última y única esperanza de vivir.

-No es necesario hacerlo – dijo ella un poco temerosa – yo sola puedo entrar, no necesitas utilizar la fuerza – ese hombre la miro un poco confuso y decidió soltarla, ella comenzó a caminar en dirección del bar sin necesidad de ser empujada, llego hasta la nueva habitación que compartía con Kathy pero miro que ella no se encontraba, se dejó caer con cuidado boca arriba en ese colchón demasiado duro y sin pensarlo un suspiro salió de sus labios haciendo que recordara algo

Flash Back **********

(Lee esta parte con la canción de Safe&Sound de Taylor Swift)

Tan solo tenía 5 años cuando escuchaba los gritos y las peleas constantes de sus padres, su madre había sido una alcohólica desde los 16 y no había dejado de serlo, mientras que su padre era un hombre tan bueno que había intentado ayudar a Pam a salir del alcoholismo, había sido un hombre amoroso y un buen padre, pero eso no había sido suficiente para Pam, ella buscaba otro tipo de hombre, su esposo le aburría y por esa razón varias veces le había sido infiel.  
Pam siempre gritaba sin importarle que la pequeña rubia los mirara por las escaleras, mientras que su padre siempre intentaba calmar todo

-Te dije que no te metieras en mi vida – grito Pam estrellando una botella con cerveza en el suelo haciendo que esta hiciera un estruendo que asustara a Sam

-¿No te da lástima tu hija? ¿Acaso te gusta que siempre te mire ebria?

-Esa mocosa no me importa, solo la tuve ya que tu me lo suplicaste, ella me arruino la vida

-No debes decir eso – grito el molesto – ella no arruino la vida de nadie, un hijo siempre es una bendición

-Al diablo con eso – grito Pam empujándolo y haciendo que callera al suelo sin impórtale que la pequeña rubia mirara la escena, ella asustada corrió a ver a su papa

-Mama no le pegues a mi papa – dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Pam en vez de tranquilizarse le dio una bofetada a la pequeña haciendo que callera al suelo

-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos Pam – grito el levantándose rápidamente y tomando con fuerzas el brazo de Pam – a la niña no la golpearas

-Tu no me digas que hacer – Pam rasguño el rostro de el

-Lárgate con tu amante, no te quiero ver – grito el enfurecido, tenia meses que se había enterado de que ella tenia un amante, pero aun asi había decidido guardárselo todo ya que no quería destruir a su familia y mucho menos dejar de ver a su hija

-El es mejor que tu en la cama, me aburriste – el levanto su mano pero se detuvo, él estaba más que seguro que jamás golpearía a una mujer y mucho menos en presencia de su pequeña hija.

- Lárgate – el volvió a tomar el brazo de Pam y a empujones logro sacarla de la casa logrando quitarle las llaves para que no pudiera entrar

-Abre la puerta maldito estúpido – el no hiso caso y camino a donde estaba su pequeña sentada, mantenía su manita en su mejilla roja, el sintió demasiado coraje, pero aun así le mostro una sonrisa a su pequeña y limpio las lágrimas de su carita

-Vamos a dormir pequeña – el la levanto en brazo mientras sentía como ella aun seguía temblando y sollozando

-Abre hijo de puta – grito Pam

-Cubre tus oído ok – el le sonrio y la subió por las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, los gritos de Pam aún se escuchaban pero el intentaría todo para que ella no le tomara atención, bajo a Sam y la coloco con cuidado en su cama cubriéndola con una cobija con cariño – quieres que te cante algo – susurro el acariciando la mejilla de Sam, ella soltó un pequeño quejido y el quito su mano rápidamente, aun no podía creer que Pam se Hubiera atrevido a golpearla, ella aun era un pequeña niña y no merecía sufrir de esa manera, el se levanto y puso la pequeña caja musical que el le había regalado cuando había cumplido 3 años, de ella salía una linda melodía con la que siempre dormia a la pequeña Sam – cierra tus ojitos y escucha – susurro el tiernamente mientras veía como la pequeña Sam sollozaba pero comenzaba a cerrar sus ojitos azules – "Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro ,Cuando le dije que nunca te dejaría ir " - cantaba el limpiando sus lagrimas y tratando de no lastimar su mejilla herida– "Cuando todas las sombras casi acaban con tu luz "– Era solo una pequeña niña inocente, ¿como era posible que tuviera una madre tan mala?– "Recuerdo que me dijiste " no me dejes sola" Pero todo está muerto y enterrado y en el pasado de esta noche" –El estaba seguro que jamas la dejaría sola, jamas en su vida y se encargaría de que esa pequeña niña tuviera una vida normal y feliz– "Sólo cierra los ojos, El sol se esta poniendo, Vas a estar bien, Nadie puede hacerte daño. Ven luz de la mañana, Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos "– sonreía mientras que ella también me sonreía, al parecer le gustaba la cancion- "No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana, Cariño todo está ardiendo – el seguía escuchando los gritos de Pam, insultándolo y golpeando la puerta - La batalla detrás de nuestra puerta sigue causando estragos, Aferrate a esta nana (canción de cuna.) Incluso cuando la música se ha ido, ido ..." – pudo ver como los ojitos de Sam se intentaban cerrar, pero estaba seguro de que ella quería seguir escuchando la canción – "Sólo cierra los ojos" – le canto dulcemente acariciando su mejilla – "El sol se esta poniendo, Vas a estar bien, Nadie puede hacerte daño. Ven luz de la mañana, Tu y yo estaremos sanas y salvas." – sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar mientras que tenia su mano sujetada con fuerza, ella no quería que el ms fuera de su lado – "Sólo cierra los ojos, Estaras bien. Ven luz de la mañana," - Sam parecía entrado en un bonito sueño ya que en su rostro apareció una sonrisa –" Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos ..".- el se inclino un poco y deposito un beso en su frente y pudo ver como una de sus lagrimas callo en la mejilla de Sam – tu y yo estaremos bien mi pequeña – acaricie su mejillas – sanos y salvos 

Ese fue el último recuerdo que Sam tubo de su padre, esas ultimas palabras que le susurro fueron las ultimas que menciono, despues de ese dia jamas volvió a verlo, jamas escucho su voz de nuevo, solo ese susurro Sanos y Salvos que al parecer no le había funcionado a ninguno de los 2, ya que ninguno había estado sano y salvo después de ese dia, si tan solo ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver a su padre jamas se hubiera dormido, pero asi era el destino … un destino cruel por el cual ella tenia que pasar.

Fin Flash Back************

-Sanos y salvos - susurro ella tocando su vientre – mi padre me prometió que estaríamos sanos y salvos y aunque eso no se haya cumplido yo haré lo posible para que tu si seas feliz y no tengas una horrible vida – limpio las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, se sentía feliz de saber que dentro de ella crecia una pequeña esperanza de vida, una luz en esa oscuridad que no la dejaba ver – solo me gustaría saber donde esta Freddie – murmuro ella sollozando – saber si aun esta vivo o si se encuentra bien.

POV FREDDIE

-Pude ver como Mía se acercó a donde yo estaba y sin pensarlo me abrazo, tenia mas de 1 años que no la veía ¿porque rayos estaba aquí? ¿ qué era lo que quería?

-Tenia que verte, desde que me entere de tu accidente – yo aun estaba sorprendido, pero lo menos que quería ahora era hablar con Mia

-Lárgate Mia – sentí como Carly tomo su brazo y la alejo de mi – el lo puede recibir visitas ya que esta muy delicado, aquí solo puede estar su familia

-Eso no me importa – Mia la reto y se acerco de nuevo a mi – yo estoy preocupada por el

-Será mejor que te vayas Mia – mi padre hablo un poco serio – Freddie esta muy delicado aun y no puede hacer algún coraje

-Pero .. pero yo quiero estar con el – pude ver como ella se giro a mirarme, sabia que estaba preocupada, pero aun asi no quería verla, solo baje mi rostro, aun estaba muy confundido y no entendía nada

-No quiere verte Mia, sal ahora mismo o llamare a los de seguridad para que te echen a patadas

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer – en ese momento ella levanto su mano para darle una bofetada a Carly, pero mire claramente como Alex la detuvo

-Yo que tu no haría eso – Pude ver como Alex la detenía del brazo – mi hermano no se encuentra bien y si me permites creo que te acompañare a la salida – y sin que nos lo esperáramos Alex subio a Mía en sus hombros y salio con ella

-No puedo creer que esa tipa se atreva a entrar y a buscarte – Carly trataba de cambiar de conversación, pero yo no podía ya que sentía mucho coraje, porque no me habían contado nada? ¿Que era lo que me había pasado?

-¿Freddie, estas bien? – hablo mi padre

-Quiero que me digan todo, absolutamente todo ahora mismo – pude ver como Carly y mi padre se voltearon a ver confundidos, pero no importaba ya que yo quería saber la verdad, la estúpida verdad – ¿Porque me dicen que estuve 3 semanas en coma si en verdad estuve 4 meses?

-No fueron 4 meses – mi padre cerro sus ojos y negó con el rostro

-Entonces explícame ¿porque no lo recuerdo? – grite alterado – quiero saberlo todo, absolutamente todo ¿Por qué estoy aquí y que fue lo que me paso? No quiero que me mientan

-Freddie a ti te golpe …

-Yo se lo diré Carly – mi padre interrumpió a Carly antes de que siguiera hablando - a ti te …– pude ver como guardo silencio por un momento – te asaltaron hijo

-Me asaltaron? – pregunte confundido y tocando mi cabeza, me dolia demasiado al igual que todo mi cuerpo

-¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-Mi cumpleaños, estaba haciendo un trabajo final para la universidad – no quitaba la mano de mi cabeza y pude ver un recuerdo

Flash Back****

El trabajo final para la universidad me tenia muy ocupado, ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de festejar mi cumpleaños, necesitaba varios créditos extras en esa materia, y sobre todo odiaba utilizar estas estúpidas gafas que solo molestaban, pero las ocupaba para estar en la computadora Portátil

-Señor Hilton – pude escuchar como la puerta se abrió y Mirto se quedaba en la entrada

-¿Que quieres Mirto? – dije molesto, estaba muy concentrado en el proyecto y no me gustaba que me molestaran - ¿ Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que entren sin tocar la puerta?

-Su padre le envio un regalo de cumpleaños – yo solo sonreí y negué con mi cabeza, mi padre jamás se olvidaba de mi cumpleaños, puse mis gafas en el pequeño buro y sonreí

-¿qué es? ¿Acaso no cabe por la puerta o que? – Mirto solo salio y yo sonreí, este tipo era muy raro

-Este es su regalo, con permiso – pude ver como alguien entraba con Mirto, pero no lograba ver bien quien era, todo se veía borroso y después ya no recordaba nada

Fin Flash Back***********

-El golpe te ocasiono pérdida de memoria temporal, no recordaras cosas por algún tiempo y después comenzaran a regresar poco a poco, pero puede que algunas ya jamás las recuerdes, eso es lo que dijo el doctor

-Pero no recuerdo 4 meses de mi vida – dije alterado

-No te preocupes, poco a poco regresara todo

-Pero quiero saber ¿porque me asaltaron? ¿En donde estaba yo?

-Tu saliste ese dia, te llevaste tu auto y después no supimos nada de ti hasta que estabas en este hospital hace 3 semanas – mi padre se sento a un lado de mi – dicen que te quitaron tu cartera y te golpearon en un callejón, una persona te encontró y llamo a una ambulancia

-Eso demuestra los golpes entonces – lleve mi mano a mi cabeza de nuevo, ese recuerdo llegaba a mi mente otra vez

-Por eso estas aquí y por esa razón no recuerdas nada – yo suspire y me acomode un poco en la camilla

-¿Papa que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños? Cuando cumpli los 19

-¿Porque lo dices? – pregunto confundido

-Tengo un ultimo recuerdo, uno en donde Mirto entraba en mi habitación y me decía que me habías enviado un regalo – cuando dije eso note como mi papa se comenzó a poner muy nervioso y eso se me hiso muy raro – yo … yo

-Era yo – dijo Carly acercándose a mi - el regalo era yo … había venido desde parís para pasar tu cumpleaños contigo - yo sonreí, entonces era ella la persona que no lograba recordar

-Oye papa ¿quién es Samantha?

POV SAM

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y me mostraron la realidad, esa realidad que me mataba por dentro, esa realidad que me tenia encerrada en estas 4 paredes vacías y grises, asi había sido mi vida siempre … una vida sin color, una vida que en verdad no le deseaba a nadie en el mundo.

-No se como le hare, pero te juro que saldremos de este lugar y tu serás feliz, tu no serás igual de infeliz que yo , Aunque de antemano se que si John descubre que estoy embarazada intentara sacarte de mi – acaricie de nuevo mi vientre, sentía un temor que inundaba mi cuerpo, ese miedo de perder la única esperanza de vida, esa única esperanza que me daba mi razón de vivir – No te alejaran de mi lado, no permitiré que nadie te toque – mis lágrimas de odio comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas, sentía demasiada impotencia, demasiado coraje por no poder hacer nada – Espero que tu papa se encuentre bien, ruego todos los días a dios para que después de esa noche el haya salido con vida - en ese momento los recuerdos de esa noche, mis gritos y sus ojos marrones que mire por última vez regresaron a mi – por mi culpa el puede estar muerto – me senté en la cama levantando mis rodillas y envolviéndolas con mis brazos – por mi culpa puede que el este … - deje de hablar ya que no quería pensar lo peor – viviré, tengo mi esperanza de vivir, una pequeña esperanza y no desaprovechare el momento – suspire un poco y un recuerdo llego a mi, un lindo y a la vez doloroso recuerdo

Flash Back****

(Leela esta parte con la canción de She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5)

Freddie acariciaba mi espalda desnuda mientras que yo solo sonreía al sentir ese cosquilleo en mi espalda, me sentía tan feliz y no había nada que pudiera hacerme cambiar de opinión, amaba a este chico … lo amaba con todo mi corazón y lo que mas quería en el mundo era estar a su lado para siempre

-Te amo – susurro causando que mi la piel de mi cuerpo se erizara, no podía dejar de sonreí, en ese momento el comenzó a tararear una canción que me hiso estremecer – "Hermosa reina de belleza de solo 18 años, tenia algunos problemas con ella misma" – levante mi rostro y lo mire fijamente, el puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y beso la punta de mi nariz - "el siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla, pero ella siempre perteneció a alguien mas" – Eso me hiso bajar la mirada, aunque Freddie siempre estuviera para mi, aunque estuviera para ayudarme en todo yo siempre pertenecería a John, nada en el mundo haría que ese hombre me dejara ser feliz, pude sentir como Freddie limpio con su pulgar mis lágrimas y siguió tarareando, cada letras de esa canción parecía como si hablaran de mi – "No me importa pasar cada dia, en la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial" – se acerco a mi y me dio un ligero beso en los labios - "en busca de la chica con la sonrisa rota y preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato " – Mis lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control "ella será amaba, ella será amada" – susurro acariciando mi mejilla – "golpea mi ventana, toca mi puerta, quiero hacerte sentir hermosa" – yo le sonreí – Ella será amada – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y yo no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos, no sabía como había me había tocado esa hermosa suerte de conocerlo, esa suerte de que el me quisiera

Fin del Flash Back************

Sonreí un poco dejando que una de mis lágrimas resbalaran lentamente por mis mejillas, si el se esterara de que tendríamos un bebe estaría segura que el estuviera muy feliz y agradecido – la sonrisa de mi rostro se borro al ver como la puerta del cuarto se estrelló contra la pared y pude ver como John entraba arrastrando a alguien del brazo y arrojándola al suelo

-Ya deja de estar de floja y enséñale a esta chica lo que debe de hacer – grito John molesto, corrí a donde estaba la chica y voltee a ver a John – quiero que ahora en la noche aprenda a hacer las cosas bien, si ella comete un error las 2 pagaran las consecuencias - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza

¿Estas bien? – Susurre ayudando a la chica a levantarse – yo se que lo que esta pasando es horrible, pero en verdad si no haces lo que el pide nos ire mal a las 2 – tome el rostro de la chica y cuando ella volteo a verme me quede realmente sorprendida, era Ariana … La doctora que me había atendido


	5. PESADILLA

Los capitulos se pondran muy fuertes mas adelante, ustedes saben si quieren seguir leyendo la novela.

El padre de Freddie se quedó paralizado , estaba más que seguro que su hijo podía recordar las cosas, el mismo doctor le había dicho que recordaría algunos detalles, posiblemente recuperara la memoria al paso de los meses o posiblemente jamás recordara nada, pero Nicolás quería que el olvidara todo, Freddie miro insistente a su padre.

-El nombre de tu mama – dijo tranquilamente, eso no era una mentira ya que asi se llamaba la mama de Freddie, pero Nicolás sabía que Freddie se refería a Samantha la chica de la que el estaba enamorado, Freddie se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y suspiro

-No sé si fue un sueño pero escuche claramente cuando decías que querías que me olvidara de esa mujer

-Hijo – decía el tomando la mano de Freddie - ¿tú piensas que yo iba a querer que te olvidaras de tu madre? – Freddie lo miro de nuevo, eso era cierto pero aun asi había algo que no le querían decir… algo que no sabía que era y por más que quería recordarlo no podía.

-Hey Fred, ¿listo para ir a una fiesta? – dijo Alex entrando por la puerta comiendo de una bolsa de frituras, cuando su padre escucho eso rápidamente lo fulmino con la mirada – solo estaba jugando – dijo levantando sus brazos y sonriendo – la loca de Mía casi me deja sin brazos, pero ya me encargue de que los de seguridad no lo dejen pasar – él se sentó a un lado de mi y me ofreció de sus frituras

-Alex! – Lo regaño su padre – Freddie no puede comer eso – Alex rodo los ojos y siguió comiendo – además no dejan pasar con eso

-Nadie se dio cuenta – el siguió comiendo mientras que Freddie sonreía, su hermano jamás perdería el sentido del humor – ¿aun estas descompuesto de la cabeza? – Pregunto divertido y su padre lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada – ok ya cerrare la boca – dijo comiendo más frituras

-¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? – pregunto Freddie

-Tienes poco que saliste del coma, parece que estarás otra semana más en observación

-Ya me quiero ir a la casa

-Tienes que tener rehabilitación hermano – Carly tomo su mano y le sonrió, Freddie solo gruño un poco, ya quería salir de ese lugar.

********************* 

Tanto Ariana como Sam se quedaron sorprendidas al verse frente a Frente, Sam en verdad lamento muchísimo que ese imbécil hubiera logrado capturar a esa chica

-Tu .. Tu eres la chica que fue conmigo – decía Ariana abriendo sus grandes ojos azules, uno de ellos estaba cubiertos por un gran moretón que John le había causado ya que ella no quería que la violara, pero al final lo había conseguido – tu solo fuiste cómplice para que el me atrapara – Ariana se soltó bruscamente de Sam y camino a la esquina de la habitación, quería salir de ese lugar no quería estar encerrada

-Yo .. yo jamás fui cómplice ¿ que acaso no lo escuchaste? Si no te enseño bien que hacer a las 2 nos ira mal – Sam bajo su mirada – yo también soy como tu

-¿Pero porque rayos fueron a mi consultorio? ¿Porque conmigo? – decía ella llorando con fuerzas, su cuerpo dolía bastante, John aparte de violarla, la había golpeado bastante

-Yo .. yo anoche me encontraba baila .. trabajando – rectifico Sam – me comencé a marear y cuando desperté ya estaba contigo, enserio yo no soy ninguna cómplice, tanto tu como yo somos víctimas - Ariana solo bajo su rostro y dejo caer más lágrimas, sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, tanto esfuerzo para conseguir un trabajo y la primera semana que lo había conseguido había logrado acabar en un prostíbulo, se sentía una basura, se sentía asquerosa por lo que ese hombre le había hecho – yo lo siento – Sam intento tocar el hombro de Ariana pero ella quito su mano rápidamente

-¿Que es lo que sientes? – grito Ariana – que yo este atrapada en este horrible lugar? Que un hombre asqueroso me haya violado hace minutos? Que puede que después de esto me vendan? Eso es lo que sientes? – dijo ella con odio y con lágrimas bajando rápidamente por sus mejillas

-Yo tengo haciendo esto desde los 16 – hablo Sam – solo trabajaba para él, jamás me había tocado y mucho menos me había vendido, pero .. – Sam decidió no decirle lo de Freddie, sabía que sería más doloroso para ella - pero por algo que paso el se enfureció y me violo para después venderme a sabe cuántos hombres – dijo con dolor – tú no sabes lo que se siente ser la prostituta personal de un desgraciado, no sabes lo horrible que se siente que muchos hombres te toquen y no sabes si te pueden contagiar algo , no solo tu sufres, no eres la única que se siente una mierda en este momento – le grito Sam y después se dejo caer en el suelo para llorar con más intensidad y sostener su cabeza, Ariana la veía con tristeza

-¿Uno de esos desgraciados te embarazo verdad? Por eso no le quieres decir al imbécil aquel? Deberías de hacerlo, deberías de abortar a esa cosa que es producto de una violación

-Él no es producto de una violación – grite con fuerzas – él es hijo del amor de mi vida

-¿Te enamoraste de uno de esos imbéciles? – dijo sorprendida

-El no es ningún imbécil o no lo era – dijo bajando la mirada ya que no sabía si Freddie aún vivía o no – hace 4 meses llego un hombre a decirle a John que me quería para su hijo ya que quería que se hiciera hombrecito – decía con tristeza – John no quería venderme porque John me estaba guardando para el – dijo con Asco – me mantenía virgen para cuando llegara el momento indicado, pero la avaricia pudo mas con el y me vendió a ese hombre – Ariana la escuchaba con atención – en el primer momento en que mire a Freddie .. no se cómo decirlo pero me gusto, sabia que yo siendo una prostituta el jamas se figaría en mi, asi que solo trate de hacer mi trabajo, intente acostarme con el pero me detuvo, me dijo que a el no le gustaba tratar a las mujeres de esa manera, ese dia fue maravilloso – sam comenzaba a recordar ese dia en la playa con Freddie – ese chico fue tan bueno y atento conmigo, no sabia porque pero sentía mi corazón palpitar demasiado rápido, cuando me fui le agradecí por no golpearme o obligarme a estar con el, en un principio creía que no lo volveria a ver, pero me equivoque ya que con el paso de los meses el me siguió pidiendo … jamas con la intensión de acostarse conmigo, solo platicar – una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Sam – Freddie me enseño que la vida tiene sentido, que todos teníamos una oportunidad en este mundo, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba y el también a mi, pero John me hiso creer otra cosa ya que me dijo que Freddie jamas se figaría en mi, que me dejara de ideas tontas porque Freddie era millonario y yo una simple prostituta – sam cerro sus ojos con fuerza – para mi mala suerte yo le crei y me volvi fría con Freddie pensando que en verdad John me decía la verdad, pero Freddie siempre había sido sincero conmigo, el jamas me había engañado fue en ese momento cuando estuve dispuesta a estar con el, John ya me había tocado varias veces pero jamas había llegado a terminar, siempre algo lo interrumpía y no sabes como lo agradezco ya que me sentí feliz de que Freddie fuera el primero – Sam llevo una mano a su vientre – después de eso ya no me importaba nada, ni los golpes de John y mucho menos sus gritos, yo era feliz con Freddie

-Pero que caso tenia solo estar con el de esa manera si aun asi tu ibas a estar encerrada en este lugar – dijo Ariana

-Freddie me propuso que huyera con el – Sam sonrio al recordar todo eso – yo acepte y nos fuimos juntos – volvió a acariciar su vientre – nos fuimos a la vegas y Freddie me propuso matrimonio – le mostro el anillo a Ariana – lo uso cuando estoy sola - dijo orgullosa – Freddie y yo nos casamos y me sentí realmente feliz

-Se nota – dijo Ariana con sarcasmo, Sam solo hiso un puchero con sus labios y sintió como lloraba aun mas

-John nos encontró – dijo con tristeza – a mi me violo enfrente de Freddie – Ariana Jadeo al escuchar eso – y a Freddie lo golpearon bastante – el recuerdo de Freddie siendo golpeado regreso a Sam – el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de el es cuando su rostro se encontraba completamente golpeado y gritando mi nombre – llevo sus manos a su rostro – no se si el esta muerto en estos momento – comenzó a llorar con mas intensidad al recordar los ojos de Freddie – tal vez lo asesinaron por mi culpa – Ariana ahora se daba cuenta que no solo ella era una victima, también había muchas como ella y la chica que se encontraba llorando realmente había sufrido bastante – cuando me entere que estaba embarazada lo primero que pensé fue que el bebe podía ser de uno de esos imbéciles, pero cuando dijiste que eran 5 semanas me di cuenta de que era de Freddie – la sonrisa de Sam volvió a su rostro – hace 3 semanas que John me quito del lado de Freddie, eso quería decir que yo tenia 2 semanas cuando John me encontró

-¿Y que haras cuando tu vientre se comience a notar?

-No lo se – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros – en verdad no lo se

-Dice el jefe que si no están listas en 5 minutos vendrá a ajustar cuentas con ustedes – dijo marco desde el otro lado de la puerta, sam se levanto rápidamente y tomo la mano de Ariana

-Tengo .. tengo que enseñarte a … a bailar – dijo Sam con pena, Ariana solo bajo la mirada y las 2 comenzaron a caminar en dirección de los pequeños camerinos en donde guardaban la ropa, los zapatos y donde se maquillaban y peinaban – aquí es donde nos arreglamos – dijo señalando el camerino – tienes que vestirte – dijo avergonzada, le mostro un pequeño corset rojo y una tanga con un ligero y medias negro, Ariana sintió como su mundo se desvaneció por completo

-Yo .. yo no me pondré eso – dijo con temor, dio 2 pasos hacia atrás y sintió como choco con alguien

-Claro que si te lo pondrás mi linda putita – John tomo rápidamente la quijada de Ariana y lo hiso verlo directamente – ahora mismo te vestirás y bailaras para mi – Ariana solo abria sus ojos con temor y Sam solo bajaba la mirada, no podía hacer nada ya que si se oponía terminaría golpeándola y era lo menos que quería en ese momento sabiendo que podía dañar a su bebe

-No porfavor – rogaba Ariana

-Claro que si – John la aventó y esta fue a dar al suelo – ahora desvístete – Ariana sintió un pánico horrible al escuchar eso – te estoy diciendo que te desvistas – dijo el perdiendo la paciencia – Ariana como pudo se levanto , John arrebato el traje que Sam tenia en las manos y se lo paso a Ariana – que lo hagas ahora mismo – grito John, Ariana cerro sus ojos con miedo y fue cuando sintió una bofetada haciendo que callera al suelo – cuando yo te digo algo tu vas a obedecer maldita – y sin que se lo esperara sintió como había recibido una fuerte patada en el estomago, Sam dio un salto y sintió su respiración acelerada, con una de esas patadas bastaba para que John lastimara a su bebe y acabara con su vida, rápidamente llevo sus manos a su vientre mientras que Ariana lloraba de dolor – aquí solo me vas a obedecer a mi – en ese momento sintió como John subia encima de ella y comenzaba a desgarrar su ropa con fuerzas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda – ahora vístete – ordeno con desagrado – Ariana aun sentía ese dolor en su estomago pero aun asi con todo el dolor de su cuerpo se comenzó a vestir, todo le dolia sentía que se moriría en cualquier instante, sam solo veía la escena aterrorizada – para la próxima no te voy a quitar la ropa, a la próxima te voy a golpear tanto que no desearas haber nacido – dijo con odio, Ariana solo seguía llorando con fuerzas mientras acomodaba sus medias, no se podía mover mucho ya que el dolor de su estomago no la dejaba moverse, cuando por fin termino sintió como John la tomo de los hombros y la empujo contra la pared – mas te vale seguir mis ordenes o te ira muy mal – después de decir eso la solto y paso por un lado de Sam empujándola con su hombro, Sam solo seguía paralizada mientras que Ariana se resbalo por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso

-No puede ser – decía con dolor – yo no quiero esto – llevo sus manos a su estomago – me suele mucho – decía con dolor – Sam se sentía desesperada ya que no sabia que hacer – tengo que arreglarte – le ayudo a Ariana a levantarse y sentarse frente al pequeño tocador que estaba enfrente – tienes que obedecer en todo a John o si no te golpeara – Ariana seguía llorando mientras que Sam la peinaba y maquillaba tratando de cubrir ese hematoma o morete en su ojo – no llores, se que te duele mucho pero entre menos llores es mejor , el odia que lloremos – dijo Sam angustiada , ella la seguía maquillando con cuidado tratando de no lastimarla mucho, con mucho cuidado Sam puso maquillaje en el estomago de Ariana ya que un moretón comenzó a formarse – has lo que el te diga – decía Sam hablándole a Ariana, ella solo mantenía la mirada baja, Sam termino de arreglar a Ariana y las 2 fueron al escenario donde John y unos amigos de el esperaban ansiosos – por lo que mas quieras has lo que el te diga – le rogo Sam – se que te duele muchísimo pero intenta bailar sensualmente, John sabe que aun no eres experta con el tubo pero aun asi tómalo de vez en cuando y da vueltas – Sam le daba consejos – y no llores – dijo limpiando las lágrimas que aun resbalaban por las mejillas de Ariana, Sam traía consigo el polvo compacto y le puso un poco mas a Ariana  
-¿Que esperas hermosa? – Sam y Ariana escucharon la voz de John – te queremos ver - sam solo toco el hombro de Ariana y ella solo negó con su cabeza, camino con cuidado tratando de no caerse con las enorme zapatillas de tacon que traía, movio un poco la cortina y cuando salio la música comenzó a escucharse, a unos metros de ella logro ver el tubo y mas adelante miro a John y al menos unos 5 hombres que sonreía perversamente al verla, ella suspiro un poco  
Haslo por salvarte Ariana – dijo para ella misma – se que tu puedes – camino sensualmente hasta llegar al tubo, lo tomo con una de sus manos y comenzó a dar vueltas, los hombres admiraban a la hermosa chica de cabello castaño que bailaba frente a ellos, Ariana se deslizo por el tubo bajando sensualmente y después subio para comenzar a bailar, todos la miraban admirados y no dejaban de felicitar a John

-Ahora desnúdate preciosa – dijo John, Ariana abrió sus ojos completamente, sintió terror recorrer su cuerpo pero aun asi sabia que si se negaba recibiría un fuerte golpe, con sensualidad comenzó a desatar el corsét dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los hombres comenzaron a gritar emocionados mientras que Sam solo veía desde detrás de las cortinas con dolor.

-¿Cuanto por una hora? – le susurro un hombre a John

-Si John – dijo otro hombre – ¿cuanto por una hora?

-No se preocupen caballeros – dijo John con una sonrisa – la chica es primeriza en el asunto de la prostitución, asi que los 5 pueden tenerla gratis – dijo John mirando a Ariana – toda la ropa ordeno – Ariana como pudo bajo su tanga quedando solo en medias y zapatillas frente a los hombres – los 5 al mismo tiempo si asi lo desean, quiero que la chica tengas mas experiencia – dijo lamiendo sus labios


	6. DOLOR

PVO Sam

Lo mire directamente a los ojos y me acerque a su oído – seré tuya para siempre – susurre , el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente

-Por siempre y para siempre – entrelazo mi manos con las de el y me dio un beso en ella – esperare a que te vistas, estare abajo esperándote con una gran taza de chocolate 

-Me vestiré rápidamente – le di un beso rápido y el salio por la puerta no sin antes lanzarme un beso, en cuanto la puerta yo me deje caer en la cama con una gran sonrisa en los labios, lo amaba tanto y aun no podía creer esto tan grande que sentia, me comencé a vestir unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga, unos guantes, un gorro unas botas rosa, y un gran suéter de peluche, peo ese aun no me lo pondría ya que en la casa estaba prendida la calefacción, sonreí al veme, me veía graciosa con todo esto puesto, pero algo me hiso rei y entusiasmarme, mire por la ventana y vi la nieve caer, cuando era pequeña siempre desee conoce y tocar la nieve y ahora ese sueño se cumpliría, aquí por primera vez la habia visto y la habia sentido, pero no la habia disfrutado ya que yo me quería ir de este lugar y estaba furiosa con Freddie, pero ahora no desaprovecharía ningún minuto sin poder apréciala o tacarla, baje rápidamente y corri a la cocina, y ahí estaba el… ese chico que hacia que mi corazón latiera sin control y se estremeciera, me acerque lentamente a donde el estaba tratando de no hacer ruido y lo abraze por la espalda, el se sobresalto un poco y despues comenzó a sonreir 

-Me asustaste – se giro un poco y me capturo en sus brazos para ponerme en la barra y acomodarse entre mis piernas – e ves tan linda con eso puesto – decía señalando mi gorro 

-No te burles, me veo ridícula 

-Con todo lo que te poner te vez extremadamente hermosa – beso la punta de mi nariz – y sin ropa también te vez extremadamente hermosa 

-Freddie! – le di un golpecito juguetón y me sonroje al instante 

-Me encanta que te sonrojes – se acerco a mis labios y los capturo en un tierno beso, envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos ¿ que era lo que este chico hacia conmigo? ' porque me tenia asi de loca? Sus besos me hacían querer morir , no podía vivir sin sus besos, no me podía hacer a la idea de estar sin el 

-Será mejor que salgámonos antes de que te quiera comer completita de nuevo – se separo de mis labios y pude ver lo lindo que se veía sonrojado – ¿Sam que diablos me hiciste que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Que hiciste para no poder dejar de estar contigo un solo minuto? 

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo – tome su mejilla y me acerque a darle otro beso – vamos a la nieve, muero por verla 

-Y yo muero por ti – me dio otro beso antes de ayudarme a bajar de la barra y darme una taza de chocolate 

-Esta delicioso – dije en cuanto tome el primer sorbo 

-Mi nana Mary me enseño a hacerlo – el comenzó a sonreir - a mi madre no le gustaba que trataran a las personas que trabajaban para nosotros como esclavos o sirvientes, a ella le gustaba que los tratáramos como personas normales, mis hermanos y yo siempre tratamos bien a todos y jamas les faltamos al respeto y menos a mary, ella nos cuido desde pequeños y cuando mi madre falleció ella se hiso cargo de nosotros. 

-Sabes – tome sus mejillas – conosotros también se encuentra una señora que nos cuida, ella se llama Nora, ella … bueno pues ella es la nana de John y ella nos quiere mucho, siempre le ha dicho a John que nos deje, pero el nunca le ha hecho caso, Nora fue la que le ayudo a Kathy a escapar 

-¿Kathy es tu amiga verdad? 

-Si..Kathy lleva encerrada desde los 16, y ella es hija de John 

-¿Que? – pude ver el rostro de sorprendido de Freddie – ¿como se atreve? Ella es su propia hija y aun asi se atreve a hacerla trabajar ahí, ese hombre no tiene piedad de nadie, ni siquiera de su propia hija, ¿acaso a ella también la vende?

-No y el nunca la ha vendido, pero aun asi la golpea, el dia que yo llegue a ese lugar Kathy se encontraba ya ahí, pero tenia un bebe

-¿Un bebe? ¿Acaso ya la habia vendido? Acaso alguien abuso de … 

-No, no es que ella se escapo con ayuda de Nora, ella me conto que el chico del que ella se enamoro era muy bueno y lindo con ella, el chico le pidió que huyeran juntos y ella acepto, estuvieron juntos por 2 días hasta que John los encontró. Kathy dice que desde ese dia jamas volvió a ver a Kevin, asi se llamaba el chico, y cuando ella regreso John la golpeo bastante, al dia siguiente miro el periódico que habia encontrado a un chico asesinado en un basurero, y al leer el nombre se dio cuenta de que era Kevin, ella estaba mas que segura que habia sido John el que habia hecho eso, ella intento suicidarse, pero Nora logro evitarlo, al mes Kathy se entero de que estaba embarazada y eso le dio mas ganas de seguir viviendo, pero John se entero y quiso obligarla a abortar pero Nora se opuso, John le dijo que no quería ver a ese niño cerca de el o el mismo se encargaría de mandarlo a un orfanato, desde que el pequeño Kevin nacio, Nora se ha hecho responsable

-Ese maldito no tiene consideración ni de su hija ni tampoco de su propio nieto, si eso se atrevió a hacerle a su familia, ahora imagínate que te puede hacer a ti – el golpeo la mesa fuertemente con su puño – te lo juro que el dia que lo tenga frente a mi lo voy a matar 

-Ya tranquilízate – bese su mejilla y sonreir – tenemos que olvidar eso, por ahora solo -debemos pensar en tu y en mi 

-Te prometo que te sacare de ese lugar – decía el tocando mi mejilla, yo solo sonreí y me acerque a abrazarlo, yo amaba a Freddie y estaba dispuesta a estar con el, sin importar si John se interponía

PVO Kathy

Estaba un poco asustada, Nora habia sacado a pasear a Kevin y aun no lo traía, estaba muy preocupada y algo me decía que esto no estaba bien, comencé a caminar por el bar y fui directo a maquillarme ya que tenia que estar lista, pero pude ver claramente como Nora paso por un lado de mi completamente palida 

-¿Nora que sucede? ¿Y Kevin? – dije completamente asustada 

-No lo se Kathy – decía ella asustada – llegamos del parque y en cuanto entramos aquí el se solto y comenzó a correr, yo no lo pude alcanzar ….. – nisiquiera deje que nora terminara de hablar porque ya habia corrido a buscarlo, sentia que mi corazón latia con intensidad, si algo le pasaba a mi niño yo seria capaz de morir, ese niño era mi única esperanza de seguir viviendo 

-Noooo – en ese momento escuche un grito , ese era mi niño, yo corri rápidamente y seguí escuchando sus gritos – no me pegues – lloraba el, sin pensarlo 2 veces abri una puerta y pude mirar frente a mi a John con un cinturón, mire una marca en la pierna de mi bebe y sin pensarlo 2 veces me lance sobre John empujándolo al suelo, nadie se atrevía a golpear a mi bebe, a mi podían hacerme cualquier cosa, pero a mi hijo no, rasguñe el rostro de John y golpe su estómago, estaba completamente furiosa, pero pude sentir como el me levanto de encima de el y me lanzo directo a la pared 

-Maldita estúpida – me grito el mientras se limpiaba la boca – tu estúpido hijo arruino mis contratos, y solo te lo advertí una vez, si yo me topaba con este engendro lo mandaría al orfanato – el se acerco a Kevin y antes de que lo tomara en los brazos yo volvi a correr a donde estaba el y lo empuje 

-Con mi hijo no te metas maldito imbécil –le grite, yo abrase a mi hijo con fuerzas, el no se lo podía llevar de mi lado 

-Ahora si Katherine – dijo el furioso – tu misma te lo buscaste – el se acerco a mi y jalo mi cabello con fuerza 

-Corre Kevin, ve con Nora – alcance a decir antes de que John me levantara del suelo y me diera una cachetada 

-Te dije que no te metieras conmigo maldita niña – el me volvió a dar otra cachetada y jalo mi cabello con tanta fuerza que llore, el estrello mi cabeza con la pared y yo cai al suelo, y antes de que pudiera levantarme pude sentir una fuerte patada en mi estomago, eso saco todo el aire de mis pulmones – ya colmaste mi paciencia, tu y la otra estúpida ya me tienen arto – grito mientras me daba otra patada, yo sentia como mis lagrimas bañaban mi rostro, el era capaz de matarme aquí mismo – pude ver como el se inclino y tomo mi cabello entre sus manos y me obligo a verlo – ahora si estúpida – decía mirándome con odio – tu maldito hijo se ira a un orfanato ….oh ya se – dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro – si vendes a un niño te dan miles de dólares 

-No – grite con dolor – no le hagas eso a mi hijo – pude sentir otra cachetada 

-Tu no me puedes detener – dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro 

-Has conmigo lo que quieras, véndeme si quieres, mándame con muchos hombres , pero porfavor no le hagas eso a mi hijo – el solo sonrio y sujeto mi rostro con fuerza 

-Jamas quise venderte por el hecho de ser mi …. Bastarda – dijo el con desprecio – yo jamas desee tener un hijo, bueno un varón talves, pero una hija claro que no, pero la estúpida de tu madre se embarazo – dijo el molesto – y con la única con la que hubiera querido tener hijo huyo de aquí – dijo el mirándome con odio – su hubiera tenido un hijo lo tuviera aquí, ayudándome a administrar este lugar, el seria mi heredero, pero por mala suerte la estúpida de tu madre tuvo una hija – todo lo que el me decía heria mi corazón, ese estúpido que estaba frente a mi era mi única familia y me trataba como una basura – por lo menos te he sacado provecho y ahora que lo dices venderte no es mala idea, aunque no creo que me vayan a dar mucho por ti, ya que te revolcaste con aquel imbécil hace años, a los hombres les gustan las chicas vírgenes – dijo el molesto – nisiquiera para eso sirves – dijo mirándome con ira 

-Te odio – le dije escupiéndole, el me dio otra bofetada y sentí otro golpe en el estomago 

-Maldita perra – dijo el, pude ver como el levanto su mano y mire como su puño se dirigía a mi rostro, pero ese golpe jamas llego, ya que cuando voltee Pam se encontraba encima de John 

-No las golpees, que no entiendes – decía ella golpeándola, el se volteo y quedo sobre ella 

-Tu a mi no me mandas vieja inútil – grito el dándole una bofetada – solo te tengo aquí conmigo ya que yo deseo a tu hija, yo la deseo para mi solo – grito dándole otra bofetada – tu ya estas vieja y tu hija tiene un cuerpo de diosa, y ese cuerpo lo quiero para mi, quiero disfrutar de ella, hacerla mia, que grite mientras entro dentro de ella, quiero sentirla, ella es joven, hermosa y tu solo eres una vieja usada – grito el apretando su puño y estrellándolo contra su rostro – todos estos años he estado a tu lado solo por tu hija, entiéndelo, yo deseo a Sam - el levanto su puño de nuevo pero antes de que impactara con su rostro yo me lance encima de el, pero el me empujo fuertemente 

-Vete de aquí Kathy – me grito Pam – lárgate de aquí, yo me levante como pude y comencé a correr lo mas rápido posible, escuchaba los golpes y los gritos de Pam, tenia que hacer algo, pero no sabia que, corri al sotano y mire que Nora estaba curando a Kevin 

-Mi niña por dios! – grito nora al verme – que te paso? 

-John… John ..me – nisiquiera podía hablar, mis lagrimas salían sin control – John me golpeo 

-Mi niño tiene que entender que eso no se hace – decía ella molesta 

-Ve a ayudar a Pam, porfavor – le dije llorando – el la esta golpeando – Nora me miro asustada y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta, yo solo abrase a Kevin, ahora no sabia lo que iba a pasar

PVO SAM

Bese su mejilla con cariño y tome su mano con cuidado 

-Podemos salir, muero por ver la nieve? – pude ver como una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y beso mi frente 

-Ok vamos – el tomo mi mano y su saco, y con una de sus manos entrelazo mi mano con la suya, comenzamos a caminar a la salida y en cuanto el abrió la puerta una brisa de aire helado golpe mi rostro, estaba haciendo mucho frio y no lo sentíamos dentro ya que la casa contaba con calefacción y chimeneas, pero aun asi no me importo el aire frio ya que comencé a caminar a esa hermosa cubierta blanca que cubria el suelo 

-Es maravilloso! – dije al ver como los pinos, arboles y arbustos estaban cubiertos de nieve, pude sentir como el me abrazo por la espalda y me dio un beso en el cuello 

-No es tan maravilloso como tu – me susurro, yo tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar aun mas, me agache un poco y me quite uno de mis guantes para asi poder tocar la nieve, se sentia tan suave y fría, sonreí y tome un poco mas para asi poder hacer una bola de nieve. La tome entre mis manos y mire que Freddie estaba distraído, asi que aproveche y la lance a su cara 

-Justo en el blanco - dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, me levante y comencé a reir al ver la cara de Freddie cubierta con nieve 

- las pagaras - dijo el riéndose, pude ver como el tomo una bola de nieve y la aventó, casi me da en el brazo pero logre esquivarla 

-Fallaste – le dije sacándole la lengua – atrápame si puedes – dije corriendo, el comenzó a correr mas rápido y por mas que intente correr mas el logro alcanzarme y me derribo al suelo 

-Te atrape – dijo el riendo, el tomo una bola de nieve y lleno mi cabello con ella – estamos a mano – subio encima de mi y comenzó a besarme, en ese momento nisiquiera el frio de la nieve me importaba, lo único importante en ese momento era el 

-Te amo – susurro cerca de mis labios – mas que nada en este mundo 

Yo tome su mejilla con mi mano y me acerque a besarlo de nuevo  
Todo el dia la pasamos entre risas y juegos, llegamos a un lago congelado y comenzamos a querer patinar, Freddie era demasiado malo y cada rato cai y yo no aguantaba la risa, y el se enojaba ya que yo si sabia patinar y le decía que si me alcanzaba lo besaría, pero siempre fallaba en su intento, cuando yo era pequeña mi padre me llevaba a clases de patinaje y lo seguía haciendo asta que cumplí los 15 y mi madre me obligo a trabajar con John 

-¿Asi que te gusta mucho patinar? – decía Freddie sentado junto conmigo al borde del lago, el me tenia abrazada  
-Me encanta – le dije sonriendo, , - cuando cumplí 7 años fui a un campeonato y gane el segundo lugar, siempre fue mi sueño ser patinadora profesional – dije mirando el lago congelado

-Algún dia ese deseo se cumplirá – el beso mi cuello y yo sonreí 

-No lo creo 

-Todos los sueños se pueden hacer realidad – el me abrazo con fuerzas para despues darme un tierno beso 

Despues de una maravillosa mañana decidimos entrar y comer, moria de hambre y Freddie era un excelente cocinero, habia hecho pollo a la plancha, con arroz y verduras cocidas, y un delicioso jugo de naranja, y de postre pay de limón, este chico era excelente, era el chico ideal el chico que toda mujer desea encontrar en su vida, y estaba segura de que si el se casaba con alguien, la chica seria muy afortunada, aunque yo no podía imaginarme a Freddie con otra chica que no fuera yo.

Después de terminar de comer decidimos ir a la sala a ver una pelicula, me senté en la piernas de Freddie mientras que el me abrazaba, estaba haciendo un poco de frio pero con Freddie abrazándome nisiquiera sentia frio, comenzamos a ver una película llamada El Diario de Un pasión, en verdad era una película muy hermosa, pero al ver a Freddie la película dejo de importar y me lance a sus labios, lo amaba, amaba besarlo, amaba tocarlo, amaba la forma en que reaccionaba mi piel en contacto con la suya, solo tenia una vida por la cual vivir, una gran amor para entregarle y una oportunidad para no caer y estar siempre con el 

-Porfavor, porfavor, quédate conmigo para siempre – susurraba mientras besaba mi cuello – no quiero que regrese a ese lugar, yo te quiero aquí conmigo 

-Freddie yo – en ese momento estaba apunto de contestarle, estaba apunto de decirle que si me quería ir con el, pero una llamada a su celular me hiso reaccionar y darme cuenta de que esto que estaba por hacer no estaba bien, yo no podía irme asi como asi con el , no sin antes ayudar a mi madre y a Kathy 

-Bueno – contesto el no de muy buena gana – como estas hermana?, cuando llegas?... que? – dijo el sorprendido – Carly acaso no te das cuenta de que estoy ocupado? ….si, si ,si, yo se que me debía hablar cuando llegaras, pero no cuando faltan 2 horas para que el avión aterrice …ok 3 horas – djo el volteando los ojos – pero dile a Mirto que vaya por ti …. No yo no puedo… porque estoy ocupado ….. no estoy haciendo tarea… claro que eres importante para mi pero…. Si Carly si te quiero pero ahora estoy muy ocupado yo llego asta mañana…. No puedo ir por ti … porque estoy en la cabaña y son 6 horas para llegar a Seattle …no Carly tus suplicas no sirven …. No lo hare … no seas insistente …. Dile a alex que vaya… no voy a irme… Carly entiende – pude ver como el suspiro y cerro sus ojos – esta bien Carly ire por ti pero me esperaras 3 horas … ok te quiero – el cerro su celular y me miro un poco decepcionado – yo quería pasar todo el dia contigo a solas, pero veo que no se podrá – el toco mi cabello y despues mi mejilla – lo siento 

-No te preocupes – dije sonriendo 

-Mi hermana es muy insistente y quiere que vaya por ella al aeropuerto, no quiere que nadie mas la reciba y esta dispuesta a esperarme 3 horas para que sea yo quien la reciba 

-Ya Freddie – toque su rostro – es tu hermana y tienes que ir por ella, además me imagino que te quiere mucho ya que esta dispuesta a esperarte 3 horas – bese sus labios ligeramente y me levante de sus piernas – anda vamos – le di la mano y el la tomo sonriendo 

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a recibir a mi hermana? 

-Yo no lo se Freddie, me da pena, que creer que ella vaya a pensar de mi después de saber donde trabajo y que es lo que hago? 

-No te preocupes, tu eres mi chica y a ella no creo que le importe mucho eso, además tiene que entender que te amo – se acerco a a abrazarme - tiene que aceptar a mi novia 

-¿Tu novia ? - pregunte sorprendida 

-Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado créeme que tu eres mas que mi novia o acaso no quieres serlo? 

-Yo… pues yo.. tu aun no me lo has pedido – dije apenada 

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? 

-Claro – le dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas ¿ porque era tan lindo? ¿ porque era tan tierno? estaba segura que no podía vivir sin el 

-Anda hermosa novia mia – tomo y mano y la beso delicadamente, para sonreírme , nos fuimos a vestir y fuimos a la cochera, no habia ningún auto, solo una motocicleta 

-¿Asi que aquí estas Margarette? – decía el sonriendo y acercándose a la motocicleta 

-¿Tus motos tienen nombre? 

-Esta no es mia, es de mi hermano Alex, el fue el que la nombro asi, pero yo también suelo ponerles nombres a mis autos y motocicletas 

-Que ñoño – dije sonriendo 

-Pero amas a este ñoño verdad? El levanto su ceja provocativamente y sonrio 

-Claro que si – me acerque y bese su mejilla 

-Le dije a Mirto viniera por nosotros hasta mañana, por eso no se encuentra ningún auto y si lo llamo son 6 horas para que llegue y 6 horas de regreso, asi que tomaremos la moto de mi hermano porque si no Carly me matara por llegar tarde y hacerla esperar – yo le sonreí y los 2 subimos a la moto – y no te preocupes volveremos a venir 

-¿Me lo prometes? 

-Te lo prometo – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, los 2 emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia Seattle y yo mire en dirección de esa hermosa cabaña en donde habia pasado los días mas maravillosos de mi vida y estaba segura que ese recuerdo seria algo que siempre recordaría.

PVO Kathy

Abrazaba a mi bebe mientras esperaba a que Nora regresara, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, estaba asustada, muy asustada y estaba segura de que John me podía quitar a mi hijo y venderlo, yo sabia que habia muchos depravados y le podían hacer tantas cosas a un pequeño niño, sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo al recordar eso, pude ver claramente como alguien se acercaba y roge a dios porque no fuera John, pero mis suplicas no sirvieron de nada ya que el mismo era el que habia entrado 

-¿Eso era lo que querías maldita estúpida? – me grito acercándose – casi mato a Pam, pero tu ya veras lo que te pasara – el se acerco a mi y me tomo del cabello fuertemente 

-Dejeda – grito Kevin , pero el muy estúpido se habia atrevido a empujarlo 

-No, no le hagas daño – grite fuertemente 

-Ya me tienes arto maldita niña, ya me hartaste – me grito dándome una bofetada – pero ahora mismo te iras a complacer a los clientes maldita – me grito levantándome – y en cuento a tu hijo olvídate de el 

-No , mi niño no – grite fuertemente, pero yo me habia levantado en los brazo – agarra a ese mocoso – le dijo John a Marco, pude ver como Marco tomo a Kevin en los brazos , trate de zafarme pero no podía, por mas que quería hacerlo el agarra de John era muy fuerte 

-Deja a esos niños – grito Nora 

-No te metas Nora – dijo John molesto 

-Que los bajes ahora mismo – volvió a decir ella 

-¿Que vas a hacer si no lo hago? ¿Acaso dejar ir a la estúpida esta como lo hisiste hace años? O como lo que hiciste con Samantha hace 20 años? Olvídalo Nora, no dejaras que otra estúpida se vaya de este lugar, además tu no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer con estas mocosa, es mi hija asi que hago lo que quiero – grito John completamente furioso 

-Bajala ahora mismo 

-No lo hare, asi que apártate 

-Deja a mi niño porfavor, has conmigo lo que quieras, pero deja a mi hijo 

-Yo lo voy a cuidar – dijo Nora – yo me lo llevare de aquí, te lo prometo , pero déjalo 

-No – volvió a gritar John haciendo que Nora se quitara – en cuanto a ti 

-Has lo que quieras conmigo, pero dale mi niño a Nora, porfavor 

-Que cierres la boca – grito John, en ese momento mire que Marco y mi bebe desaparecieron 

-Kevin. Kevin – gritaba con fuerza, John entro a su despacho y me dejo caer en el suelo sin piedad 

-Ahora si pequeñita hija de papi – decía el tomando su teléfono, yo no podía dejar de llorar y cuando quise salir corriendo me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado con seguro – ni lo intentes – me dijo molesto – ¿Ahh Hola señor Felton como estas? – decía el hablando por teléfono – si yo estoy muy bien …. Solo le quería decir que si ¿recuerda que hace un año me dijo que si le podía vender a la pelirroja que bailaba en mi bar? – cuando el dijo eso yo abri mis ojos completamente – si, si esa linda pelirroja, pues no se si quisiera tenerla … Ohh encerio – dijo el sonriendo sínicamente – solo que el precio será un poco mas …. Oh ¿encerio? ¿Tanto? – decía el sorprendido – será un honor hacer tratos con usted señor Felton, ahora en la noche la tendrá en su casa – dijo el con una sonrisa – claro, puede hacer lo que quiera con ella, le pertenecerá , pero claro mientras nos page bien – decía el sonriendo – ok nos vemos señor Felton – dijo el colgando su celular, yo no lo pude soportar mas y grite fuertemente, este imbécil me venderia sin importarle nada – creo que desde ahora también ganare mucho dinero contigo – dijo inclinándose hasta quedar frente a mi y tocando mi mejilla

-Soy tu hija – le grite – como me puedes hacer esto? Yo llevo tu sangre – le decía llorando 

-A mi eso no me importa, asi que vete preparando porque en la noche quiero que vuelvas loco al señor Felton, y si llego a tener una queja ahora si te quedas sin tu hijo, o acaso no quieres verlo de nuevo 

-Si – le grite 

-Pues cumple todo lo que el señor Felton te diga y tendrás de nuevo a tu hijo, pero si no lo haces lo venderé  
Ahora si estaba perdida, si no me acostaba con ese asqueroso anciano John jamas me permitiría ver a mi hijo


	7. BAJO LA MISMA LUNA

Ariana escuchaba el Electrocardiógrafo Aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados ya que solo quería dormir y no recordar nada, eso que le había pasado era lo más horrible del mundo, esos asquerosos hombres la habían tocado sin su consentimiento, la habían hecho hacer cosas asquerosas y lo peor era que si gritaba de dolor la golpeaban, había pasado los peores minutos de su vida con ellos, la habías lastimado física y emocionalmente y lo peor era que no podía hablar de mas ya que el mismo John había ido al hospital y le había advertido que si hablaba el mismo se encargaría de asesinarla.

Ariana no hacia otra cosa que llorar todo el día, las enfermeras y los doctores ya estaban acostumbrados a recibir casos de chicas violadas, pero ellos no sabían lo que le pasaba a Ariana, ellos no sabían lo que ella sufría ya que estaba destinada a vivir de violaciones toda su vida, Kathy pasaba tiempo con ella y aunque le hacia preguntas Ariana simplemente se limitaba a no contestar, no quería hablar con absolutamente nadie.

Fueron 4 días los que llevaba Ariana en el hospital, por lo menos necesitaba 10 días recuperándose pero John había mandado a Kathy a sacarla del hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta para que no siguieran las investigaciones, sobre todo Ariana había dado un apellido falso para que no la identificaran.

Descansaste 4 días – menciono John al ver a Ariana subir con cuidado a su auto, ella aun estaba lastimada y no podía sentarse bien – solo descansaras este dia y mañana te pondrás a trabajar – dijo tomando su celular - acabas de entrar a trabajar y ya estas descansando – dijo con desagrado – así no funcionan mis negocios – comenzó a marcar un numero – si para la próxima te pasa lo mismo dejare que te desangres – el puso el teléfono en su oído y esperaba a que contestaran

-Pero no puedes hacer esto – decía Kathy molesta – ella aun esta lastimada

-Tu no hables – dijo John con el ceño fruncido , y comenzó a hablar por el teléfono, mientras que Ariana solo se limitaba a llorar acomodada en una de las esquinas del auto, Kathy sentía una impotencia enorme por lo que John le hacia a esa pobre chica – por cierto – dijo tapando la bocina del celular – parece que mis hombres encontraron a Nora y a ti bastardo – dijo el sonriendo y comenzando a hablar por teléfono, los ojos de Kathy se abrieron por completo y sintió su rostro inundado en lágrimas, separarse de su hijo había sido lo mas doloroso que había hecho en su vida, pero ella sabia que lo había hecho para que el fuera libre y feliz, apuño sus manos y sintió una ira recorrer su cuerpo, no quería que su pequeño niño regresara a ese lugar y rogaba para que no fueran ellos.

Sam se comenzaba a vestir para empezar a trabajar, sería otro día duro para ella y su bebe, pero al menos tenía que seguir las ordenes de John para que no la golpeara, se miró al espejo y miro a una Sam con ojeras, una Sam diferente a la que veía en el espejo cuando estaba con Freddie, pero aun así sus ojos brillaban mucho y eso se debía a su bebe, ese pedacito de Freddie que vivía dentro de ella.

-Tengo que pensar bien que hacer – susurraba ella acariciando su vientre – no podre ocultarte por mucho tiempo – murmuraba hablándole a su bebe, su vientre aún se encontraba plano pero sabía que dentro de unos meses su vientre se vería abultado y tendría que ocultarlo.

Termino de maquillarse y peinarse para verse de nuevo en el espejo, no parecía una chica de 18 años y ella parecía una de casi 30, esos años con John la habían desgastado bastante

-Por ti hare todo lo que sea necesario mi hermoso – susurro ella de nuevo con cariño, salió del pequeño camerino y se dirigió a donde todas las chicas esperaban su turno para bailar

-500 dólares con un solo cliente – decía Amely una de las chicas que trabajaba para John – amo este trabajo – beso los billetes y comenzó a sonreír, las chicas bailaban y hacían privados para los hombres y unas podían tener relaciones con los clientes pero las que no lo deseaban no, las únicas obligadas a acostarse con los clientes eran Sam y ahora Ariana, las demás lo hacían por gusto.

-Ahora con ustedes Angelito travieso – dijo el DJ Del bar, todos los hombres se comenzaron a volver locos, Angelito travieso era una de las chicas mas deseadas y una de las razones por las cuales John tenia el bar lleno.

Sam camino en dirección del tubo y cuando lo sostuvo en sus manos la música comenzó Blurred Lines de Robin Thicke comenzó a sonar, ella comenzó a deslizarse por ese tubo con sensualidad causando que los hombres frente a ella se emocionaran demasiado, dio varias vueltas y después subió 2 de sus piernas quedando suspendida en el aire, los hombres se volvían locos, ella comenzó a descender poco a poco hasta quedar en el suelo y levantar un poco su trasero, se levantó de nuevo y fue cuando comenzó a bailar contoneando sus caderas al ritmo de la música, camino hasta que pequeño escenario que estaba frente a ella y se aproximó a los clientes gateando con sensualidad, los ojos de los clientes brillaban con morbosidad y eso era algo que Sam quería, comenzó a tocar los rostro de los hombres y estos se querían desmayar, sin pensarlo todos comenzaron a sacar dinero pero no la podían tocar a ella ya que serian sacados del bar de inmediato, por suerte para Sam ese dia no seria vendida a ningún hombre ya que le habían dado todo el turno de la noche bailando. Los hombres seguían sacando dólares y ella los tomaba con felicidad, fue en ese momento cuando se arrodillo y dejo caer su sostén y fue cuando los hombres gritaron de la emoción y comenzaron casi a lanzarles con mucho dinero, Sam tomaba todo el dinero mientras tocaba las mejillas de ellos, ella sonreía pero en el interior sentía un asco horrible.

Cuando la canción termino ella camino en dirección de la cortina para ir a descansar un poco ya que bailar era agotador, conto el dinero y al menos había ganado 10,000 dólares y los billetes no cabían en sus manos, antes de que Marco llegara a arrebatarle el dinero logro esconder un poco entre su tanga y medias, en cuanto termino de esconderlo llego Marco y le arrebato lo que tenia en las manos sin decirle nada, ella solo negó con su cabeza ya que el siempre se portaba de esa manera con ellas, camino rápidamente hasta llegar a una mesa en donde a veces había unas botellas de agua, tomo una de ellas y miro una cinta de contacto, le quito la etiqueta a la botella de agua y saco los dólares que había alcanzado a esconder, los envolvió en la etiqueta y con un poco de cinta de contacto lo pego debajo de la mesa para que nadie se diera cuenta de donde escondía ese dinero, Sam sonrio feliz al saber que ese dinero lo utilizaría el dia que escapara de ese lugar, estaba pensado planear una huida ya que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su embarazo y guardando el dinero podría hacerlo con mas facilidad.

-En 10 minutos es tu turno – dijo Amely mirándola de pies a cabeza, Amely era una chica de 25 años, piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos color miel, era una chica hermosa pero ni con su belleza podía opacar a Sam, esa chica con su sola presencia hacia que todos los hombres la voltearan a ver, y sobre todo John que solo tenia ojos para Sam y no para ella.

-¿Asi que la putita de John que tiene pensado hacer? – dijo Amely con burla

-¿Me puedes dejar por favor? – dijo Sam con enfado, Amely siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para gritarle o decirle cosas, los celos eran terrible y Amely era una chica realmente celosa

Sin que se lo esperara Sam sintió como alguien la empujo fuertemente contra la pared y tomo su cuello

-Ya estoy harta de ti – la amenazo Amely – Harta de que todos te miren, harta de que para John tu seas lo mejor de este bar, Amely no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de la vida de Sam, jamas se habría imaginado que Sam era prisionera de John

-¿Que crees que haces? – fue en ese momento cuando Kathy llego empujando a Amely lejos de Sam – ¿que rayos pensabas hacer maldita estúpida? – le grito con fuerzas al ver como Sam se tocaba su cuello tratando de aliviar el dolor

-Otra que goza de los beneficios de este maldito Bar – grito Amely con molestia, Kathy era otra de las chicas que más llamaba la atención del Bar aparte de Sam – desde que ustedes están en este maldito lugar los clientes solo las buscan a ustedes y dejan menos ganancias a nosotras – grito Amely con furia – y tu maldita estúpida, no por ser hija del jefe tiene derecho a hacer lo que quieras

-Cierra la boca Amely si no sabes lo que dices – la amenazo Kathy, ella estaba a punto de irse sobre Amely si intentaba golpear a Sam

-Para mi que tu padre te folla y por eso te crees tanto dere…– grito Amely

-¿Que rayos dijiste? – fue cuando John la tomo fuertemente de brazo y la arrojó al suelo – en tu puta vida se te ocurra volver a decir eso – Amely solo abría sus ojos sorprendida, John jamas las había tratado mal a ellas o golpearla

-Lo siento señor – se disculpo Amely bajando el rostro

-Ustedes 2 se largan a trabajar – les grito a Sam y a Kathy, las 2 rápidamente se fueron de ese lugar y caminaron al baño

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kathy revisando el cuello rojo de Sam –¿esa maldita te lastimo?

-No te preocupes – Sam bajo un poco su mirada, tenia que cuidarse muchísimo ya que cualquier golpe podía hacerla perder a su bebe.

Freddie se encontraba sentado en el Jardín desayunando con Carly y Brad, Carly le había hecho prometer a Brad que no hablaría nada acerca de lo ocurrido con Sam, Aunque Carly deseaba contarle la verdad a su hermano no podía ya que su padre le había hecho prometer que no dijera, sobre todo Carly aun recordaba el terror que había sentido al ser casi violada por John, aun recordaba los golpes que había recibido y sobre todo el secuestro, no quería volver a pasar por eso y lo peor era que si Freddie se atrevía a buscar a Sam de nuevo.

-Si , si lo recuerdo – decía Brad con vergüenza – me cai a la alberca

-Y te intentaron sacar y tumbaste al salvavidas – decía Carly abrazándolo con fuerzas, Freddie solo veía lo feliz que su hermana se encontraba con Brad, esperaba algún dia poder encontrarse con una mujer que lo amara y que el también la amara

-Joven Freddie, alguien viene a visitarlo – dijo Mirto señalando a Mía, Carly abrió sus ojos y rápidamente camino a donde Mía estaba

-¿Que rayos quieres? – pregunto Carly con odio

-Vengo a hablar con Freddie – Mia la reto con la mirada

-El no quiere hablar contigo

-Eso a ti no te interesa, deja de una vez que tu hermano sea el que hable y no tu estúpida metida – Mía la empujo y Carly enfurecida la empujo mas fuerte haciendo que esta fuera a dar al suelo

-No le hables a mi hermano , eres una estúpida – Carly era toda una dama, había recibido muchos modales pero cuando veía a Mia hacia que todo eso se fuera el diablo

-Tu no te metas – le grito Mia y Carly estuvo apunto de lanzarse sobre ella pero Brad la detuvo

-Ya basta Carly – la detuvo Brad, pero Carly alcanzo a tomar el cabello de Mia y arrancar cabello

-Carly! – grito Freddie alterado

-Woou pelea de chicas – decía Alex caminando en dirección de donde estaban todos – me acabo de perder de algo bueno – Mia lo fulmino con la mirada -¿ Quien gano? – Pregunto divertido

-La que se quedo con el cabello en la mano – dijo Brad riendo

-Muy bien hermana , Dame 5 – dijo Alex levantando su mano y Carly choco su palma contra la de su hermano causando que Mia se enfureciera aun mas

-Voy a hablar con Mia, me pueden dejar solo? – hablo Freddie y todos lo voltearon a ver, Mia le sonrio victoriosa a Carly

-Pero Freddie ..

-Déjame hablar con ella Carly – pidió Freddie con tranquilidad

-Creo que tiene razón – Brad le hablaba a Carly tratando de calmarla – deja que hablen – Carly se encogió de hombros

-Si esa zorra te hace algo te juro que la asesino

-Anda asesina – dijo Brad tomando su Brazo – Vamos por algo de nieve – dijo en tono burlón, ella, Alex y Brad se retiraron dejando solos a Freddie y a Mia

-¿A que has venido? – pregunto Freddie tratando de tranquilizarse, ver a Mia lo alteraba un poco

-Estaba preocupada por ti Freddie, quería saber como estabas

-Estoy bien – dijo el negando con la cabeza – te puedes retirar si lo quieres

-Freddie yo me siente mal por lo que te hiso, se que fue lo mas horrible que se le puede hacer a una persona, pero entiéndeme – decía bajando el rostro – por tu culpa mi hermano fue a dar a la cárcel, tu te acostabas con su novia ¿ cómo querias que el reaccionara? – Freddie solo se encogió de hombros y recordó a Jade, la chica con la que se había acostado por meses, la que era mucho mayor que el, recordaba el dia que su novio había llegado a la habitación de universidad de Jade y los había encontrado en plena Accion , Freddie solo bajo la mirada – era mi hermano al que metieron a la cárcel por golpearte ¿ dime si tu no hubieras reaccionado de esa manera si vez a la mujer que amas acostándose con otro? – Freddie solo suspiro, si hubiera visto a la mujer que amara con otro en definitiva lo hubiera asesinado - sé que el te golpeo y todo, pero enserio era lo menos que te merecía – Mia bajo la mirada – El le iba a pedir matrimonio a Jade ese dia y lo primero que miro fue a otro chico con ella, Mi hermano estaba molesto y asi como Carly te defiende yo hice lo mismo, el me pidió que me vengara de ti por lo que le habías hecho, pero yo me enamore de ti Freddie – cuando ella dijo eso el solo negó con la cabeza

-Yo también me enamore de tu y me rompiste el corazón

-Lo mismo que tu le hiciste a mi hermano – Freddie se sentía un idiota al escuchar eso, Mia no era Mala, solo había defendido a su hermano tal como Carly lo había hecho, Freddie estaba mas que seguro que se merecía eso

-Solo espero que algún dia me perdones por lo que te hice, se que no me volverás a amar porque te lastime demasiado, pero por lo menos quiero que seamos amigos

-Tengo que pensarlo – Mia se acerco a Freddie para sentarse a un lado de el y tomar sus manos – además no tengo nada que perdonarte ya que yo me merecia eso

-Gracias – murmuro Mia sonriendo – se que nada volverá a ser como antes y sobre todo se que Carly jamas me vera de buena manera pero al menos sabre que puedo ser tu amiga de nuevo – Freddie fijo su mirada en ella, hace un año había estado enamorado de esos ojos azules, ahora solo los veía como cualquier par de ojos de ese color, en ese momento el azul de Mia cambio para convertirse en un azul celeste con la orilla verde, sacudió un poco su rostro y los ojos azules oscuros de Mia volvieron, ¿ de quien rayos eran esos ojos? Trato de olvidarlo

-Solo dame tiempo ok

-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario – Mia le sonrio y se levanto – yo esperare – se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después alejarse por el jardín.

Freddie se quedo por varios minutos sentado, pensando en ese color de ojos ¿ porque habían venido a su mente cuando había visto los ojos de Mia? Tenia que recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo y tenia que ser pronto.

Brad, Carly y Alex regresaron al jardín a hablar con Freddie, Carly aun estaba molesta y Alex le decía que debía poner ese cabello como trofeo, Freddie no dejaba de pensar en ese hermoso color de ojos.  
La noche llego rápidamente y Freddie se encontraba en su habitación, cerro su computadora portátil y camino en dirección del balcón a ver la luna, se veía realmente hermosa ese dia

-¿Quien eres Samantha? – Pregunto mirando a la luna - ¿porque siempre recuerdo tu nombre? ¿Acaso esos ojos azules eran tuyos? – se preguntó, aunque no sabia cuando lo descubriría – tengo que saber quién eres Samantha – dijo mirando la luna de nuevo

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Ariana había llegado al Bar, entre Kathy y Sam le enseñaban a bailar y a Moverse en el tubo, Ariana hacia lo posible por no hacerles caso y ya se había llevado varios golpes por parte de John por desobedecer, Sam le decía que lo mejor seria obedecer para que asi no recibiera mas golpes, Sam cada vez que podía escondía dinero y se daba cuenta de que estaba obteniendo bastante, por su parte Kathy también le ayudaba, Ariana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo evitando a todo mundo, no quería hablar con nadie pero lo peor llegaba al momento de ser vendida a otros hombres, era amenazada por John de que si no hacia lo que el decía la golpearía muchísimo o lo peor seria que Mandaría asesinar a su hermana y a su pequeño sobrino, Ariana tenia que obseder ya que sabia que lo único que le quedaba era su hermano y ese niño, Kathy todos los dias agradecía que los hombres de John no hubieran encontrado a Nora y a Kevin y al menos se sentía mas tranquila, por su parte Sam tenia que acceder a ser violada por John, trataba de no resistirse para nada ya que no quería ser golpeada, todo lo hacia por su bebe para que este estuviera a salvo.

La noche había sido realmente agitadora, Sam había logrado guardar dinero y aunque casi había sido descubierta por Amely, al menos agradecía de que Kathy estuviera ahí para protegerla. Entro a la habitación y miro a Kathy y a Ariana dormidas, se quito esa horrible ropa o si se podía llamar ropa al pequeño pedazo de tela que tenia, se puso una pijama y camino en dirección de una pequeña ventanilla que se encontraba al lado de su colchón, se dejo caer despacio y observo la luna, ese dia brillaba como nunca, levanto un poco su blusa y llevo sus manos a su vientre para acariciarlo con ternura

-¿Tu padre estará vivo? – susurro despacio mientras acariciaba su vientre – deseo con todo mi corazón que si lo este – sintió unas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas – se que el y yo jamás podremos estar juntos de nuevo porque John lo mataría si nos viera juntos, pero si tu papa esta mu … - ni siquiera termino de decirlo ya que llevo sus manos a su boca, ella deseaba con todo su corazón que Freddie estuviera vivo, aunque no estuviera con ella ni con su bebe, Sam deseaba con todo su corazón que estuviera vivo – espero que si tu padre esta vivo pudiera ver esa hermosa luna, los 2 estaríamos viendo la luna en este mismo momento – susurro - Bajo la misma luna – murmuro cerrando sus ojos y acariciando su vientre con cuidado.  
Lo que ni ella ni Freddie sabían era que si estaba viendo la misma luna, estaban bajo la misma luna pensando el uno en el otro


	8. CHAD

CHAD (CAPITULO 8 )

Bueno en este capitulo llega un nuevo personaje que les hara imposible la vida imposible a las chicas.  
Ahora John sentira lo que es ver como alguien daña a quien el protege.

ADVERTENCIA : CAPITULO FUERTE, CONTIENE ESCENAS ALGO DESCRIPTIVAS.

Un BMW S se estaciono frente al bar Titanium , de este auto descendió un joven de algunos 25 años, cabello negro como la noche y ojos tan grises como el plomo, pero ese color tan lindo no tenía que ver con el alma oscura de ese chico que se aproximaba caminando en dirección de la entrada, su mirada era tan fuerte que el solo verla causaba miedo, sus ojos tan penetrantes te hacían temblar. En la entrada se encontraba Marco y al verlo solo se hiso a un lado para que pasara, llego hasta la mitad de bar y visualizo a la chica que bailaba sensualmente en el escenario, Una pelirroja y alta y con un cuerpo que podía volver loco a cualquiera, el sonrió de lado al verla ya que las veces que había ido a ese bar ella no se encontraba ahí.

Camino hasta llegar a la mesa en donde John hablaba por celular y toco su hombro, John al verlo colgó y sonrió ampliamente

-Chad! Cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo John al verlo – pensé que te habías olvidado de tu tío

-Para nada – Chad se sentó junto con John y este rápidamente llamo a un mesero para que le sirvieran algo

-Pediste ayuda y aquí estoy – aunque Chad aún era muy joven el había ayudado a su tío John con dinero, Chad era hijo de un primo de John llamado Philip, Él era un gran empresario y sobre todo millonario, pero jamás se habría imaginado que su hijo estuviera involucrado en trata de blancas o prostitución, Chad al igual que John tenían unos trabajos honestos para así cubrir el verdadero negocio que eran los bares. John quería a Chad como a un hijo, el hijo que siempre había deseado tener, aunque John sabía que Freddie era su hijo, pero por el simple hecho de tratar de quitarle a Sam lo había odiado a muerte , pero aun así le había perdonado la vida por el simple hecho de descubrir que era su hijo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-El tiempo que tú quieras – decía mientras veía a Kathy bailar sensualmente, la seguía con la mirada mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro - Veo que tienes chicas muy hermosas

-Demasiadas – decía John mirando a su celular, jamás tenía tiempo de ver a la chica que se encontraba bailando, solo veía a Sam cuando esta salía

-¿Me puedes prestar una? – Susurro con una sonrisa torcida – puedo pagar

-No te preocupes – John le dio un golpecito en el hombro – mientras estés aquí puedes tomar a la chica que quieras

-Oye tío, ¿qué hay de la pelirroja? – John levanto su ceja al escuchar eso, sabía perfectamente que se refería a Kathy

-Cualquiera menos eso

-¿Pero porque no?

-Cualquiera menos esa – volvió a repetir, Chad bufo molesto y giro su vista hacia Amely, la iba a pedir pero miro a Ariana y a Sam saliendo al escenario

-¿Pueden ser 2? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Mi sobrinito está creciendo – dijo John dándole un golpe en la espalda – toma las que quieras - Chad se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y camino en dirección de donde estaban las chicas, les tendió la mano y estas lo miraron confundidas, ellas debían bailar y no podían ir con ningún cliente, Sam volteo a ver a John alarmada ya que pensaba que se trataba de algo chico borracho pero John solo les afirmo con el rostro, las dos le tendieron la mano a Chad y les ayudo a bajar, cuando estuvieron debajo el no dudo ningún segundo antes de abrazarlas y tocar el trasero de Sam, Todos bufaron molestos ya que les encantaba ver a Sam y Chad se la estaba llevando.

-Me voy a divertir mucho esta noche – murmuro el sonriendo, Sam solo negó con su cabeza, de nuevo a su horrible pesadilla y lo peor era que ese día ella descansaba de vender su cuerpo a hombres.

Los 3 caminaron en dirección de las habitación que John había puesto para acostarse con las chicas, el las soltó y camino para acostarse en la cama y sonreír con malicia, las 2 chicas que tenía frente a el eran unas hermosuras.

-¿Así que porque no comienzas a desvestirse? – decía Chad acostado en la cama, había levantado sus brazos y los había puesto detrás de su cabeza, Sam y Ariana se mirara y negaran con su cabeza – estoy esperando – una sonrisa perversa se cruzó por su rostro mientras veía a las chicas quitarse la ropa – esperen – dijo divertido – quiero que bailen sensualmente y se la quiten - Ariana sentía un horrible coraje al escuchar las exigencias de clientes estúpidos y Sam no decía nada, ella hacía lo que le pidieran con tal de no recibir una paliza.

Chad tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, las chicas habían cumplido con todo lo que el había pedido, aunque la morena se había puesto un poco testaruda al final había accedido a hacer todo.

-Ahora paganos – decía Ariana comenzando a vestirse, lo miro con simple odio

-Vaya, vaya , vaya – Chad camino a donde ella estaba tomándola de la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de el – tan bonita y tan odiosa – dijo tocando los labios de Ariana , ella solo lo seguía viendo con asco, todos los hombres eran un asco para ella – deberías ser más como la rubia – el volteo a ver a Sam que se vestía, por más que a Sam le dieran asco los hombres, por más que los odiara no les podía decir que no, menos ahora que estaba embarazada y que sabía que podía recibir un mal golpe y perder a su bebe – ella no se quejó para nada

-No me interesa – dijo Ariana sin interés – quiero que nos pagues – trato de alejarse de él, pero el torció una sonrisa, ese tipo de chicas eran las que le gustaban, aprisiono más a Ariana contra el

-No lo creo cariño – dijo negando con la cabeza – mi tío me permitió tener a las chicas que yo quisiera a la hora que quisiera y totalmente gratis – tanto Ariana como Sam abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas

-¿Tu tío es John? – se atrevió a preguntar Sam

- Así es Cariño – Chad soltó a Ariana y comenzó a vestirse – así que se van acostumbrando a no recibir paga de mi parte - Sam bajo la mirada ya que sabía que esto le saldría gratis a ese chico y ella no obtendría dinero para poder escapar, ella odiaba eso – por cierto – susurro poniendo uno de sus dedos en la barbilla de Ariana – más noche vendré por un segundo Round – Ariana se enfureció y Chad salió con una sonrisa en el rostro a la puerta.

Camino de nuevo a donde estaba su tío pero volteando al escenario, quería ver a la pelirroja en algún lugar pero no la encontraba. Camino en dirección de donde se encontraba John hablando por teléfono y se sentó de nuevo junto a el

-Woow, te felicito tío , estas chicas son lo máximo – dijo tomando la bebida que había dejado minutos atrás – me dejaron agotado – le señalo a uno de los meseros para que trajeran mas bebidas

-Cuando quieras puedes tomar a las chicas – John seguía en su celular

-Tío, ¿porque no me quieres prestar a la pelirroja? – John solo rodo sus ojos

-¿Y cómo sigue tu padre? – John evadió la pregunta

-Muy bien, solo estoy esperando a que el viejo se muera para que me deje su herencia – Chad levanto sus brazos y los llevo detrás de su cabeza – entonces cuando quiera puedo tenerlas? Y también a la peli …

-Cuando quieras tendrás a las chicas que te dije – decía John levantándose de la mesa, no le daría explicaciones de porque no quería que tocara a Kathy, por mi maldito que fuera ella era su hija y no sacaría provecho vendiéndola, no era cariño más bien lastima por su hija. Chad rodo sus ojos al escuchar a su tío, no seguiría sus órdenes ya que le gustaba la pelirroja y haría lo que fuera para tenerla, se quedó sentando en la mesa por un rato más mirando a las chicas bailar, en ese momento miro a Kathy caminar en dirección del escenario, era su oportunidad de probar el cuerpo de esa chica, cuando la miro cerca no dudo en acercarse más a ella, no sabía porque pero solo había visto una sola vez a la chica y su sangre hervía por ella

-¿Oye que te parece si me haces un privado? – Chad sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Kathy y ella solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver los ojos grises de Chad, le habían causado pánico– no pasara nada – dijo lamiendo sus labios – que no conozcas

-Chad! – John lo veía recargado en la pared mientras que fumaba uno de su cigarrillos – ¿que rayos te dije de esa chica? – Chad volvió a rodar sus ojos

-Solo una vez tío – cuando Kathy escucho eso sintió que se desmayaría, ese chico la estaba pidiendo y sobre todo no era cualquier chico, era sobrino de su padre y por lo tanto podía ser familia de ella.

-Ya dije que no – decía mientras negaba con la cabeza – lárgate a trabajar – le ordeno a Kathy, ella se soltó rápidamente de Chad y camino en dirección del escenario – no toques a esa chica

-¿Que tiene esa chica de especial? ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿O acaso es tu chica? – John sintió repulsión al escuchar eso, era obvio que no deseaba a su propia hija, pero no la vendería solo por lastima

-No pidas explicaciones – Chad negó con la cabeza y giro su vista para toparse con Ariana que se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas, esperando a su turno

-Ok, creo que me voy a divertir esta noche muchísimo ¿puedo tomar a una chica toda la noche?

-Has lo que quieras – dijo John contestando una llamada a celular – solo no te acerques a la pelirroja

-No prometo nada – murmuro Chad muy bajito para que John no escuchara, se despidió de su tio y comenzó a caminar a donde estaba Ariana – hola hermosa – Ariana levanto su vista con desagrado y miro a Chad haciendo una mueca de asco

-¿Otra vez tu? – dijo girando su rostro

-Ya se que me extrañabas – el tomo el brazo de Ariana y ella simplemente se zafo de su agarre

-¿Que rayos te pasa?

-Mi tío me permitió quedarme contigo toda la noche, así que vete quitando esa linda ropita que adorna tu cuerpo para ir a la habitación y tener un segundo, tercero, cuarto y muchos más Round – Ariana aunque parecía una chica fuerte, siempre reprimía su coraje y sus lágrimas. Y sobre todo deseaba asesinar a ese chico.

Sam había terminado su turno y era hora de descansar, Kathy estaba a un lado de ella y se había dormido al instante, Sam levanto un poco la sabana del colchón y debajo de ella había un gran agujero en el colchón, Sam saco los billetes que tenía en su corset y los metió dentro de el agujero cubriéndolo para que nadie lo encontrara, tenia que conseguir muchísimo dinero para asi poder escapar de ese lugar y tener lo suficiente para vivir por un tiempo.

Fue a uno de los baños a darse una ducha, el agua fría caía sobre su espalda y ella con una esponja frotaba su cuerpo, quería quitar las horribles caricias de ese chico, odiaba ser tocada por alguien más, odiaba que le exigieran hacer cosas que no quería, sintió un nudo en su garganta y sin pensarlo comenzó a llorar, fuertes sollozos salían de sus labios, era demasiado el dolor que sentía en ese momento, había sufrido bastante y lo peor que John le había hecho era tenerla como una prostituta que todo hombre podía disfrutar, sentía asco y repulsión al ser tocada y lo que más le dolía era saber que su bebe podría sufrir las consecuencias de alguna enfermedad o un golpe.

-Si no fuera por ti, yo ya me hubiera quitado la vida – murmuraba Sam acariciando su vientre – si no es porque tú eres fruto del gran amor que Freddie y yo nos tuvimos, te juro que ahora yo estuviera junto con tu abuelo, disfrutando de su compañía – susurraba con cuidado - Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro ,Cuando me dije que nunca te dejaría ir " – cantaba muy despacio la canción que su padre solia cantarle cuando ella se encontraba asustada - "Cuando todas las sombras casi acaban con tu luz " – susurraba limpiando sus lagrimas - Recuerdo que me dijiste " no me dejes sola" Pero todo está muerto y enterrado y en el pasado de esta noche" "Sólo cierra los ojos, El sol se esta poniendo, Vas a estar bien, Nadie puede hacerte daño. Ven luz de la mañana, Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos " – Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar todos los bellos momentos que había pasado con Freddie – Sanos y salvos cariño – murmuro con ternura.

Salió del baño ya vestida con su pijama, camino en dirección de su colchón y como todos los días se acostó boca arriba para mirar por esa abertura la gran luna que se asomaba, ella levanto su blusa y con cuidado comenzó a acariciar su vientre pensando en la posibilidad de que Freddie mirara la misma luna que ella y su bebe. Miro con ternura el tatuaje que tenia, esa "F" Que le recordaba que le pertenecía a Freddie, solo a Freddie y a ningún hombre más. Asi fue como se durmió yendo a sus sueños en donde ella era libre, donde ella estaba con Freddie y con su bebe.

Tanto Sam como Ariana habían pasado por la manos de Chad casi todos los días , él las había disfrutado como nunca, el aparte de John era el único que las podía tener a la hora y día que quisieran sin importa nada, Ariana sentía un asco y repulsión con ese hombre, odiaba q intentara tocarla todo el tiempo, tenía que soportar a John y ahora a ese imbécil, por su parte Sam ya no se quejaba de nada, se estaba acostumbrando a esa horrible Vida, todo por su bebe, al menos agradecía que Chad era menos brusco que los otros hombres y jamás había intentado golpearla, Pero Chad muy a pesar de que podía tener a la chica que quisiera. No podía sacarse la idea de que quería hacer suya a la Chica pelirroja, esa misma q su tío le había negado que tocara, le excitaba la idea de un día poder tenerla, la deseaba como a ninguna, pero su tío le había advertido que no se le ocurriera tocarla y eso le encantaba más …poder tener algo prohibido.

-Oye Chad – Decía John mientras revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio – saldré este fin de semana y quiero que te hagas cargo del negocio – Chad que daba vueltas como niño en la silla giratoria se detuvo y sonrió

-Claro tío, yo te ayudare – una sonrisa malévola adorno su rostro

Kathy dormía un poco antes de que su turno llegara, a Sam y Ariana les había tocado irse un poco mas temprano ya que irían al otro bar, fue en ese momento cuando Kathy sintió algo sobre ella, abrió sus ojos con pánico he intento voltearse pero no podía, sintió 2 brazos tomando sus manos y sintió como había dejado Caer todo el peso sobre su espalda.

- Esto será rápido muñeca – le susurro Chad al oído, Kathy abrió sus ojos con desesperación he intentaba levantarse pero Chad oprimía su cuerpo evitándoselo

- No, no por favor - rogaba ella con miedo

- Mi tío me dejo a cargo de este bar, así que también estoy a cargo de ti – Chad lamio sus labios al sentir el cuerpo de Kathy, tenía día deseándola con locura, Kathy intentaba soltarse pero no podía, estaba boca abajo y no podía defenderse en lo absoluto

-Sera rápido hermosa, no te desesperes - dijo Chad con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, y sin que ella se lo esperara Chad rompió su blusa, y comenzó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Kathy ella temblaba y lloraba con terror, sabía que nadie escucharía sus gritos, no quería eso, ella jamás había sido violada por nadie, muy a pesar de que John la tenía en un prostíbulo el jamás había permitido que alguien la tocara.

Chad metió sus manos entre el colchón y Kathy y comenzó a tocar sus pechos con fuerza y a morder su cuello, Kathy gritaba de dolor he intentaba hacer lo posible por liberarse pero no podía, en ese momento Chad saco el Short de ella junto con su ropa interior dejándola desnuda frente a el, los ojos de abrieron de placer al ver ese cuerpo tan hermosos que en pocos segundos seria de él, se quitó su camisa de inmediato, y quito su cinturón, cuando Kathy escucho eso sintió una desesperación recorrer su cuerpo he intento moverse pero Chad la detuvo

-¿A dónde vas hermosa? Ni sabes lo que te espera, - la aprisiono de nuevo debajo de él, rápidamente bajo sus pantalones y su bóxer, lamio sus labios para así tomar con rudeza las caderas de Kathy y penetrarla con fuerza.

Kathy dio un grito aterrador al sentir a aquel chico dentro de ella moviéndose rudamente, por su parte Chad cerraba sus ojos de placer, la chica que tenía en sus brazos no estaba muy experimentada y lo sabía ya que Al entrar en ella se había dado cuenta que aún estaba algo apretada y eso le encantaba

-Te sientes tan bien muñeca - susurraba en el oído de Kathy mientras ella aruñaba con fuerza la almohada, gritaba y trataba de moverse pero no podía, sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro mientras el recuerdo de Kevin, el amor de su vida regresaba a ella, ese chico con el que ella se había ido de ese lugar horrible, ese chico tan bueno y tierno que la había ayudado a escapar, el recuerdo de la primera noche que habían pasado juntos regreso a ella, el había sido tan tierno y delicado en todo momento , esa había sido la noche más linda de su vida, había sido su primera y única vez, y de esa vez había nacido el fruto de su amor, su pequeño Kevin

Solo había sido una vez la que había estado con su amado y estaba agradecida de eso, pero saber que al próximo día lo perdieron le causó un dolor grande, en ese momento los fuertes gemidos de Chad la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, su amado ya no estaba y jamás sería feliz de nuevo.

Chad tomo con más fuerzas las caderas de Kathy enterrando sus uñas en ellas causándole heridas, Kathy gritara de dolor al sentir como ese hombre la penetraba con fuerzas

-Estas tan apretada – lamio sus labios – casi no puedo y esto se siente deliciosos – jadeaba el hombre, Kathy seguía gritando con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara, en ese momento Chad salió de ella y la giro rápidamente, una mirada lujuriosa recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de ella, sin pensarlo le abrió las piernas y entro de nuevo con fuerza causando que Kathy volviera a gritar de dolor.

El chico parecía no cansarse, a Kathy los segundos le parecían días, para el era puro placer y para ella era dolor y sufrimiento en cada envestida que él le daba.

-Cuando John se entere te va a matar – dijo ella con los ojos inundados en lagrimas

-Pero tú no vas a decir nada – murmuro tomándola fuertemente de la quijada – tu no vas a decir nada porque me encargo de asesinar a tu hijo – Kathy abrió sus ojos impresionada y comenzó a llorar aún más – Sé que el tío John lo está Buscando, así que una palabra tuya y jamás lo vuelves a ver – una sonrisa perversa se formó en el rostro de Chad al darse cuenta de que Kathy jamás hablaría y que tenía la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo que quisiera con ella, por su parte Kathy seguía llorando con fuerza, ese hombre ya la tenia en sus manos - ¿ con cuántos te has acostado? – susurro jadeando mientras se seguía moviendo con fuerza, en verdad le encantaba esta chica, Kathy solo giro su rostro, no quería ver a Chad - ¿ Que si con cuantos has estado? – dijo moviéndose con más fuerza y tomando su cabello causando que Kathy gritara de dolor

- Solo con uno - decía ella intentado quitar las manos de Chad de su cabello

-¿Cuantas veces? - dijo enterrándose con fuerzas

- Solo una vez - gritaba ella con dolor - una vez - una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro de Chad, la chica no estaba tan experimentada como las otras y eso le encanto, con su boca comenzó a devorar los pechos de Kathy y a morderlos mientras que ella tocaba su cabello tratando de aliviar el dolor, las envestidas de Chad se volvieron más fuertes y en ese momento el se vino dentro de ella con fuerza dejando caer todo su peso sobre Kathy

Chad jadeaba mientras que Kathy lloraba de dolor , Sintió como el salió de ella y comenzó a vestirse

-Cuidadito con decir algo - dijo mirando a la chica que se encontraba desnuda en ese colchón, verla así lo excitaba bastante, deseaba quedarse todo el día pero tenía que trabajar - en la noche vuelvo – dijo antes de salir, cuando Kathy escucho eso se dejó caer sobre el duro colchón y comenzó a llorar con fuerzas.

Freddie había pasado casi todo el día en su computadora portátil pasando todos los apuntes de la escuela, ese tiempo que había pasado en coma había perdido muchas clases y eso no era lo peor, no recordaba nada de lo que había aprendido en esos meses en los que no recordaba nada y tenía que repasar todos los apuntes, después de dejar la mayoría de los trabajos dejo su portátil en la cama y decidió darse una ducha, su cabeza aun dolía pero eso no era impedimento para que el se la llevara todo el dia sin hacer nada, un refrescante baño de agua fría lo había hecho sentirse mejor, salió del baño con la toalla envuelta en la cintura y con el cuerpo aun bañado por pequeñas gotas de agua, se cabello ahora estaba mas largo de lo normal y casi llegaba a su ojos, tenia que cortárselo pronto.

No sabía porque pero todas las noches antes de dormir siempre miraba la luna, algo le decía que debía mirarla pero no sabia que, dejo de ver la luna por un momento solo para dirigirse a tomar algo de ropa y después regresarse a contemplar la luna por unos minutos mas, cuando se visto con su pijama llevo sus manos a su cabeza y noto la cicatriz que aun tenia en ella, habían rapado es parte y tenia varias puntadas, esa era una de las razones por las que quería cortar su cabello urgentemente

-Pareces un mono – dijo el riendo, llevo sus manos a su nuca y sostuvo el cabello de atrás - otra semana mas y podrás hacerte una cola de caballo – en ese momento algo llamo su atención, había algo en su nuca y no sabía que era, rápidamente fue por un espejo y lo puso detrás de su nuca fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una "S" Tatuada, un tatuaje que el no recordaba haberse hecho


	9. RECUERDOS

ADVERTENCIA : CAPITULO FUERTE Y NO APTO PARA NIÑOS.

Ella bailaba sensualmente contoneando sus caderas frente a todos esos hombres, al menos tenía unos 3 meses de embarazo y su vientre ya estaba a punto de notarse, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas ocultaría y eso le causaba un temor horrible.

Para Kathy era cada vez mas difícil poder disimular su dolor frente a Sam, quería decirle la verdad, quería contarle que Chad venia por las noches la violaba mientras que ellas dormían profundamente ya que estaban agotadas por el trabajo, ella quería gritarle la verdad a John, quería decirle que su sobrino la había violado , pero sabia muy bien que si abría su boca ,su pequeño niño sufriría las consecuencias eso era lo que menos quería.

Por su parte Ariana era de las que sufría en silencio, alejada de todos ya que ni siquiera hablaba con Sam o Kathy, prefería pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre encerrada en la habitación llorando a incontrolablemente, Odiaba a Chad ya que este no hacia otra cosa que seguirla para molestarla, el amaba hacerla enojar y eso la enfurecía por completo, al menos el no la golpeaba cuando se acostaba con el, no como John que cada vez que se atrevía a tocarla terminaba completamente golpeada ya que no sabia permanecer callada y gritarle sus verdades, todo lo contrario a lo que Sam le decía.

John observaba desde su asiento a Sam moverse, le volvia loco esa chica y tenia pensado levantarle su castigo por huir, ya no permitirá que nadie mas la tocara a excepción de el o de Chad, aunque estaba seguro que su sobrino se iria muy pronto.

Chad caminaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, acomodaba su camisa ya que minutos atrás había estado con Kathy, desde que esa chica había estado en sus brazos lo había vuelto loco y no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para hacerla suya, aunque ese dia el había recibido un fuerte golpe de Kathy en el rostro, Aun asi a el no le importaba, Camino hasta donde su tio se encontraba sentado y dejo caer su cuerpo en una de las sillas.

-Woou, enserio amo a las chicas de este lugar – dijo con una sonrisa Sínica

-Me da gusto – John seguía observando a Sam bailar

-Esa chica que se encuentra bailando también es increíble, pero no me gustan mucho las rubia – el lamio sus labios

-A mi si me encantan – John le llamo a uno de los meseros y este llego de inmediato – tráeme mas vodka – el mesero camino rápidamente hasta la barra del bar – aquí puedes encontrar de todo, desde rubias asta morenas

-¿Y pelirrojas? – Chad sonrio maliciosamente

-Eres mi sobrino y todo, pero Chad te advierto que no te acerques a esa chica o intentes algo con ella – bufo John entre dientes

-¿Porque tio? ¿Acaso esa chica es importante para ti?

-No es importante para mi, solo no te le acerque y punto – John se levantó molesto de su asiento, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con ese chico.

Chad solo rodo los ojos mientras que veía bailar a Sam, ella le parecía realmente sexy y era maravillosa en la cama, pero el estaba obsesionado con Kathy, le gustaba que se resistiera, le gustaba escucharla gritar mientras la hacia suya, le gustaba sentir como ella reaccionaba cuando el estaba dentro de ella, le gustaba verla llorar de dolor, el se alimentaba de su dolor y por esa razón el se estaba obsesionando cada vez mas con ella. Paso por lo menos 2 horas observando a las bailarinas, pero el esperaba a una en especial y era su pelirroja.

-Les presentamos a Roxy – dijo el DJ Presentando a Katy, todas ellas tenían que dar otros nombres cuando trabajaban, Chad lamio sus labios al ver a su hermosa pelirroja caminar en dirección del tubo, se acerco al escenario mientras la veía sínicamente, Kathy Bailaba al ritmo de Wake Me Up De Avicii, todos los presentes la observaban con atención mientras que Chad en su cabeza la imaginaba de muchas maneras y posiciones, se estaba volviendo un pervertido con esa chica. Kathy tomo el tubo levantándose y quedando suspendida en el aire demostrándole la flexibilidad que Tenia, Chad sonrió al observarla ya que esa era una de las razones por las cuales le gustaba. Kathy seguía bailando y fue cuando se arrodillo y gateo hasta los clientes, estos al verla no lo dudaron ningún minuto antes de sacar su dinero y colocarlo entre su sostén o su tanga, en ese momento sintió una mano en su barbilla y cuando levanto su rostro se topo con los ojos grises de Chad mirándola divertido, Kathy abrió sus ojos al instante, quería salir corriendo pero no podía porque si lo hacía le iria muy mal con John, Chad saco 5 billetes de 100 dolares y los puso entre su sostén y después le giño uno de sus ojos, Kathy sintió un terror horrible al ver esos ojos del color del plomo casi desnudarla con la vista, se alejó de ese lugar y siguió bailando tratando de no permitir que la tocara, pero le era imposible bailar sin equivocarse a que Chad se la comía con la mirada y ella lo miraba con temor, para ella esa canción duro una eternidad, cuando por fin termino busco con la mirada a Chad y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba mirándola, camino hacia la cortina , alcanzo a esconder un poco de dinero para dárselo a Sam y camino de regreso al camerino, fue cuando sintió como alguien tomaba su brazo con brusquedad y la hacia entrar en el baño. Kathy abrió sus ojos asustada al ver a Chad frente a ella, el era su peor temor, su peor pesadilla

-¿No me extrañaste? – murmuro Chad con una sonrisa torcida, Kathy comenzó a llorar y a forcejear , en verdad no sabia en donde guardaba tantas lagrimas ya que de tanto que lloraba pensaba que se le habían terminado – no pude terminar contigo hace rato – murmuro tomándola fuertemente de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo – así que se que tienes 20 minutos de descanso y los vamos a aprovechar – el la tomo con fuerzas subiéndola en el tocador del baño, abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ella

-Porfavor, porfavor no lo hagas – el sonrio de nuevo, verla de esa manera suplicándole lo excitaba muchísimo , comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Kathy mientras tocaba su trasero con fuerza enterrando sus uñas, Kathy solo jadeaba de dolor y sufrimiento, quería morirse en ese momento

-No tienes una idea de como me exitas – gruño el bajando a besar sus pechos con fuerza, Kathy gritaba de dolor, el le causaba demasiado dolor – no grites – dijo el poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de Kathy y mirándola fijamente – se que tu boquita no esta sucia – murmuro sonriendo perversamente – el tio John me ha dicho que no ha permitido que ningún hombre te toque y que tu tampoco lo hagas, asi que me imagino que es la boca mas limpia de este lugar – Kathy iba a gritar cuando sintió los labios de Chad sobre los suyos, presionándolos con fuerza – abre la boca – le ordeno, Kathy tenia que obedecer todo por su hijo, Sintió como Chad surcaba cada centímetro de sus labios metiendo su lengua en ella, el mordía sus labios con fuerza causándole varias heridas en los labios – ahora harás algo interesante – el se separó de ella para comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón para sacar su miembro frente a ella – Quiero que conozcas a mi amiguito – dijo el con una sonrisa torcida, Kathy abrió sus ojos impactaba he intento empujarlo para salir corriendo pero fue en vano ya que el la sujeto fuertemente y la hiso arrodillarse frente a el – quiero que comiences – ordeno Chad, Kathy con todo el dolor y el asco del mundo obedeció a Chad haciendo lo que el quería, el por su parte vibraba de placer al sentir a esa chica hacerle sexo oral, cuando termino ella casi vomitaba pero fue cuando Chad la tomo de los brazos y la hiso girarse y la acomodo en el tocador, el pecho de ella estaba sobre el tocador mientras que Chad saciaba su vista con el trasero de ella – esto será divertido – susurro bajando la tanga de Kathy para colocarse detrás de ella y penetrarla con fuerzas, ella dio un grito ahogado pero Chad logro tapar su boca – no grites – susurro en su oído, con una de sus manos sostenía con fuerzas las caderas de Kathy y con la otra tapaba su boca, la envestía fuertemente mientras que ella lloraba con fuerzas, sentía un dolor horrible , el la lastimaba y aun asi no le importaba – me encanta eso – susurraba en su oído – me encanta hacerte mia – Kathy sentía ganas de vomitar al escuchar a ese hombre hablando de esa manera, lo odiaba y le daba un asco terrible – me encanta que grites y que llores – quito la mano de su boca con las 2 tomo con fuerzas las caderas de Kathy para envestirla con mas fuerzas – me encantas – Kathy solo cerraba sus ojos ya que frente a ella se encontraba un espejo y podía ver claramente las expresiones de placer de Chad por el espejo – tener los espejos es realmente espectacular

-John te va a matar – decía Kathy con dolor – el te va a asesinar por hacerme eso

-No me importa – el puso su peso sobre la espalda de Kathy mientras que mordía su cuello con fuerzas, Kathy daba unos gritos ahogados al sentirlo moverse con fuerzas sobre ella, Chad sonreía al sentirse de esa manera ya que Kathy le daba un placer inimaginable, ninguna mujer lo hacia sentir se esa manera – Oh si nena – murmuraba gimiendo con fuerza en el oído, Kathy quería moverse, quería quitarlo de encima de ella pero no podía, el la tenia bien sujeta, el se comenzó a mover con mas fuerza dentro de ella y fue cuando el dio un grito ahogado mientras se venia dentro de ella – Ohh si hermosa – jadeaba con fuerzas, comenzó a besar la espalda de Kathy mientras que intentaba recuperar el aliento, esa chica siempre lo dejaba agotado , salió de ella lo mas despacio que pudo ya que amaba la expresión de Kathy al ver como salía de ella, subio sus pantalones mientras que Kathy subia su tanga y se dejaba caer en el piso – sé que te gusta esto también – decía Chad riendo – se que te encanta que te haga mia – Kathy no decía nada, solo permanecía en el suelo mientras lloraba con fuerza, Chad se inclinó tomándola del cuello para darle un beso – me encanto lo que hiciste con tu boca, lo repetiremos muchas veces – El beso la mejilla de Kathy y comenzó a lamer las lágrimas de Kathy – en la noche iré a repetir todo esto – le susurro – le volvió a dar otro beso para después salir del baño dejándola tirada en el suelo llorando a mares.

Freddie sintió como su respiración estaba fallando ¿ en que momento se había hecho ese tatuaje? ¿ en que momento que el no se había dado cuenta? ¿ porque rayos era una S? ¿ Acaso Samantha tenia que ver en eso?, tomo unos pantalones y se los puso aprisa para caminar a la habitación de su padre, Freddie abrió la puerta fuertemente haciendo que su padre de sobresalto volteara a verlo

-¿Que es esto? – reclamo molesto mientras señalaba su cuello

-¿Que cosa? – pregunto Nicolas confundido

-Esto – Freddie se acercó con su padre para mostrarle el tatuaje, a Nicolás se le paralizo el habla mientras que Freddie esperaba una respuesta inmediata – ¿que quiere decir? – Nicolás dudo un segundo antes de hablar

-El tatuaje que te hiciste en honor a tu madre – fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, no podía decirle la verdad a su hijo, no sabiendo que el maldito desgraciado que lo había golpeado aun estaba afuera esperando por el, Freddie solo suspiro un poco y llevo una de sus manos a su nuca

-¿Me lo juras? – el miro directamente a su padre, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía como si le estuvieran mintiendo

-Te lo juro – Nicolás trato de parecer sincero pero Freddie sabia que le estaba mintiendo, le estaba ocultando algo – Tu dijiste que querias tatuar la inicial de tu madre para recordarla siempre – Freddie solo negó con la cabeza y se sento al borde la de cama.

-Quisiera creerte – murmuro despacio, su padre volteo a mirarlo – quisiera creer lo que me dices pero no puedo

-Hijo, se que todo esto es mu difícil para ti, perdiste la memoria y muchos de tus recuerdos fueron borrados, no recuerdas nada de lo que pasa pero te aseguro que poco a poco todos esos recuerdos volverán – tomo el hombro de su hijo, sabia que si su hijo descubria la verdad correría por Sam y eso era lo menos que quería, el no deseaba que su hijo recuperara la memoria.

Había pasado poco mas de mes y medio desde que Freddie había descubierto ese tatuaje en su cuello, hacia lo posible por tratar de recordar algo pero siempre era lo mismo, esos ojos azules, ese dia en la cabaña mirando la película de El diario de una pasión, por mas tonto que resultara Freddie veía esa película todos los días a que quería recordar algo, pero por mas que lo hacia no podía. Por su parte Mia cada dia se acercaba mas y mas a Freddie, el le había dicho que no sentía nada por ella y que no lo intentara ya que había sufrido mucho por su culpa y Mia lo aceptaba pero al menos quería ser su amiga. Habian salido varias veces a cenar como amigos y Carly había peleado demasiadas veces con ella, Mia intentaba hablar con Carly pero ella era muy testaruda y sabia que jamas la aceptaría.

-Samantha, Samantha – decía el dando vueltas por su habitación – ¿quien rayos eres? ¿Porque tu nombre esta tan metido en mi cabeza? ¿Acaso serán tus ojos los que recuerdo? ¿Ese dia en la cabaña eras tu? ¿Ese tatuaje de una S es por tu nombre? – Freddie tomaba su cabeza mientras seguía dando vueltas por su habitación, tenia demasiadas dudas y sobre todo quería saber que mas había pasado con el todos esos meses, un dolor de cabeza lo invadió mejor decidió recostarse boca arriba en la cama, cada vez que pensaba en Samantha s cabeza dolia demasiado, cerro sus ojos y suspiro un poco, fue en ese momento cuando unos labios rojo como el carmesí llegaron a su mente, el se acercaba a esos labios y los besaba con cariño "Te amo Freddie" – pudo recodar las palabras "Y yo a ti Sam", en ese momento abrió sus ojos impactado, ¿Sam? ¿Samantha? – rayos – grito con fuerza cuando comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tomo unas pastillas para dormir que estaban en su gaveta y las tomo sin pensarlo, le dolia su cabeza y sobre todo tenia que descansar un poco.

Mary esperaba en esa cafetería a su vieja amiga, tenia años que no la veía y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla de nuevo, tomo un sorbo de te verde de su taza y fue cuando observo a su amiga entrar a aquella cafetería, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver que seguía igual que hace años, giro su rostro y pudo notar como sostenia a un pequeño niño de la mano.

-Hola Nora – Mary se levanto y abrazo a su amiga de hace mas de 10 años solo hablaban por telefono

-Mary – Nora beso su mejilla y las 2 se sentaron en las sillas, un amable hombre se acercó y les ayudo a acomodar una de las sillas para que el niño pudiera sentarse, las 2 ancianas le agradecieron

-Tantos años sin verte – Mary tomo la mano de Nora con cuidado

-No sabes como se me dificulto encontrarte, es una cuidad muy grande y ya estoy muy anciana, la mayoría de las cosas se me olvidan - Mary le sonrio

-¿Quien es ese pequeño? – pregunto con Curiosidad

-Se llama Kevin, es hijo de Kathy

-De Kathy – Dijo Mary sorprendida, ella sabia quien era Kathy – La hija de ..

-De Joseph – termino por decir Nora

-¿Entonces es sobrino de mi Freddie?

-Si, si lo es – Nora miro al pequeño que comia un pedazo de pastel de manzana que Mary había pedido – tiene 3 años

-¿Y como lograste sacarlo de ese lugar? Como? – pregunto sorprendida

-Kathy me pidió de favor que me lo llevara lejos, no quería que su bebe siguiera en ese lugar, le dije a John que iria por un helado y en ese momento decidi huir

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? Como has podido sobrevivir con esa pequeña criatura?

-Kathy me dio un poco de dinero y yo tenia algo guardado

-Te llevare conmigo – Mary tomo la mano de su amiga

-No puedo

-Claro que si, el niño es familia de Freddie y el señor Hilton tiene que aceptarlo

-Pero ..

-Pero nada – Mary sonrio a Nora no le quedaba de otra, su dinero se estaba acabando y no podía mantener por mucho mas tiempo a ese niño, los 3 caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la mansión Hilton, Cuando Mary hablo con Nicolás este se asustó y lo negó, no quería tener nada que ver con el maldito que casi había asesinado a su hijo, pero cuando Mary le había dicho que el niño era sobrino de Freddie este lo había pensado un poco, Miro a Nora y se dio cuenta de que era una anciana que no podía con un pequeño niño, sobre todo el niño derecho a estar con su tio, Nicolas los acepto con la condición de que Nora no dijera nada, aunque Nora le había explicado que no sabia en donde estaba Sam y por esa razón Nicolás había aceptado.

Freddie había bajado por algo de jugo y fue cuando se topo con un pequeño niño jugando en la escaleras, el lo miro confundido y se acerco a el

-Hola – dijo amablemente

-Hoda – contesto el niño sonriendo y mostrando unos hoyuelos

-¿Quien eres tu? Y tus padres?

-Kevin – Mary camino a donde se encontraba el niño mientras que Freddie lo tomo en los brazo bajando por las escaleras – te dije que no te salieras de la habitación

-¿De quien es el niño Mary? – pregunto Freddie mirando con curiosidad al niño

-Es bisnieto de una amiga que esta viviendo aquí conmigo, tu padre le permitió quedarse aquí – Freddie sonrio al sentir como el niño jalaba su cabello que estaba aun mas largo que antes, no había podido ir a costárselo ya que no tenia tiempo por la escuela

-Que bien – Freddie toco la nariz del niño y este comenzó a reir, Mary sonreía al ver como Freddie se llevaba bien con su sobrino.

Sam se encontraba acostada en su colchón mirando a la luna, como todos los días la contemplaba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que acariciaba su vientre con cuidado, ya eran 3 meses de embarazo los que tenia y su vientre estaba apunto de notarse, ella se daba cuenta que su vientre estaba sobresaliendo un poco eso le preocupaba bastante

-Mantente oculto por unos días mas hermoso – susurraba ella con ternura – nadie se puede dar cuenta de que estas aquí porque correrías un gran peligro – cuando ella hablaba con su bebe se sentía realmente contenta, se sentiia mas viva que nunca y eso era su razón para vivir, no podía esperar para sentirlo moverse dentro de ella, quería verlo nacer, quería tenerlo en sus brazos y ver a quien de los 2 se parecería – ¿que vas a ser?¿ Niño o niña? - Susurraba tiernamente – si eres niña te llamare Stephanie y si eres niño .. – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro – te llamaras Fred, diminutivo de Fredward como tu padre – suspiro un poco y miro de nuevo a la luna – te amo Freddie y cada dia te amo mucho mas, lo mejor de todo es que tengo un pedacito de ti dentro de mi – acaricio de nuevo su vientre con cariño y volvió a ver hacia la luna y fue cuando un recuerdo llego a ella  
*************** Flash Back****************

Los 2 permanecían abrazados mientras observaban la luna, Sam mantenía su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie mientras este la abrazaba con cariño

-Carly ha de estar hecha loca llamándome – murmuro Freddie besando el cabello de Sam con cuidado – cuando se dio cuenta que nos salimos de su fiesta ha de haber hecho un escándalo – el sonrio de lado y observo a Sam sonriendo hacia la luna – que sucede? – pregunto besando la mejilla de Sam

-La luna se ve hermosísima este dia – decía contemplándola

-Muy hermosa – Freddie miro la luna y era cierto, brillaba con fuerza – pero no mas hermosa que tu – ella de un solo movimiento subio sobre el comenzó a besarlo con cariño, el puso sus manos sobre su cintura y la acaricio con cariño

-Me prometes que si algún dia tu y yo estamos separados veras la luna y ¿te acordaras de mi? – decía ella mirando esos ojos marrones que tanto amaba

-Tu no te iras de mi lado – murmuro el tocando su mejilla

-Pero si un dia nos separamos ¿ me prometes que veras la luna y te acordaras de mi?

-Toda mi vida vere la luna y me acordare de ti, te prometo que eso jamás lo olvidare – el toco su nariz con uno de sus dedos se aproximó a besarla con cuidado

-¿Siempre bajo la misma luna? – pregunto ella

-Bajo la misma luna – concluyo el besándola de nuevo

************* Fin Flash Back****************

-Siempre bajo la misma luna – murmuro ella cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por su sueños en donde ella era feliz con Freddie y su bebe

Freddie se encontraba sentado en el balcón, como siempre acababa de ver la película de el Diario de una pasión, y después de eso se sentaba en el balcón a observar la luna, ese dia había ido a cortar su cabello y ahora estaba mucho mas corto, asi podía apreciar con mas perfección ese tatuaje que tenia en su nuca, ese dia había pasado varias horas viéndose al espejo, observando el tatuaje que tenia en su nuca ¿ que era lo que sucedía? ¿ Porque se sentía de esa manera? .

El suspiro de nuevo al ver la luna y entrecerró sus ojos, algo lo obligaba a verla ya que no podía pasar ninguna sola noche sin acercarse al balcón a apreciar la luna

-¿Quien eres Sam? – se volvió a preguntar, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo le llevaría que le respondieran esa pregunta – "Siempre bajo la misma luna" – el abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa palabra resonar en su cabeza con fuerza – bajo la misma luna – murmuro el mirando la luna


	10. VENGANZA

Kathy salía de unos de los baños con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, minutos atrás Chad había salido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y acomodándose su chaqueta, Kathy camino con un gran dolor hasta llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta y antes de llegar al baño ya se había desnudado, abrió la regadera dejando que el agua helada callera sobre su cuerpo, ese cuerpo tan lastimado, ese cuerpo que estaba repleto de marcas, se sentía como una basura … tan inferior como un insecto, ese hombre había acabado con su dignidad dejándola hasta los suelos, pasaba una esponja por su cuerpo tratando de borrar cada marca que ese hombre tan detestable le había dejado.

Sam cada vez se sentía mas nerviosa, en pocos días cumpliría los 4 meses y su vientre ya estaba notándose un poco, Chad se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cambiando y le había dicho que no comiera tanto porque engordaba y así no le gustaban las chicas, al menos se había quitado a un estorbo de encima, el que tenia miedo que lo notara era John, agradecía que el Corset cubría su vientre.

Ese día en la mañana , como todos los días había pasado por las manos de John, de todos los hombres que la tocaban, el era el que mas le daba asco, el que mas deseaba que muriera, pero esa mañana había encontrado la solución a sus problemas, había encontrado su única esperanza de salir de ese lugar de una vez por todas, en el asqueroso baño de John había una pequeña ventana, todas tenían protección con excepción de esa, la había visto perfectamente y se daba cuenta de que ella la podía atravesar a la perfección ya que por su estatura de solo 1.60 y su pequeño pero curvilíneo cuerpo podían pasar por ese lugar, tenia que pensar bien las cosas.

Ariana se encontraba sobre Chad, este no podía con su rostro de satisfacción al ver a esa chica sobre el, le gustaba Ariana pero nada se comparaba por lo que sentía por Kathy, ella era su favorita y no estaba dispuesta a cambiarla por nada

-Veo que eres muy calladita, pero bien que te hago gritar – Chad toco el contorno el cuerpo de Ariana mientras que ella rodo sus ojos

-¿Y tu piensas que esos gritos son reales? – ella negó con su cabeza y Chad abrió sus ojos confundido – No me haces gritar para nada – ella hiso una mueca – Te crees un gran hombre, un semental, pero no lo eres cariño – ella se levantó de encima de el y se comenzó a vestir – ¿tu crees que yo disfruto de acostarme con hombres? Tu maldito tio me tiene aquí prisionera y aun asi te atreves a pensar que yo voy a gozar acostándome con hombres – ella volvió a negar con su cabeza – tengo que fingir para que el imbécil de John no me golpee, asi que no creas que tu me haces tener algún orgasmo , porque no es verdad – se termino de vestir y salio por la puerta estrellándola con fuerzas, Chad se quedó hecho una furia al ver como esa chica se había burlado de el, quería tomarla fuertemente y domarla, era una chica que necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que hacer ya que tenia un fuerte carácter el estaba dispuesto a domar a Ariana, Sonrio perversamente al recordar que aunque le hubiera dicho que era fingido ella se seguiría acostando con el, esa era su perfecta venganza … hacerla sufrir mas por lo que había dicho.

Freddie jugaba en el jardín con el pequeño Kevin, era un niño muy simpático y le gustaba pasar tiempo con Freddie, Carly al igual que Freddie se había encariñado completamente con ese niño, cada vez que podía le compraba ropa y juguetes.

Nicolás por su parte había aceptado a Nora de mala gana en un principio , pero después de saber que ella había sido la mujer que había sacado a Samantha (Su esposa) de ese lugar, que ella la había cuidado y que gracia a ella ellos había sido felices el había terminado por aceptarla y dejarla en su mansión a vivir por siempre o lo que le quedaba de vida, y por Kevin nisiquiera se tenían que preocupar de Nuevo ya que el niño gozaría de los privilegios de un Hilton, Nicolás comprendía que el niño era sobrino de Freddie y por esa razón había decidido adoptarlo como suyo.  
Por su parte Freddie cada vez que pasaba tiempo con Kevin sus dolores de cabeza iban desapareciendo, y a veces llegaba a olvidar a la chica de los ojos azules por completo cuando estaba con ese niño, no sabia la razón por la cual le causaba tanta ternura.

Pero cada noche antes de dormir siempre miraba por la ventana a esa hermosa Luna que iluminaba el cielo, esa Luna que no lo dejaba dormir en Paz consigo mismo, quería averiguar que pasaba, pero su mente estaba en blanco, esos meses que se habían borrado de su mente estaban en blanco y no podía recordar nada … solo a Sam

Se dejo caer boca arriba contemplando el techo, cerro sus ojos esperando no tener un dolor de cabeza fuerte y suspiro, fue cuando otro recuerdo llego a el  
*************** Flash Back**************

-Quieres mas? –Miro claramente unos labios tan rojos como el carmesí, dentro de ellos había un trozo de melón, yo se acerco a sus labios y logro morder la mitad del melón y despues la beso con cariño, se sentia en la gloria, cuando se levantaron a poner los platos en el fregaderos Miro un cuerpo curvilíneo y pequeño frente a el, un cabello tan rubio que brillaba con el sol y caia en cascada de rizos hasta debajo de su cintura, se acerco abrazándola por la espalda y comenzando a besar su cuello, con sus manos comenzo a jugar con el borde de su camisa

-¿Que fue lo que me hiciste que no quiero separarme ni un solo minuto de ti? – susurro en su cuello – quiero estar asi contigo para siempre – la giro pero solo pudo ver sus labios, no miraba sus rostro La levanto para que quedara encima de la barra de la cocina y asi pudiera acomodarse entre sus piernas – me tienes completamente loco – se acerco y capturo sus labios en un beso realmente tierno que podría hacerte morir e ir al cielo – te amo , te amo como no he amado a nadie mas – saco por completo su camisa dejando al descubierto un hermoso cuerpo frente a el – ¿me dejas hacerte el amor? – pregunte contra sus labios y fue cuando esos ojos azules con un iris verde volvieron a aparecer frente a el.

-No tienes porque pedir permiso, tu sabes que lo puedes hacer las veces que quieras – solo necesito decir eso para que la tomara en sus brazos y se la llevara a la habitación, el recuerdo de su cuerpo y el de el desnudo, entrelazado entre si, besándose con pasión y recorriendo con sus manos sus cuerpos llego de inmediato a el.  
*************** Fin Flash Back^***************  
Abrio sus ojos sorprendido y el dolor de cabeza lo ataco de nuevo, se dirigió rápidamente al tocador para tomar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, las tomo y fue a acostarme de nuevo en la cama pero ahora boca abajo y escondiendo su cabeza entre las almohadas, cada vez que uno de esos recuerdos llegaba a el, no podía soportar los dolores y terminaba dormido por el cansación, pero aun asi con el nombre de Sam en sus labios.

John había salido ese dia y había dejado encargado a Chad, Ese dia solo Ariana se iria al otro Bar llamado Deliruim mientras que Kathy y Sam permanecerían en el Bar Titanuium.

Sam ya había elaborado muy bien su plan y Kathy había estado de acuerdo en apoyarla ayudándole a conseguir todo el dinero posible.

-Prométeme que jamas volveras a este lugar – murmuro Kathy sentada en el colchón de Sam, mientras veía como ella se vestía con unos Jeans, una camisa a cuadros, un suéter y unas botas a que hacia demasiado frio

-Kathy vámonos de este lugar, las 2 podemos hacer una vida feliz y buscar a tu hijo – Kathy deseaba con toda su alma irse de ese lugar, escapar de las manos de Chad y no volver a ser tocada por ese imbécil, pero el la tenia amenazada con su hijo, si ella se atrevía a hablar , Chad podría lastimarlo

-No puedo Sam – ella dijo cabizbaja – no mientras que John aun siga tras las pista de Nora y de mi niño – se aproximó a su colchón sacando el dinero que había ahorrado por esos meses para ayudar a su amiga – espero que esto te ayude - Sam sonrio tristemente antes de correr a abrazar a su amiga, esa chica que había estado en las buenas y en las malas con ella, esa chica que la había protegido tantas veces de John llevándose golpes por defenderla, esa chica que era como su hermana – No llores – susurro Kathy limpiando las lágrimas de rostro de Sam – debes salir de este lugar para que tu bebe nazca, estando aquí encerrada posiblemente el maldito te obligue a no tenerlo - Sam llevo sus manos a su vientre horrorizada, la sola idea de perder a su bebe la volvía loca – ahora quiero que quites esa carita triste y salgas de este lugar inmediatamente – Sam afirmo y le dio otro abrazo con fuerza

-Te lo juro que cuando este a salvo , volveré por ti y se sacare de este lugar – sollozaba mientras que Kathy

-No te preocupes por mi – con una de sus manos comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Sam – ahora vete antes de que vengan a buscarte – Sam la abrazo de nuevo y se levantó para caminar en la puerta, antes de abrirla se giro un poco miro a Kathy sollozando, corrió de nuevo a donde ella estaba y la vovlio a abrazar con fuerzas, se levantó rápidamente dejando a Kathy ella un mar de lagrimas, estaba segura que si Sam su vida ahora seria el peor de los infiernos, se quedo varios minutos en la habitación limpiando sus lagrimas, se levantó un poco y se dirigió a tomar un suéter, ese dia era demasiado frio ya que se encontraban en pleno invierno, pero eso parecía no impórtale a John ya que aun asi las ponía a bailar y a desnudarse frente a los demás, se acurruco debajo de las cobijas ya que ese dia lo tendría libre y al fin podía descansar, sabia que Chad no estaría hasta la noche y eso le daría por fin un poco de tranquilidad, suspiro al darse cuenta de que su amiga ahora ya no estaría con ella , ahora si se encontraba sola.

Cerro sus ojos por el cansancio y se dejo llevar por sus sueños en donde ella jugaba con su pequeño niño en un parque, los 2 sonreian al verse por fin libres, fue en ese momento cuando se topo con los ojos verdes de Kevin, del amor de su vida.

Ella corrió rápidamente a abrazarlo con fuerzas, los extrañaba y quería estar con ellos para siempre, En ese momento los ojos de Kevin se tornaron tan grises como el plomo y comenzó a alejarse de donde ella estaba junto con su bebe, ella corrió rápidamente detrás de ellos, fue cuando sintió como caia en un gran y oscuro agujero, entonces dio un sobresalto al sentir como alguien tocaba sus piernas, despertó de ese sueño que parecía perfecto para girar su vista y toparse con los ojos grises de Chad, el se encontraba sentado en el colchón y tocando descaradamente sus piernas, ella se movió rápidamente pero al alcanzo a tomar sus piernas con fuerza para acomodarse encima de ella, mientras que el rostro de Kathy quedaba contra una de las almohadas

-Esta haciendo mucho frio – murmuro arrancando con fuerza el short y las pantis de Kathy – necesito entrar en calor – dijo Lamiendo sus labios, Kathy solo tomo las sabanas con fuerza mientras que apuñaba sus ojos.

Sam camino cautelosamente por los pasillos de ese lugar, se topo con Amely y esta la miro muy raro al ver como estaba vestida, Sam trato de pasar desapercibida pero Amely no confio mucho en ella.

Sam revisaba por todas partes tratando de no encontrarse con el idiota de Chad o para su mala suerte con Marco, ninguno de los 2 se encontraba en ese lugar asi que suspiro al notar que tenia el camino libre, camino lo mas normal posiblemente asta llegar justo a la puerta de John, para su mala suerte estaba cerrada con seguro

-Rayos! – dijo molesta, en ese momento un recuerdo regreso a ella, cuando Freddie le había enseñado a abrir puertas con un broche para el pelo, reviso su cabello y saco uno, sin pensarlo comenzó a forzar la cerradura hasta que con éxito logro abrirla, hiso una señal de victoria al ver como la puerta se abria, volteo a todas partes revisando que nadie la mirara y entro con mucho cuidado poniendo seguro, sintió un horror al estar en ese despacho ya que en ese lugar John la había violado casi todos los días – Ya no mas – dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, de detuvo a observar el escritorio miro muchos documentos, tal ves eran importantes, se dirigió a las pequeñas gavetas que John tenia aseguradas con Llave y sin pensarlo las abrió con su broche de cabello, dentro de esta había paquetes de marihuana, cocaína, condones y muchas mas cosas que no conocía, sobre todo había mucho dólares perfectamente acomodados en fajos de 100, tomo todo lo de la gaveta y lo acomodo en el escritorio, Metio 3 fajas de billetes en su bolsa, tenia que obtener algo bueno después de lo que ella había hecho, dejo todo en el escritorio y camino al baño, subio al retrete y encima de este se encontraba la pequeña ventana, se giro un poco para tomar algo que le ayudara a quebrar los vidrios y se encamino de nuevo al escritorio a tomar un pisa papeles muy pesado, una vez la había golpeado con el en uno de sus brazos, lo tomo con fuerza estrellándolo contra la ventana, esta se quebró en cientos de fragmentos pequeños, quito los que podían lastimarla y miro hacia afuera, su liberta estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, se giro un poco y camino de nuevo al escritorio, reviso en las gavetas de este y encontró un encendedor – pagaras todo lo que me has hecho – murmuro ella tomando una de las fajas de dólares – perderás algo importante para ti – prendió el encendedor y lo acerco a la faja haciendo que el dinero se quemara por completo, Sam lo lanzo junto a las otras fajas y los documentos de John, varias lágrimas de odio se escaparon de sus ojos al ver eso, se encamino de nuevo al baño subiendo sobre el retrete, en ese momento escucho como la puerta era golpeada con fuerza, sin pensarlo se trepo por la ventana cuando logro estar afuera miro a Marco viéndola asustada, este corrió a donde ella estaba pero la ventana era demasiado pequeña para el gran cuerpo de Marco, Sam con odio levanto su dedo de en medio hacia ese hombre y se encamino por la nieve y la oscuridad comenzando a correr rápidamente para no ser descubierta.

Amely siguió a Sam hasta que se dio cuenta de que se detuvo frente a la puerta de John

-Maldita ladrona – dijo al pensar que Sam estaba entrando al despacho de John a robar dinero, camino rápidamente a buscar a Marco o a Chad pero parecía que ninguno aparecería, habían pasado al menos unos 5 minutos y fue cuando se encontró con Marco - La rubia forzó la cerradura de la puerta del despacho del jefe – dijo Amely con urgencia, Marco corrió rápidamente al despacho y al intentar abrirlo noto que estaba cerrado con seguro – eso es humo? – pregunto Amely asustada apuntando hacia debajo de la puerta, los ojos de Marco se abrieron por completo y sin pensarlo comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, le dio una fuerte patada estrellándola con fuerza, entro rápidamente al despacho y miro horrorizado como todos los documentos y el dinero de John se quemaban, en ese momento escucho un rudio en el baño y sin pensarlo se asomó a revisar, fue cuando miro a Sam escabullirse con la ventana, corrió rápidamente para atraparla pero era demasiado tarde ya que ella había alcanzado a salir y la ventana era muy pequeña para que el pudiera atraparla, miro como Sam le mostro el dedo de en medio con odio y comenzó a correr entre la nieve, salio rápidamente del baño y miro el extintor que estaba a un cerca de la puerta, sin pensarlo lo tomo y comenzó a tratar de apagar todo, pero era demasiado tarde ya que todo se había calcinado, tomo su teléfono para llamar a su jefe pero al salir se dio cuenta de que John se acercaba a su despacho rapidamente, se había regresado de sus asuntos ya que había olvidado unos documento, cuando noto que el humo invadía el pasillo corrió rapidamente empujando a Amely para entrar a ver todo completamente quemado

-¿Que .. que rayos paso? – grito con fuerza al notar eso – ¿que rayos paso? – tomo la camisa de Marco con fuerza

-Señor es que …

-¿Donde esta el imbécil de Chad? Yo lo deje a cargo – miro con furia de nuevo a su escritorio, todos sus papeles y dinero se encontraban quemado, dio un golpe al aire con furia

-Señor tengo que decirle algo – Marco intentaba hablar pero John caminaba de un lado a otro enfurecido, fue cuando camino rápidamente para encontrar al maldito de su sobrino

– Rescata lo que puedas – le ordeno a Marco, este no sabia que hacer ya que tenia que decirle que Sam se había escapado, John busco en todo el bar a Chad pero este no se dignaba a aparecer, fue cuando paso por la habitación de Sam y de su hija cuando escucho unos gritos y suplicas aterradores

-No porfavor – escucho perfectamente Kathy gritar – déjame por favor

-No lo hare mi hermosa pelirroja – cuando escucho esa voz sintió como la sangre de sus venas comenzaba a hervir, de una patada logro derribar la puerta y lo que miro lo dejo helado, Kathy se encontraba desnuda y boca abajo gritando y aferrándose a las sabanas con fuerza , mientras que Chad se encontraba detrás de ella penetrándola con fuerza, en ese momento los ojos grises de Chad se encontraron con los de John y este palideció de miedo – Tio , Tio déjame explicarte – dijo Chad quitándose de inmediato de encima de Kathy – Tio yo – el no sabia que decir – le tenía muchas ganas tio, porfavor no te molestes – la ira de John subia cada vez mas – solo es una mas de tu putas, no pasa nada – decía el tratando de converser a su tio.

-Es mi hija Maldito hijo de puta – grito John con furia.


	11. LIBRE

Los ojos de John se clavaron en el cuerpo desnudo de su hija, las lágrimas de Kathy caían sin parar, El sintió un horrible coraje al ver los labios de Kathy sangrando y sus piernas moreteadas, sus ojos rápidamente se toparon con los ojos grises de Chad que lo miraba aun palido.

-Tio- que iba a saber yo que era tu hija, no lo sabía tio – Chad se subía sus pantalones con nerviosismo – no sabia que tenias …

-Te di mi confianza y asi me pagas – Grito John enfurecido, sin pensarlo se dejo ir sobre su sobrino golpeándolo con fuerza– te lo dije maldito imbécil, te dije que no te le acercaras

-No sabia que era tu hija – Chad intentaba cubrirse de los golpes pero John lo golpeaba sin piedad , Chad callo de espaldas y John se fue encima de el

– Te lo repeti miles de veces, te lo dije Chad - dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, el rostro de Chad ya sangraba para ese entonces – tenías a todas las chicas que querias, tenias todo lo que querias, te di mi confianza solo con la condición de que no te acercaras a ella y en la primera oportunidad que tienes te follas a mi hija – ya para ese momento Chad se había desmayado del dolor, los golpes de John eran muy fuertes pero asi no le importaban, Kathy seguía en Shock, John había dicho que era su hija, por primera vez lo había dicho – te quería como un hijo, maldito imbécil – continuo golpeándolo mientras que Kathy seguía llorando sin control y se cubría con las sabanas – te lo dije – volvió a gritar lleno de furia, para ese momento Chad ya no respiraba, John saco un arma de su bolsillo y giro del gatillo dando justo en la frente de su sobrino, Kathy dio un grito al escuchar el disparo y John solo cubrió su rostro con sus manos, se levantó de encima de su sobrino y estrellando su puño contra la pared , volteo a ver a Kathy y al verla lastimada su furia se incrementó aun mas

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste? Maldita sea – grito John con fuerza, Kathy solo se cubria con las sabanas mientras veía asustada el cuerpo sin vida de Chad – ¿porque no me dijiste que este imbécil te lastimaba?

-No me ibas a creer – grito Kathy – A ti no te importo para nada, No te importo yo – John llevo sus manos a su cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación – Me amenazo con Kevin, me dijo que si no hacia lo que el pedia, el se encargaría de dañarlo – John se maldijo a el mismo al haberle contado acerca de Kevin, no quería al niño ese, pero ahora que el ya no estaba era un estorbo menos, jamás lo había buscado ya que no le importaba, solo le decía a Kathy que lo estaba buscando para que ella no intentara huir

-Maldito hijo de puta – volvió a gritar con furia - ¿Desde cuando? –Grito al ver a Kathy cubriéndose los golpes de sus piernas, el era el único que podía golpearlo, era su hija – ¿desde cuándo? – repitió con furia, ella sabia que se refreria a desde cuando el abusaba de ella

-Desde el tercer dia en que llego – John tomo su cabello jalándolo con fuerzas, el le había dado la confianza y lo había defraudado, volteo a ver a Kathy y después a Chad, se encamino para tomar con fuerza el brazo de Kathy y sacarla de ese lugar en donde se encontraba Chad muerto, en la salida se encontró con Marvin, otro de sus hombre

-Sácalo de este lugar – ordeno con furia – no quiero ver su cuerpo cuando regrese – bufo molesto, camino rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación y lanzo a Kathy con fuerzas a su cama para dar vueltas como loco por la habitación, tomo su celular he hiso unas llamadas – metete a bañar y no salgas de este maldito lugar, ¿escuchaste? – le grito fuertemente a Kathy, ella solo se abrazo a si misma mientras veía que John había salido de la habitación, es lugar en donde se encontraba era el peor lugar del mundo, pero al menos sabia que su hijo estaría a salvo, al menos sabia que el desgraciado que la había lastimado ya estaba muerto y jamas la volvería a tocar en su vida.

John estrello la puerta de su habitación con fuerza causando un horrible estruendo, apretó sus manos en puños y estas fueron a dar contra la pared, le había dado toda su confianza a Chad, y el lo había traicionado al violar a su hija, estaba seguro que no quería a su hija y mucho menos le tenia cariño, pero era su hija … su sangre, sacaba provecho de ella al hacerla bailar pero no iba permitir que nadie la tocara.

-Maldito hijo de puta – volvió a gritar John con fuerza, sentía que su pecho explotaría por dentro, volvió a darle un golpe a la pared y fue en ese momento cuando Marco se detuvo frente a el

-Señor tengo algo urgente que decirle – Marco sabia que John se molestaría, pero no le había dejado decírselo minutos atrás

-Lárgate – grito John apoyando sus brazos sobre la pared y bajando su rostro

-Es sobre la rubia – Marco trago saliva, no sabia como le iba a ir

-No me interesa la estúpida esa – dijo entre dientes

-Señor , ella fue quien provoco el incendio – John estaba tan furioso que el incendio no le importaba

-Que no me importa esa puta, después me vengare – grito levantando su rostro con la mirada llena de ira hacia Marco, después la bajo de nuevo

-Ella ocasiono el incendio para poder escapar – cuando John escucho eso levanto su rostro y miro sorprendido a Marco

-¿Que acabas de decir? – el rostro de John se puso tan rojo y sus ojos parecían como los de un demonio

-Que ella ocasiono el incendio para escapar ya que … - Marco no termino de hablar ya que John lo había estrellado contra la pared y sujetaba con fuerza la solapa de su camisa

-¿Que? – volvió a gritar

-Trate de detenerla, pero escapo por la ventana, se lo quise decir pero usted se fue corriendo - John solto a Marco con furia

-Esa maldita desgraciada se fue , debe de llevar mucha ventaja – miro la pequeña mesa de cristal que se encontraba en el pasillo y sin pensarlo la levanto por el suelo y la estrello con fuerzas, miles de fragmentos quedaron esparcido por el lugar – vayan a buscarla, encuéntrenla y mas les vale no volver sin ella – grito de nuevo aun mas furioso

Sam corria lo mas rápido que podía por las calles de un vecindario desconocido en los Angeles, ahora se encontraba en ese lugar ya que en Seattle John había tenido muchos problemas, Ella solo se concentraba en escapar, en ser libre por fin, en descansar en paz consigo misma por un momento en su vida, corria volteando siempre hacia atrás esperando a que en cualquier momento los hombres de John la encontraran, Llego hasta un subterráneo y cuando estuvo dentro se sentó en el ultimo vagón, subio la capucha de su sueter tratando de cubrir su rostro para que asi no la reconocieran, cuando se sentó subio sus piernas al asiento y comenzó a mirar que no había muchas personas ya que pasaban de las 11 de la noche, miro por la ventana y en ese momento un suspiro salio de sus labios, ¿ era posible que ella a fuera libre? ¿ era posible que ella pudiera salir de su infierno? Sintió varias lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejilla, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas, por fin tenia la oportunidad de ser libre, por fin tendría la oportunidad de que su bebe estuviera a salvo, llevo sus manos a su vientre y sintió mas lagrimas descender.

-Te lo juro que aunque no sepamos en que lugar nos encontramos, yo buscare un sitio en donde quedarnos, un lugar en donde tu sea feliz, conseguiré un buen trabajo y sobre todo te veré crecer – en ese momento Freddie llego a su mente - no sabemos si tu padre sigue con vida – murmuraba con cariño – por el momento no se como encontrarlo ya que no se ninguna dirección, pero si esta con vida te juro que lo encontraremos – ella siguió acariciando su vientre mientras que veía por la ventana, el frio estaba horrible y ella solo traía un sueter, lo peor de todo era que ahora no sabia que hacer o donde quedarse, jamas había estado sola en esa cuidad.

Cuando bajo del subterráneo se dirigió a las calles de Los Angeles, al menos aun había muchas personas despiertas y no temia por si alguien intentaba hacerle algo por estar sola, camino por varios minutos observando todas esas hermosos lugares que jamas se había imaginado ver o conocer, se detuvo frente a un aparador y se dio cuenta de que era una tienda para bebes, miro atreves de los cristales y pudo ver frente a ella una hermosa cuna, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de la emoción al ver todo eso, estaba mas que segura que a su bebe no le faltaría nada, continuo caminando por un rato asta que se topo con un pequeño motel, tenia que descansar y sobre todo comer algo y darse una ducha, paso frente a una tienda de abarrotes y compro unas cuantas cosas, al menos agradecía que traía mucho dinero en su bolsa, al menos entre ella y Kathy habían conseguido 10,000 dolares en 2 meses , mas lo que le había robado a John, sabia que no tendría su vida resuelta pero al menos le serviría para mantenerse bien por unos meses si se sabia organizar bien y no gastaba mas de la cuenta, llego al motel y pidió una habitación … una económica ya que no quería desperdiciar su dinero, cuando llego a su habitación suspiro agradecida, se veía realmente comoda , era una cama matrimonial, había un tocador enfrente y una televisión en la pared, había una pequeña nevera y se dio cuenta de que había un baño, Sam dejo su comida en la cama y se dirigió al baño, se quito toda su ropa y sin pensarlo entro a darse una ducha, suspiro de satisfacción al sentir que había agua caliente, estuvo varios minutos disfrutando de esa deliciosa ducha y después de salir volvió ponerse lo mismo ya que no tenia nada de ropa, encendió el televisor y comenzó a comer algo de lo que había comprado, sin pensarlo se dejo caer en la cama y suspiro sonriendo al sentir que la cama era comoda, apago la luz y después se recostó cubriéndose con las cobijas que había en ese lugar para asi entrar en calor, tenia demasiado tiempo que no dormia tan comoda, tenia demasiado tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, su cansancio era tanto que despertó al siguiente dia como a las 3 de la tarde ya que su estomago comenzaba a gruñir

-Perdón bebe – murmuro ella sin abrir sus ojos – en un minuto iremos a comer

Sam se levanto y abrió sus ojos, sonrio al darse cuenta que todo no había sido un sueño, que en verdad si había escapado de su infierno, se metio a bañar de nuevo colocándose la misma ropa, ese mismo dia iria a comprar un poco para mantenerse por varios días.

Salio de su habitación y le pregunto al ancianito que se encontraba en la recepción que si donde había un lugar en donde comer, este amablemente le dijo que a unas calles se encontraba una cafetería en donde servían buena comida.

Sam comenzó a caminar , cubriendo su rostro con la capucha de su sueter rojo, llego a la cafetería y se sento en una de las esquinas ya que no quería que nadie la mirara, pido tantas cosas ya que no podía contener su hambre, la chica castaña que la atendía la miraba extraño ya que era demasiada comida para una chica de su complexión, pero aun asi le trajo lo que Sam pidió, cuando Sam Provo esa comida se sentía como en el paraíso, la comida era realmente buena para ella, continuo comiendo casi asta atragantarse, tenia mucha hambre y sobre todo esa comida era deliciosa.

Por su parte un chico la miraba desde el otro lado de la barra, desde que ella había entrado no le había quitado la mirada de encima, sus ojos Azules siempre miraron a la rubia que comia tan graciosamente

-¿Que tanto miras? – pregunto una chica castaña al ver a su compañero embobado, este se volteo al saber que había sido sorprendido – ¿miras a la rubia? – el solo afirmo y ella negó sonriendo – la mesa 5 necesita mas soda, llévasela – la chica le toco el hombro y el siguió mirando a la chica rubia, en ese momento la chica levanto su vista y fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, era tan hermosa que sintió como su corazón latia con fuerza, la chica sonrio y lo llamo, este se acerco con nerviosismo hasta su mesa

-¿Se te ofrece algo mas? – pregunto nervioso, ella levanto su mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo el sintió como se sonrojaba

-¿Me puedes traer la cuenta? – pidió ella

-Claro – el le sonrio de vuelta, pero fue en ese momento cuando miro un golpe en la linda cara de esa chica, no se notaba mucho pero estaba seguro que era un golpe en su mejilla, sus ojos viajaron a su cuello y miro mascas de dedos en el, ella se dio cuenta y al instante subio el cierre de su sueter cubriendo su cuello – ya mismo vengo – dijo el girándose y sintiéndose un imbécil por verla de esa manera

Sam volteo a su bolsa y fue cuando comenzó a entrar en pánico, se dio cuenta de que no la traía, reviso con desesperación sus bolsillos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenia dinero, en ese momento el chico se acerco a ella y fue cuando miro su rostro de desespero

-Son 47 dolares – el se sorprendio al ver la cuenta, la chica en verdad había comido demasiado, los ojos de Sam casi se llenaba de lagrimas al ver eso, no tenia dinero para pagar y fue cuando el chico se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía – ¿no tienes el dinero verdad? – Sam sintió la peor vergüenza del mundo

-Te prometo que voy a regresar a pagártelo, enserio te lo prometo – el chico negó con su rostro y fue cuando Sam sintió una desesperación, unas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y eso fue todo lo que el chico necesito para darse cuenta de que no podía hacerle eso a la chica frente a el, algo le decía que debía ayudarla, Sam volteaba a todas partes, tal vez cuando el chico se girara llamara a la policía, limpio sus lagrimas y comenzó a sollozar, fue cuando el chico se inclino y la miro a los ojos

-Esta bien, solo que debes de salir rápido – decía el volteando a ver a los demás ya que no querían que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Sam miro al chico y sintió el alma volver a su cuerpo, quería abrazarlo y agradecerle ya que casi nadie se había portado tan dulce con ella, siempre había recibido maltratos de todas las personas, Sam volvió a llorar de alegría y el chico solo quería que ella dejara de llorar, se sentía tan mal de verla de esa manera

-Gracias, muchas gracias, encerio te lo pagare, voy a regresar … te lo prometo – Sam le sonrio al chico y este le devolvió la sonrisa, ella se levanto y camino en dirección de la salida, el chico jamas la perdió de vista hasta que salio por la puerta, el saco 50 dolares de sus bolsillos ,tenia que pagarlos el mismo ya que esa chica había comido bastante, y sobre todo no quería problemas en la cafetería, llevo el dinero asta la caja y la chica castaña le sonrio

-No va a volver y lo sabes – dijo ella tomando el dinero, el sabia que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho

-Lo se, pero no soporte verla llorar – dijo recordando las lagrimas deslizarse por esas hermosas mejillas

-No te hagas ilusiones con una chica que no va a volver a pagarte – ella toco su hombro y le sonrio

-Ya lo se – el bajo la mirada un poco y después suspiro

-Ya me voy ¿ tu te quedaras con Alisson el fin de semana verdad?

-Si – el afirmo y le sonrio a la chica – yo ire por ella mañana para ir a visitar a mi tia – la chica le volvió a sonreir y después se fue dejándolo en ese lugar , el siguió viendo por la puerta, el sabia perfectamente que esa chica jamas volveria y sobre todo que jamas la veria de nuevo.

Sam comenzó a correr al Motel, ella tenia que regresar rápidamente a ese lugar y devolverle el dinero a ese chico que amablemente le había ayudado, cuando llego a su habitación suspiro aliviada al ver su bolsa y con el dinero aun en ella, Bajo las escaleras y comenzó a caminar rapidamente a la cafetería, quería darle el dinero a ese chico, solo faltaba una calle para llegar a la cafetería cuando miro a Marco, abrió sus ojos demasiado asustada , trato de subir la capucha de su suerte pero había sido demasiado tarde, Marco la había y entre el y otro hombre la comenzaron a perseguir, ella comenzó a correr asta toparse con unos callejones, sin pensarlo se escondio entre la basura y espero a que ellos se alejaran, salio atemorizada y comenzó a correr, los hombres de John la continuaron siguiendo y fue cuando dio vuelta en una esquina cuando cuando miro la puerta abierta de un auto, sin pensarlo entro y miro a una mujer rubia asustada y a un niño en la parte trasera

-Porfavor, porfavor no diga nada – suplica Sam llorando, la mujer la miraba con un poco de temor ya que no sabia si era una ladrona, es ese momento miro los brazos y el rostro de Sam completamente golpeado , ella comenzó a llorar y a rogarle que le ayude, la mujer no sabia que hacer, en ese momento miro por el retrovisor y vio a 4 hombres

-Agáchate – le ordeno a Sam , Ella obedeció de inmediato agachándose , los hombres de John voltearon a todas partes y miraron a muchas personas caminando, pero no veian a Sam.

-Demonios – dijo Marco molesto, este se dio vuelta y los hombres lo siguieron

-Muchas gracias – Sam estuvo apunto de levantarse cuando la mujer miro de nuevo a los hombres , asi que enciendo el auto y arranco, Sam seguía con el corazón en la mano , sentía que se le saldría en cualquier instante y llego a pensar que de nuevo John la encontraría – Gracias, gracias – Sam comenzó a llorar y a temblar al mismo tiempo

-¿Porque te perseguían? – Sam la miro confundida y a la vez asustada, no sabia si decirle la verdad o quedarse callada, pero no le quedaba de otra

-Me tenían encerrada mientras me obligaban a prostituirme – murmuro sollozando, la piel de la señora se erizo al escuchar esa palabra

-¿A donde iras? – dijo dulcemente tratando de tranquilizar a Sam, ella se estaciono y toco la mano de Sam

-No lo se, solo escape con la intensión de no estar en ese lugar, pero ahora que estoy aquí no se a donde ir – Ella miraba a todas partes, el pequeño castaño que estaba en el asiento trasero la veía con curiosidad

-¿Y tus padres? Algún familias?

-Mi padre murió cuando yo tenia 5 años y mi madre se caso con el asqueroso hombre que me vendia, hace poco huyo de el porque la golpeo, yo no tengo familia

-Te quedaras conmigo mientras consigues un lugar donde vivir – ella sonrio al decir eso y Sam solo se sorprendio

-No señora, no es necesario – dijo apenada, ya que la mujer apenas la conocia

-Claro que si – la mujer sonrio de nuevo y Sam no sabia porque ella ella le había causado mucha confianza, en el camino Sam comenzó a hablar con el pequeño niño y este le dijo que se llamaba Jared y a Sam le había parecido muy simpático, La señora condujo por varios minutos para llegar a una casa un poco alejada de donde la habían perseguido, era una pequeña casa pero muy acogedora

-Nos tuvimos que mudar ya que tuvimos unos problemas – dijo ella la señora con tristeza, los 3 entraron y Jared subio a su habitación – ¿ya comiste? – Sam afirmo avergonzada ya que le había prometido al chico que regresaría a pagarle – por cierto me llamo Isabelle y tu?

-Samantha – cuando Isabelle escucho ese nombre sonrio – pero me gusta mas que me digan Sam

Isabelle platico con Sam escuchando con tristeza toda su historia, Sam no había revelado los nombres de los bares donde había trabajado, y mucho menos lo que había vivido con Freddie, ya que no sabia si contarle todo a la señora, Isabelle por su parte sentía demasiada lastima por esa chica y estaba mas que segura que la ayudaría en todo.  
La noche llego rápidamente he Isabelle le mostro una habitación a Sam, solo había una cama y un pequeño tocador pero aun asi a Sam le parecía demasiado acogedor

-Si necesitas algo me dices, estare en la habitación de enseguida – Sam sonrio y le afirmo a esa hermosa mujer, aun no entendia como ella no estaba casada siendo tan hermosa, Sam de dejo caer en la cama y miro por la ventana para ver la luna, la noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de verla ya que se había encontrado bastante cansada, fue en ese momento cuando sintió sus parpados cerrarse con fuerza y se quedo dormida acariciando su vientre con cuidado.

Despertó cuando sintió a alguien moviéndola, se levanto se sobresaltó y asustada ya que se imagino que aun estaba en el bar, pero cuando miro a Isabelle ella suspiro aliviada

-Perdón por asustarte – dijo la mujer viéndola

-Yo solo pensé … - Sam negó con su cabeza – olvídelo  
Isabelle sonrio y le dijo que el desayuno estaba listo, Sam bajo hasta el comedor y se encontró con el pequeño Jared comienzo hot Cakes

-Hola Sam – la saludo Jared

-Hola pequeño – Sam se sento a un lado de Jared e Isabelle le comenzó a servir hot Cakes.

-Tia! – Sam escucho la vocecita de una pequeña niña, y se volteo para a una niña rubia de alguno años caminar a los brazos de Isabelle

-Alisson – Isabelle cargo a la niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla –¿ y tu papa?

-Aquí esta el hombre mas guapo del mundo – escucho la voz de alguien que le pareció conocida pero Sam decidió bajar la mirada ya que le daba un poco de pena voltear – ¿Y Como esta la tia mas linda del mundo? – susurro esa persona besando a Isabelle en la mejilla, Isabelle sonrio y fue cuando el chico miro a Sam

- Ella es Sam – dijo Isabelle señalando a Sam, Cuando ella giro su vista hacia arriba casi se desmaya al ver al chico de la cafetería mirándola sorprendido y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Pero miren quien esta aquí – dijo el divertido al ver a la linda rubia de nuevo– la chica que me debe 50 dolares y que nunca volvió.


	12. ETHAN

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron completamente mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ponían tan rojas como el vestido de Alison, El chico sonrió divertido mientras que veía a los hermosos ojos azules de Sam.

-¿A que 50 dólares te refieres? – pregunto Isabelle mirando a su sobrino

-Te lo pagare, te juro que te lo pagare – Sam se levantó de su asiento y sentía que temblaba, no podía creer que ese chico al que le había quedado debiendo 50 dólares fuera sobrino de Isabelle – perdón .. yo ire por el dinero

-Nada de eso – Isabelle volteo a ver con una mirada asesina a su sobrino y este sonrió de nuevo – ella no te pagara nada

-No le estoy cobrando - el se acercó de nuevo a su tía y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿y entonces no me la vas a presentar? – el chico volteo de nuevo con Sam y le giño un ojo , Sam no contenía la vergüenza en ese momento

-Sam, el es mi sobrino, se llama Ethan – El ensancho un poco mas su sonrisa y se acercó a Sam para darle la mano – Ethan ella es Sam – el volvió a giñarle el ojo a Sam y fue en ese momento cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo seguido por un lloriqueo, todos voltearon asustado hacia la sala de estar y fue Ethan quien salio corriendo

-Alisson! – Isabelle corrió detrás de Ethan y Sam hiso lo mismo, cuando Ethan llego a la sala miro a la Pequeña Alisson con su mano ensangrentada y a un lado de ella se encontraba un jarrón roto, sin pensarlo corrió a donde estaba la niña y miro su manita ensangrentada

-Ire al hospital – cargo a la niña y en menos de 10 segundos ya había atravesado la puerta, Isabelle se quedó en la puerta viendo como su sobrino corria hecho loco al auto

-Dios mios – decía ella con desesperación, volteo a ver el charco de sangre y se sintió desesperada

-Yo … yo limpiare – Sam corrió en dirección de la cocina para tomar un pequeño trapito y mojarlo, camino en dirección de donde estaba la sangre y comenzó a limpiarla, Isabelle daba vueltas por toda la casa desesperada mientras, cuando miro a Sam se acerco a ella

-No te preocupes – dijo ella tomando su brazo y levantándola, Sam solo negó con su cabeza y siguió limpiando mientras que Isabelle se sentó en uno de los sillones - Mackenzie se va a morir cuando se entere – decía ella tomando su celular y llamando, al segundo tono alguien contesto

-Hola, señora Miller ¿ como esta? ¿ Y mi pequeña? – decía Mackenzie del otro lado del teléfono

-Yo … Kensie – Isabelle no sabia como decírselo – Yo ..

-¿Que sucede?

-Ethan llevo a la niña al hospital

-¿Al hospital? ¿ Que paso? – grito alterada

-Un jarrón callo en su mano mientras dibujaba – Decia mientras veía unas hojas coloreadas a un lado del jarrón roto y del charco de sangre

-¿En que hospital están?

Isabelle le dijo en donde se encontraban mientras que Sam había terminado de limpiar y se había sentado en uno de los sillones, su estómago gruñía ya que no le había dado tiempo de comer ya que todo había pasado muy rápido, al pasar 20 minutos el celular de Isabelle comenzó a sonar y ella contesto de inmediato

-¿Que sucedió? – pregunto ella desesperada

-Ya se encuentra un poco mejor, solo fue una pequeña cortada – murmuraba Ethan – fueron 4 puntadas, ahora mismo se encuentra con Kensie – Isabelle suspiro aliviada

-Tal vez ya no quiera que la traigas

-Fue un accidente tía, ella lo entendió y si dejara que la Niña este conmigo todo el fin de semana

-Menos mal – contesto Isabelle

-En un rato mas estaré con ustedes

-Cuídala Ethan, dile que la quiero mucho

-No te preocupes, yo se lo dire – después de eso Isabelle colgó y suspiro aliviada

-¿Que sucedió? – pregunto Sam preocupada

-La niña ya esta mejor, llegaran en unos minutos – una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Sam – Ethan es un poco distraído, pero aun así siempre cuida a su hija … el es un buen padre

-Me pareció un chico muy joven para tener una hija

-Fue algo que sucedió, el tenia 18 años cuando Alisson nació, ni el y la mama de Alisson son pareja, más bien buenos amigos y siempre lo han sido

-¿Porque? – Sam se sonrojo al hacer esa pregunta, eso era algo que no le importaba – lo .. siento

-No te preocupes – Isabelle tomo asiento a un lado de Sam – Mackenzie y Ethan se conocen desde pequeños, siempre fueron amigos pero por una estúpida borrachera de parte de los 2, dio el resultado de Alisson, pero ellos nunca quisieron ser pareja y hasta la fecha solo son buenos amigos, Mackenzie tiene novio desde hace 1 año y de verdad la veo muy enamorada, mientras que Ethan … bueno Ethan es un chico muy enamoradísimo, siempre tiene novia, pero no se que ha sucedió ahora que tiene como 8 meses sin salir con nadie y eso es preocupante – Isabelle comenzó a sonreír – es muy buen padre y muy buen muchacho

Isabelle y Sam se dirigieron a la cocina e Isabelle volvió a cocinar algo ya que la comida se había enfriado, Cuando Sam e Isabelle habían terminado de comer, se escucho como la puerta se abría, Sam se asomó un poco y miro a Ethan cargando a la pequeña Alisson en los brazos, ella dormia profundamente mientras el sonreía a media

-¿Como sigue la niña? – Isabelle se levantó inmediatamente para estar a un lado de Ethan

-Se durmió en el camino – Isabelle acaricio el rostro de la pequeña – la ire a recostar

-Claro, acuéstala en mi habitación ¿ ya desayunaste? – el solo negó con la cabeza – cuando baje tendré listo el desayuno – el le sonrio y subió a las escaleras, Isabelle se giró para entrar a la cocina

-Yo lo hago, no se preocupe – Sam se levanto para ir directo al refrigerado

-No te preocupes cariño, yo lo hare – Sam volvió a sentarse, en verdad no quería ser una carga para la señora Isabelle, pero ella no quería que le ayudara en nada, A los pocos minutos Liam bajo por las escaleras y se sentó a un lado de Sam colocando sus manos en cada costado de su rostro - ¿ qué te pasa cariño? – susurro mirando a su sobrino

-Los gasto que tuve con Alisson hicieron que descompletara la colegiatura para la Universidad – susurro el con preocupación – necesito otro empleo

-Pero ya tienes 2, no puedes conseguir 3 empleos y aparte de eso estudiar – decía Isabelle sentándose frente a Sam y Ethan

-Necesito dinero, solo me queda 1 año y medio de escuela , no puedo dejar todo botado – Sam solo seguía viendo con preocupación a ese chico, le daba algo de pena saber que el necesitaba ese dinero para estudiar

-¿Cuanto necesitas? – pregunto Isabelle

-Para cubrir los gastos, unos 4 mil dólares, aparte estoy pagando el alquiler del departamento

-¿Y si te vienes a vivir conmigo? – Ethan levanto la vista hacia su tia y después se dirigió a Sam

-No puedo tia, tu ya tienes a Sam – cuando ella escucho eso se sintió demasiado avergonzada, ella no podía dejar a su sobrino desamparado solo por tenerla de arrimada.

-Yo .. no se preocupes, yo conseguiré un lugar

-Nada de eso Sam – la detuvo Isabelle – tu no te iras de este lugar

-Perdón por hacerte sentir incomoda, no quería que te sintieras mal, jamás lo dije con la intensión de que te fueras – Ethan volteo a verla y Sam sintió la sinceridad en sus palabras - no te preocupes – el le sonrio a medias y después se giro con su tia

-Ven conmigo a vivir, por lo menos ese año y medio que te queda de escuela, asi no te preocuparas tanto por los gasto del departamento, solo por los de la escuela – Isabelle toco el hombro de Ethan y este solo suspiro, no le quedaba de otra ya que era tenia que ahorrar algo de dinero para las cosas de Alisson

-Esta bien – susurro el – pero aun asi yo te ayudare con las comprar y cosas que necesites

-No te preocupes, pero si quiero que me hagas un enorme favor

-Lo que sea

-¿Puedes pedirle a Peter que deje trabajar a Sam contigo? – Sam abrió sus ojos impresionada, jamas se imaginó eso, alguien buscando un trabajo para ella, alguien ayudándola

-Será un placer – la mirada de Ethan volvió al rostro de Sam, esa chica le había gustado demasiado, solo había bastado verla entrar a la cafetería para darse cuenta de que esos ojos azules lo habían hipnotizado – ¿Y dime Sam ¿ que te trajo a este lugar? – pregunto curioso, Sam se puso nerviosa y fue cuando Isabelle intervino ya que sabia que seria vergonzoso para Sam contarle la verdad a Ethan

-Deberías de ir por tus cosas para que ya no sigas pagando el alquiler

-Buena idea – susurro Ethan sonriéndole de nuevo a Sam, ella solo se sentía un poco incomoda con Ethan, pero le parecía buen chico – ¿Me acompañas Sam?

-Yo .. este

-Solo nos traeremos unas cuantas maletas y cosas necesarias – Sam no sabía que decir, sabia perfectamente que si hacia fuerzas de mas posiblemente eso afectara a su bebe, pero ¿ cómo podía decírselos? La señora Isabelle amablemente la había aceptado a ella, ahora tendría que cuidar a su sobrino, no podía ser una carga para ella, no sabiendo que estaba embarazada y esos serían más gastos

-Señora Miller, enserio lo agradezco mucho esto que hace por mi – Sam bajo la mirada y toco sus manos con nerviosismo – pero no puedo quedarme en este lugar, no sabiendo que usted tiene gastos, no puedo ser una carga para usted

Cariño, no serás unas carga – Isabelle le sonrio – por esa razón le pedi a Ethan que te consiguiera trabajo para que asi tu compraras tus cosas personales, por mi no ay ningún problema con que te quedes en la casa, al contrario ya que si quieres podemos acomodar los horarios y que tu cuides a Jared por las tardes mientras que en las mañana trabajas, Jared es un niño muy serio y no causara problemas, asi los tres podemos aportar dinero a la casa

-No te sientas mal Sam – Ethan tomo la mano de Sam con cuidado – todos ayudaremos

-Ese no es el problema – murmuro Sam bajando la mirada – yo .. miren .. esque no estoy yo sola - cuando ella dijo eso Ethan e Isabelle la miraron confundidos

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Linda? – pregunto Isabelle

-Estoy embarazada ..

Freddie repasaba unas cosas en su computadora, los trabajos de la universidad en verdad habían sido demasiados y no le daban tiempo de nada, suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta de que solo le faltaba la mitad de uno de sus trabajos para asi terminar y poder descansar un poco, su cabeza ya no dolia tanto pero aun asi de vez en cuando los recuerdos de esa chica rubia regresaban, pero siempre eran lo mismo no había ninguno nuevo, cerro su lap y la puso a un lado junto con todos sus papeles para asi poderse recostar boca arriba, quito sus anteojos y los puso en la gaveta de la derecha, odiaba usarlos pero siempre que hacia un trabajo estaba obligado a utilizarlos, froto un poco sus ojos y suspiro, en ese momento escucho como tocaron la puerta

-¿Se puede? – pregunto Carly asomando su rostro

-Claro que si – Freddie sonrio mientras veía a su hermana caminar en dirección de donde el estaba, Freddie se hiso a un lado y dejo que su hermana se recostara a un lado de el.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y nos dormíamos asi? – murmuro Carly colocando su rostro en el pecho de Freddie

-Claro que si lo recuerdo – Freddie acaricio el cabello de su hermana con cuidado – Carly, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro – contesto ella abrazándose a la cintura de su hermano

-¿En verdad tu no sabes nada acerca de ninguna Sam? – Carly se tensó al escuchar eso, no le gustaba mentirle a su hermano , pero no quería verlo de nuevo sufriendo

-Nuestra Madre – dijo ella tratando de no ponerse nerviosa

-Carly no mientas – Freddie tomo de los hombros a Carly y la hiso verlo a los ojos – ustedes me ocultan algo

-No te ocultamos nada Freddie – el solo negó con su cabeza

-Tengo recuerdos frecuentes de una chica rubia, unos ojos azules, una chica a la cual le decía que la amaba – fue en ese momento cuando el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su hermano volvió a Carly, el se veía tan feliz con Sam, jamas lo había visto de esa manera, pero al momento llegaron los recuerdos de cuando ella había sido casi violada por John, de los golpes que le había dado, recordó a su hermano tirado en el piso de aquel hotel casi muriendo, eso fue suficiente para que ella no dijera nada, no quería volver a ver a su hermano sufrir, no quería verlo de nuevo al borde la de muerte.

-No recuerdo que no hayas hablado de ninguna Samantha, yo hubiera sido la primera en enterarme – murmuro Carly acomodándose de nuevo en el pecho de su hermano, no quería que viera su rostro, no quería que se diera cuenta de que ella se encontraba tan triste por lo que le había dicho, odiaba mentirle a su hermano, odiaba que tanto su padre como Alex le dijeran que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio, sintió como una lagrima bajo por sus mejillas y la limpio al instante.

Carly se quedo dormida mientras que Freddie no podía dormir, todo esto era demasiado para el ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder recordar todo y no vivir con la estúpida duda que lo estaba aniquilando, se levanto con cuidado tratando de no mover la cama para no despertar a su hermana, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 2:45 am, negó con su cabeza ya que mañana tendría que ir a la universidad y sabia que se estaba desvelando, camino en dirección del balcón, tomo asiento en una de las sillas y su vista se dirigio de nuevo a la Luna, el recuerdo de unos besos, la palabra Te Amo, un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules regresaron a el

-¿Quien eres Sam? ¿Porque siempre te recuerdo? – llevo su mano a su nuca para tocar el tatuaje con la letra "S" – yo se que esta "S" es por ti, yo se que es tu nombre y aunque mi padre y todos me lo nieguen se que tu estuviste en mi vida, pero por algo yo te olvide y nadie quiere que te recuerde – Miro de nuevo a la Luna y negó con su cabeza – ¿Acaso ella vera la luna? ¿Acaso ella pensara en mi? – sonrio y negó con su cabeza, pensaba que eran puras estupideces, ¿ y si estaba equivocado? ¿ y si todo lo había provocado el golpe? – ellos no me quieren decir la verdad – murmuro aun viendo la luna

John daba vueltas hecho loco por su oficina que aun permanecía en escombros, Sam se había encargado de acabar con todos su papeles importantes y sobre todo con una buena cantidad de dinero, la noticia de que no la habían encontrado por ninguna parte había hecho que se volviera aun mas loco, aunque sabia perfectamente que ella no era tan estúpida como para decir donde estaban ubicados, ella era una miedosa y no lo diría, aunque lo que mas furia le daba era saber que Sam había vuelto con el maldito de su bastardo, entro a su habitación y miro a Kathy dormir, sus piernas estaban descubiertas y podía ver claramente los moretones en ellas, sintió mas furia al recordar la escena de Chad violando a su hija, al menos en ese momento Chad ya debería de estar descomponiéndose en algún canal a las afueras de la cuidad, Tomo unos papeles de su pequeña cajonera y algo de ropa, no sabría cuando regresaría a ese lugar, tenia que aclarar unas cosas y recuperar los papeles que Sam le había hecho perder, sobre todo no regresaría hasta no traer consigo a Sam de vuelta, salio rápidamente de su habitación y llamo a Tom, uno de sus hombres

-No dejes salir para nada a Katherine de la habitación, no quiero que vuelva a bailar por un tiempo, tal vez hasta que yo regrese, quiero que la atiendan bien y si me entero de que alguien le toco un solo cabello les pasara lo mismo que a Chad – Tom afirmo - si algo le pasa tu seras el primero en atenerte a las consecuencias – después de decir eso comenzó a caminar a la salida del bar, afuera lo esperaba su BMW con Marco esperándolo

-¿A donde iremos señor?

-Haremos una visita a los Hilton – dijo el sonriendo

Ariana recién se había enterado de lo que había sucedido con Chad y sobre todo con Sam, no podía creer que Sam se hubiera atrevido a escapar, pero eso era lo mejor ya que al menos nadie mas podría lastimarla de nuevo, lo que no sabia era que Chad violaba a Kathy, jamas se lo hubiera esperado ya que sabia perfectamente que Kathy era hija de John y por esa razón era intocable para cualquier hombre, Kathy siempre había intentado ser fuerte y había disimulado muy bien todo lo que le había pasado, camino en dirección de la habitación de John y se topo con Tom

-Nadie puede pasar – dijo ese hombre que casi media los 2 metros

-Solo quiero hablar con ella, no que le vaya a hacer algo – Ariana rodo sus ojos, Tom la miro de nuevo y afirmo, John le había dicho que no quería que ningún hombre se le acercara mas no había dicho nada de ninguna mujer, el se hiso a un lado y dejo que Ariana pasara, ella camino asta la puerta y cuando la abrió miro a Kathy acostada entre las sabanas, llorando contra la almohada, Ariana se acerco a donde ella estaba acostada y Kathy rapidamente la abrazo para comenzar a llorar aun mas.

-Desahógate – decía Ariana acariciando el cabello de Kathy – Esta bien llorar de vez en cuando y se que tu te guardaste muchas lagrimas – Kathy seguía llorando sin parar, le dolia demasiado todo eso, ese hombre la había lastimado – Ya no te preocupes por ese imbécil, el ya esta muerto y jamas te lastimara

-El me iba a llevar – susurro Kathy hablando – Me iba a sacar fuera del bar para llevarme con el – Ariana abrió sus ojos sorprendida – me lo estaba diciendo momentos antes de que John llegara, preferiría mil veces vivir en este lugar que vivir con ese maldito – un grito desgarrador salio de los labios de Kathy

-Ya no te pasara nada, el ya no te llevara, el ya jamas te pondrá una mano encima – murmuraba Ariana.

Tanto Ethan como Isabelle se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Sam, Ethan suspiro para después besar con cuidado la mano de Sam y dirigirse a donde se encontraba Alisson, se encontraba decepcionado ya que se imaginaba que Sam ya tenia a alguien especial.

-Yo lo siento señora Miller – murmuro Sam bajando la mirada, se encontraba muy apenada – no sabia como decírselo, pero enserio si se lo iba a decir

-No te preocupes cariño – Isabelle le sonrio y tomo su mano – Como te lo dije, cada quien trabajara para comprarse sus cosas personales, yo me encargo de los gastos de la casa, Ethan de la comida y tu solo encárgate de tus cosas y de las de tu bebe - Sam no podía levantar su rostro, se sentía muy avergonzada

-Señora Mi…

-Dime Isabelle , querida – Ella tomo el rostro de Sam y la hiso verla – no te tienes porque apenar, yo te ayudare y tu nos ayudaras, asi que no te preocupes – en ese momento Ethan bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaban Isabelle y Sam

-Lo siento, quería ver si Alisson aun dormia – se sento en la barra y miro fijamente a Sam – ¿y quien es el padre? – Sam abrió sus ojos e Isabelle se sintió avergonzada

-Ethan – lo regaño – no tienes porque preguntar eso

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes – Sam le sonrio – yo bueno no se ..

-¿No sabes donde esta? – pregunto Ethan y Sam solo se encogió de hombros, cuando ella dijo eso Ethan apuño sus manos, el estaba seguro que todos los hombres que abandonaban a una mujer embarazada eran unos cobardes

-Creo que basta de preguntas – Isabelle se puso en medio de Ethan y Sam – linda deberías de vestirte ya que iremos por algo de ropa, y creo que tu – dijo Señalando a Ethan – deberías de ir por tus cosas

-Las puedo acompañar? – pregunto el sonriendo, Isabelle negó - anden porfavor

-No – tu te quedaras con Alisson y Jared – Anda linda, ve a cambiarte

-Pero señor.. – Isabelle volteo a verla – Lo siento , Isabelle no puedo darles tanto problemas

-No son problemas querida, anda ve a alistarte – Sam afirmo y no le quedo de otra que subir por las escaleras – Ya se lo que intentas – dijo mirando a su sobrino – Sam es una chica que tiene muchos problemas, asi que no quiero que te la acerques

-Pero si solo quiero que sea mi amiga

-No mientas, he visto como la miras, asi que no lo hagas Ethan

-¿Que acaso no la has visto? – pregunto el – nisiquiera me mira como yo la veo, no creo que yo le interese

-Además esta embarazada

-¿Y eso que? – dijo el saltando de la barra – eso no es impedimento para nadie – el camino a las escaleras

-Te lo advierto Ethan Alexander, no te le acerques mucho

-No prometo nada – dijo el sacándole la lengua a su tia , Isabelle solo negó con su cabeza y sonrio, pero al instante le vino una pregunta a su cabeza ¿ acaso ese bebe era producto de una violación?

Sam subio a su habitación para asi tomar su bolsa, en ella había mucho dinero y estaba dispuesta a darle una parte a Isabelle, ya que ella amablemente le estaba ayudando y lo menos que podía hacer era darle un poco de dinero, en ese momento escucho como tocaron la puerta

-¿Se puede? – pregunto Isabelle

-Claro – Sam metio de nuevo el dinero a su bolsa mientras veía a Isabelle cargar algo de ropa

-Toma, creo que tu y mi hermana son de la misma talla – Sam tomo la ropa y le sonrio

-¿Y su hermana? – Isabelle solo bajo la mirada

-Tengo meses que no se nada de ella – murmuro – un dia fue a su trabajo y ya jamas volvió

-Lo siento – contesto Sam, Isabelle se sento a un lado de ella y tomo su mano

-Estoy mas que segura que la tienen tratantes de blancas – Sam bajo la mirada, eso era lo mas probable – he ido a todas partes para buscarla, hospitales, funerarias, he puesto letreros en donde la busco, he esperado la llamada de algun secuestrado pero no ha pasado nada

-Yo .. yo no sabría que decirle

-Ya no hablemos de eso – dijo Isabelle tratando de no llorar – quiero que me digas la verdad

-¿Que sucede? – pregunto Sam confundida

-¿Esos malditos te violaron verdad? ¿Por esa razón saliste embarazada? – Sam suspiro y recordó todo lo que había pasado

-Muchos hombres me han violado – murmuro cabizbaja – pero mi bebe no es de ninguno de ellos

-¿Entonces?

-Le conte que a mi no me vendían con nadie, pero que un hombre había dado mucho dinero por mi ya que quería que su hijo se convirtiera en hombre – Isabelle afirmaba – ese chico siempre se porto dulce conmigo y me enamore de el, nosotros decidimos huir juntos pero fue cuando nos encontraron, a el lo golpearon y no se si … - un nudo se formo en la garganta de Sam – no se si el este muerto – Isabelle limpiaba con cuidado las lagrimas de Sam – después de eso el novio de mi madre decidio venderme con muchos hombres como un castigo por lo que había hecho

-Yo .. sam, ya no hables de eso ok – Isabelle no quería seguir hablando de eso ya que le dolia bastante – no sigas porfavor – murmuro

-Lo siento – Sam siguió limpiando sus lagrimas – yo me escape porque sabia que si se enteraban de que estaba embarazada me obligarían a abortarlo y eso era lo que menos quería

-Me da gusto que hayas decidido salir de ese lugar – para ese momento Isabelle también lloraba y eso ponía mas triste a Sam – no hablemos mas de eso ok? Ahora quiero que me digas ¿cuantos meses tienes?

-Cumpliré 4 meses en unos días – murmuro Sam tocando su vientre

-Ok, entonces mañana iremos a que veas a un doctor para que tengas tus chequeos porque me imagino que ¿jamas te revisaste verdad? - en ese momento Isabelle tuvo un mal pensamiento – Cariño – susurro con cuidado – muchos hombres te han ultrajado, me imagino que muchos no utilizan protección verdad – Sam solo la miro – ¿y si ellos te contagiaron algo? – las lágrimas de Sam volvieron a salir, sabia que hace meses se había hecho un estudio y había salido que se encontraba bien, pero ahora no sabia si esos hombres podían haberla contagiado y sobre todo a su bebe, sin pensarlo se abrazo con fuerzas a Isabelle mientras que ella la abrazaba – No te preocupes Sam, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo – murmuraba Isabelle, lo que no sabían era que Ethan se encontraba escuchando todo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Nicolás acababa de llegar de su trabajo, había estacionado su auto cuando se dio cuenta de que había otro auto que no conocía estacionado frente a el, tal vez era de uno de los amigos de Freddie o de Carly, eso era lo que pensaba, bajo de su auto y fue cuando un hombre moreno bajo del lado del copiloto de ese BMW Plateado, ese hombre le había parecido tan familiar, fue en ese momento cuando el hombre moreno se acerco a la puerta trasera del auto y la abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello oscuro y de gafas asomarse mientras fumaba un puro

-Nos volvemos a ver – murmuro John con una sonrisa torcida, Nicolas casi se desmaya al ver a ese hombre frente a el – quiero a Samantha ahora mismo.


	13. FRED

Los ojos de Nicolás se abrieron lo bastante como para causar que John sonriera, Nicolás solo negó con la cabeza mientras que John inhalaba de nuevo de su puro  
-Estoy esperando – sentencio el con voz fuerte – regrésame a Samantha  
-Te lo juro por mis hijos que ella no se encuentra en este lugar – Nicolás sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier instante, jamas se había imaginado encontrarse de nuevo con ese hombre tan despreciable que casi había acabado con la vida de su hijo – Freddie tiene poco que salio de hospital – John sonrio al percatarse que su bastardo estaba vivo – el perdió la memoria y no recuerda nada, y no quiero que lo haga – Nicolas bajo la vista, lo mejor que había hecho era haberle ocultado la verdad a su hijo ya que no quería que sufriera  
-Voy a comprobar para saber si es verdad – John se adelanto a pasar por un lado de Nicolas y este se estremeció de terror al saber que su hijo posiblemente podía recordarlo, por suerte ni Carly, Ni Nora y el pequeño Kevin se encontraban en la mansión, John camino entro a la mansión como si fuera su propia casa, revisándola con la mirada y sonriendo al darse cuenta de que esas personas estaban repletas de dinero, esa era la razón por la cual Samantha había preferido a ese hombre en vez de a el, Cuando había descubierto que Freddie era su hijo se había dado cuenta de una cosa, ese imbécil que estaba frente a el, era la persona que le había quitado a Samanta de los brazos, el se la había quitado y había decidido vivir con el, estaba mas que seguro que lo asesinaría, pero esperaría la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo, primero encontraría a Sam y la haría pagar por escaparse, después asesinaría a ese hombre que le había quitado a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, encendió otro de sus puros y se detuvo frente a Nicolas para expulsar todo el humo en el rostro de el – ¿donde esta tu hijo? – pregunto, Nicolas camino y le pidió que lo siguieran hasta el jardín en donde se encontraba Freddie nadando en la alberca, John lo miro por unos segundos nadar  
-Hijo – le llamo Nicolás, Freddie se puso en el borde de la alberca y levanto su rostro, John esperaba una reacción de terror o al menos de alguien sorprendido, pero este solo lo miro un segundo y su vista se dirigió a la de su padre  
-¿Que pasa papa? – pregunto saliendo de la alberca, John se dio cuenta de que lo que Nicolas decía era verdad, el no lo recordaba ya que si lo hubiera hecho , este hubiera intentado golpearlo o reclamarle por donde estaba Sam  
-Quiero presentarte al señor .. – Nicolas guardo silencio, no recordaba el nombre  
-John Williams – este le tendio la mano y Freddie no dudo en dársela, fue en ese momento cuando John se dio cuenta que no tenia caso perder su tiempo en ese lugar, Samantha no estaba en ese lugar, se despidió de Freddie y antes de subir a su auto miro a Nicolas – si se que me mienten no lo dudare ahora si y los asesinare a los 2 – dijo antes de que encendieran el auto y que Nicolas se quedara con el alma en un hilo, al menos sabia que ese hombre no los molestaría, pero rogaba por dios a que Samantha jamas regresara a buscar a su hijo ya que no quería que este sufriera o que le pasara algo por culpa de ella.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Sam había huido del bar, John aun seguía buscándola por todas partes desesperadamente, no descansaba ningún dia y no le importaban las llamadas del celular, solo se había enterado de que el cuerpo de su sobrino Chad había sido encontrado, algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto, John no había regresado al bar, al menos Ariana agradecía eso, no tener que se tocada por ese despreciable hombre, la que no paraba de llorar todos los días era Kathy, se sentía como una basura, como lo mas asqueroso del mundo, Ariana hacia lo posible por ayudarle, se había acercado a Kathy y trataba de convertirse en su amiga, pero Kathy no paraba de llorar, no dormia y mucho menos comia bien, Ariana trataba de pasar las noches con ella tratando de consolarla, pero eso no servia ya que Kathy se encontraba realmente mal.  
-Linda tienes que hacerlo – murmuraba Ariana abrazando a Kathy – debes saber si estas o no estas embarazada – Kathy seguía llorando, la idea de llevar algo del asqueroso de Chad dentro de ella la hacia sentir mil veces peor de lo que estaba  
-No quiero – gritaba con fuerzas – no quiero saberlo – Los espejos de la habitación de John estaban rotos y las sabanas en el suelo, cuando Ariana le había dicho que había posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada ella había perdido el control y había lanzado todo.  
Ariana había logrado que Kathy se hiciera la prueba de embarazado que Sandy, una de las chicas que trabajaban en el bar, les había traido, Ariana esperaba desesperadamente afuera del baño, y fue cuando escucho como el vidrio del baño se rompia, abrió la puerta con fuerza y se topo a Kathy sentando en el piso, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos y una de ellas se encontraban cortadas, miro a la prueba de embarazo que estaba en el piso y en efecto …era positiva, Kathy estaba embarazada de Chad.

Los 2 meses habían pasado tan rápido para Sam, no pasaba ningún dia sin dejar de acariciar su vientre pronunciado de ahora 6 meses, su pequeño Fred se encontraba Sano y eso era lo mas importante para ella, tenia 2 meses que había ido a revisarse por primera vez para saber si todo estaba bien, para saber si no tenia alguna enfermedad o si su bebe se encontraba bien, por suerte todo había salido bien, su bebe estaba sano, aunque ella necesitaba comer un poco mas ya que presentaba principio de anemia, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, cuando estuvo sentando en la camilla y miro por primera vez a su bebe en el monitor sintió que sus lagrimas bajaban sin cesar, pero cuando escucho su corazoncito latir fue cuando se dio cuenta de que protegería con su propia vida a ese bebe que venia en camino, ese había sido el dia mas maravilloso de su vida … el mas feliz y sobre todo cuando le habían dicho que seria niño, ella no lo había dudado ningún segundo antes de decidir ponerle el nombre de Fred a ese pequeñito que crecía dentro de ella. Cuando Isabelle se había enterado del sexo del bebe había corrido a comprarle ropita y una cuna, algo que Sam no quería ya que era demasiado lo que hacia por ella, Sam había comenzado a trabajar en la cafetería junto con Ethan y Kensie, los 2 eran muy amables con ella, Kensie era la hija del dueño de la cafetería asi que no habían dudado ningún segundo antes de darle trabajo, Ethan cada dia se enamoraba mas y mas de Sam, pero Sam le había dejado muy claro que ella no podía enamorarse de nadie mas, Kensie se sentía feliz de que Ethan estuviera enamorado de alguien, ella sabia que era un buen chico y se merecía alguien que lo quisiera, el era su mejor amigo y también el padre de su hija, pero ninguno de los 2 estaban enamorado.  
Sam he Ethan habían llegado a su casa después de un dia largo de trabajo, Sam como siempre había ido a saludar a Jared, el pequeño hijo de Isabelle, le había tomado mucho cariño  
-Ya esta lista la cena – decía Isabelle, Ethan como siempre saludo a su tia con un beso en la mejilla y jalo una silla para que Sam se sentara - ¿ Como les fue en el trabajo?  
-Muy bien – contesto Sam sonriendo y esperando a que le sirvieran, ella quería hacer todo lo posible por tener sano a su bebe, después de la comida Sam había caminado a su habitación y fue cuando Ethan tomo su mano  
-¿Sam puedo hablar contigo? – el la solto y después llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos, Sam solo suspiro, sabia de lo que quería hablar Ethan, ella odiaba tener que decirle siempre lo mismo a el  
-¿Que pasa? – pregunto ella  
-Yo mira – el bajo su rostro – se que tu me los has repetido todos estos días, pero quería saber si .. si cuando tu bebe nazca pueda … - el volteo a ver esos ojos azules de Sam que lo habían dejado cautivado desde que la había visto la primera vez – si quieres que tu bebe lleve mi apellido? – Sam abrió sus ojos impresionada – no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo y mucho menos que tu y yo tengamos algo, solo lo digo para que tu bebe pueda contar con los gastos de hospital, de escuela y cosas asi para que no batalles cuando el nazca  
-Yo .. yo no se que decir – Sam aun estaba impresionada por lo que había escuchado  
-Ethan, Cariño ven a ayudarme – Ethan volteo hacia la habitación de su tia y después miro a Sam  
-Piénsalo – dijo caminando hacia donde estaba su tia, Sam lo siguió ya que necesitaba hablar con Isabelle, cuando entro miro a Isabelle con varias fotos en sus manos y sonrio al verla  
-Ella es mi hermana – decía Isabelle viendo una foto – ella desapareció hace meses, era una doctora, apenas había conseguido un buen trabajo, pero alguien la secuestro, recibimos varias amenazas, por esa razón decidí mudarme junto con Jared – varias lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Isabelle y esta le mostro una foto a Sam, Sam se quedo sorprendida al ver la foto – Se llama Ariana


	14. VIDA NUEVA

-Sáquenla de aquí – el hombre la lanzo a los brazos de otro mientras que la chica rubia forcejeaba , fue en ese momento cuando los ojos azules de ella se toparon con los suyos lanzando un grito de desesperación

-Freddie! Freddie – ella estiraba sus manos intentando alcanzarlo y el intentaba soltarse pero por mas que lo intentaban no podían, ninguno de los 2 podían acercarse mucho

-Sam! Sam! – El sabía que no quería perderla, el no quería que se la llevaran lejos de su lado, sentía las lágrimas deslizar por su mejillas mientras veía como uno de esos hombres envolvía a la chica en una sábana y la subía a sus hombros – suéltenla, suéltenla – Miro a un hombre alto y de cabello negro fumando un puro, pero no podía mirar sus rostro, El se sentía desesperado, el quería alcanzar a la chica pero no podía, por mas que estiraba sus brazos no la alcanzaba. 

-Freddie! – los ojos de la chica y lo de el se toparon por ultima vez y no sabían si se volverían a ver algún dia o si ya jamás lo harian, la puerta de la habitación se cerró y el sintió como si a su cuerpo le faltara una parte 

-Sam! – grito el con todas su fuerzas – Sam! – volvió a gritar, despertó sobresaltado empapado en sudor, toco su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba bañado en lágrimas, se sentía desesperado, quería saber quien era esa chica, ¿porque tenia ese recuerdo en donde se la quitaban de las manos? Tenía una semana teniendo el mismo sueño, y como siempre despertaba llorando y sintiendo como si una parte de el le hiciera falta 

-¿Quien rayos eres Sam? – Decía cubriendo su rostro - ¿porque siempre estas en mis pensamiento? ¿Porque siempre sueño contigo? – el seguía sintiendo como sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, no soportaba eso, todos los días era lo mismo… todos los días pensaba en esos ojos azules, todos los días sentía horribles dolores de cabeza y quería que pronto se acabaran. 

Sam seguía impresionada al ver la foto de Ariana en sus manos, ella era la hermana de Isabelle, la chica por la cual Isabelle lloraba siempre 

-Me tenían amenazada con llegar a mi casa y asesinarme si intentaba buscarla o si les decía algo a la policía – susurraba Isabelle, Ethan se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazo, Sam no sabia que hacer ya que se sentía entre la espada y la pared, si le decía la verdad a Isabelle sabia que ella iria a buscar a su hermana y John sabría en donde se encontraría ella, pero por otra parte no soportaba el sufrimiento de Isabelle, sabia que a ella le dolia haber perdido a su hermana, Fue en ese momento cuando Sam sitio que se desvanecía, Ethan alcanzo a detenerla antes de que se golpeara con el suelo y rápidamente la acostó en la cama, Isabelle corrió por algo de Alcohol y algodón, mientras que Ethan volteaba a todas partes desesperado, no sabia que hacer, Isabelle llego con un algodón con Alcohol y lo puso en la nariz de Sam, ella al instante comenzó a reaccionar e Isabelle e Ethan suspiraron aliviados, cuando Sam abrio sus ojos se topo con la mirada preocupada de ellos 2 -¿Te sientes bien cariño? – pregunto Isabelle tocando la mejilla de Sam, ella Afirmo he intentado levantarse pero sintió como se fue hasta atrás pero fue sostenida por Ethan 

-¿Ya desayunaste? – Pregunto Isabelle – ¿y tomaste tus pastillas? 

-Si, ya lo hice 

-Creo que es lo de la anemia, debes de cuidarte mucho Sam – Isabelle llevo sus mano al vientre de Sam y fue cuando sintió como el pequeño Fred comenzó a patear – me golpeo – dijo Isabelle sorprendida, Ethan rápidamente coloco su mano en el vientre de Sam y el pequeño Fred seguía moviéndose 

-Patea mas fuerte que Alisson cuando estaba dentro de Kensie – decía el con emoción, los ojos de Sam se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, Jamas se había imaginado que 2 personas la quisieran y cuidaran tanto 

-¿Que te pasa Sam? – pregunto Isabelle, Sam negó con su rostro y sonrió colocando sus manos encima de las de Ethan e Isabelle, ellos se habían convertido en personas a las que comenzaba a querer bastante. 

2 meses más habían pasado desde que Kathy se había enterado de su embarazo y para ser precisos ya estaba a punto de cumplir los 5 meses, cuando se había enterado de su embarazo ya tenia poco mas de los 2 meses. Todos los días lloraba y gritaba fuertemente, deseaba mas que nada perder a ese bebe, no lo quería para nada … no quería nada que tuviera que ver con el mal nacido de Chad, cuando había sentido moverse al bebe dentro de ella se había dado cuenta de que lo odiaba con todo su corazón, no quería que estuviera dentro de ella, ya que hacia mas grande su agonía y su dolor, los recuerdos de Chad diciéndole que se la llevaría regresaban a ella 

Flash Back*** 

-Te voy a llevar conmigo – susurro Chad en su oído, jadeaba con fuerzas – estarás en mi departamento y serás mi puta personal – acelero su ritmo mientras que Kathy solo lloraba , Los ojos de Chad se cruzaron con los de ella y la tomo fuertemente de la quijada – estando aquí corro riesgo de que el tio John no descubra y puedo inventar que te escapaste – Kathy seguía llorando y a la vez temblando de miedo, prefería mil veces estar con John que irse con Chad, sabia que con John recibía una paliza pero al menos nadie la violaba – esta tarde te llevare – una sonrisa torcida se formo en el rostro de Chad y sus ojos grises se encontraban con los de Kathy, ella le tenia miedo a esos ojos, le causaban terror, Chad salio de ella y la volteo boca abajo para entrar de nuevo en ella causando que ella gritara y se aferrara con fuerza a la almohada – me voy a divertir tanto contigo – susurraba – serás mia para siempre – Kathy deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que John llegara, por primera vez en su vida deseaba que John llegara 

-No porfavor – rogaba ella con dolor – déjame porfavor 

-No lo hare mi preciosa pelirroja – susurro moviéndose con fuerzas, fue en ese momento cuando se escucho que la puerta se abria y se estrellaba contra la pared, por primera vez en su vida se alegraba de ver a John frente a ellos, por primera vez agradecía verlo, Cuando John había asesinado a Chad ella sintió como respiraba de nuevo, ese imbécil jamas la molestaría de nuevo, el ya no la volveria a tocar, por primera vez sintió una pequeña alegría por los que había pasado, pero aun asi no dejaba de sentirse asquerosa y lo peor sucedió cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada de ese imbécil. Saber que tendría algo de el le causaba aun mas desagrado y terror 

Fin Flash Back*** 

-¿Porque rayos no llegas ahora mal padre? – susurro Kathy mirando al techo de la habitación, su vientre crecía cada dia mas y mas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no naciera, escucho como tocaban la puerta y Ariana se asomo por ella 

-¿Como estas? – Pregunto sentándose en la cama y mirando a Kathy, ella solo siguió con la vista en el techo –¿Ya comiste, te tomaste las pastillas? – susurro Ariana tocando el vientre de Kathy, fue cuando sintió que el bebe se comenzó a mover y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – se movió – dijo con alegría, Kathy solo se giro y le dio la espalda a Ari. 

-Desearía que no se moviera – susurro Kathy con frialdad 

Dame 4 órdenes de Hot Cakes y 3 jugos de naranja – le pedia Sam a Ethan, ella ya tenia su vientre de 8 meses y sabia que muy pronto tendría a su bebe en sus brazos, aun no había dicho que conocía a Ariana, no sabia como hacerlo, tenia esperado esperar un tiempo. 

-Claro cariño – Ethan le giño un ojo y le sonrio para girarse a darle sus órdenes, Sam solo negó con su cabeza y sonrio, sabía que Ethan jamas se cansaría de insistirle, pero ella se lo había dejado muy claro, solo lo quería como amigo ya que ella amaba con todo su corazón, pero aun pensaba en la propuesta que le había hecho, registrar al pequeño Fred con su apellido para que el pequeño tuviera una vida segura, aunque eso no la ataba para nada a Ethan, lo había pensado y ¿si talvez lo hacía? Podría hacerlo y cuando encontrara a Freddie ponerle el apellido que le correspondía a su bebe, aunque no sabia si volvería a ver a Freddie, tenia que pensar las cosas muy bien por el futuro de su bebe. Sam entrego las ordenes que le habían pedido, en esos 4 meses que tenia trabajando ya había tomado un poco de experiencia 

Sam salio al callejón dejar una bolsa de basura al contenedor que se encontraba afuera, deposito la basura en el contenedor y cuando se giro sintió como alguien la tomaba del cuello con fuerza 

-Quiero todo tu dinero preciosa – susurraba un hombre con una navaja , este la puso en el vientre de Sam y ella sentía que moriría si algo le pasaba a su bebe, Sam tenia miedo que el hombre se enfadara y lastimara a su bebe -Quiero el dinero ahora – le grito el hombre en el oído causando que ella se sobresaltara, sintió como el hombre acercaba cada vez mas la navaja a su vientre 

-No .. no me lastimes porfavor – rogaba Sam, ya para ese momento comenzaba a llorar 

- El dine .. – el hombre no termino de hablar cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo 

-¿Estas bien? – murmuro Ethan tomando los brazos de Sam, ella lo abrazo rápidamente, estaba asustada y el estaba furioso, coloco a Sam detrás de el y miro como el asaltante se dejo ir encima de el, Los golpes comenzaron a escucharse y Sam podía ver claramente como Ethan golpeaba a ese hombre, fue en ese momento cuando todo paso tan rápido, los 2 se levantaron y la expresión furiosa de Ethan cambio para convertirse en una de dolor, el asaltante reviso los bolsillos de Ethan sacando su celular y comenzar a correr para perderse en los callejones, Sam miro a Ethan con su mano en un costado de su estómago y miro como Sangre comenzaba a salir, corrió a donde el estaba y lo ayudo antes de que callera 

-Es mi culpa – gritaba Sam sosteniendo el rostro de Ethan 

-No es tu culpa, Yo Haría eso y mas por ti – susurro el antes de desmayarse del dolor


	15. DESTINO

Sam camino por los pasillos de ese hospital hasta toparse con la puerta del cuarto en donde se encontraba Ethan, ella al verlo no pudo evitar hacer un puchero con los labios y dejar salir varias lagrimas, le dolia verlo de esa manera, por su culpa a el lo habían lastimado, por su culpa el estaba en ese hospital, negó con su cabeza al verlo vendado de la cintura y con un gran golpe en su ojo, se aproximó un poco a donde el estaba y fue cuando el abrió sus ojos y al verla le sonrio

-Hola – murmuro con una sonrisa en sus labios y estirando una de sus manos para alcanzarla, Sam no lo dudo ni un segundo antes de tomar su mano y acercarse a la camilla para sentarse en una de las sillas 

-Perdón – murmuraba Sam con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – perdón por haber causado que a ti te golpearan, yo fui la … - pero Ethan puso uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de Sam 

-Tu no tuviste la culpa, yo solo intente ayudarte – muy a pesar de que el se encontraba muy lastimado no le importaba moverse un poco solo para estar cerca de Sam, esa chica causaba tantos sentimientos en ella que no podía describirlos – Te dije que yo haría eso y mas por ti , porque te quiero 

-Yo también te quiero – murmuro Sam tratando de sonreír 

-Entonces ya no te sientas mal, las cosas no pasaron a mayores y yo en unos días saldré del hospital y todo será como antes – el beso la mano de Sam con cuidado 

-No se porque haces esto Ethan, no se porque siempre intentas enamorarme y yo siempre termino diciendo que entre tu y yo solo abra una amistad 

-Prefiero vivir rechazado toda mi vida, pero al menos sabré que jamás me di por vencido – el toco su mejilla y sonrió de nuevo – al menos quiero ser alguien especial para ti 

-Eres alguien especial para mi – murmuro ella acercándose para abrazarlo 

Dejaba que el agua helada tratara de aliviar su dolor de cabeza, no lo soportaba mucho, el dolor cada dia era mas fuerte y esos sueños o recuerdos aparecían constantemente, deseaba que desaparecieran de su cabeza, deseaba no tener que recordar mas ya que no sabia si soportaría por mas tiempo ese dolor 

-Sal de mi cabeza – murmuraba tomando su cabeza con ambas manos – sal de mi cabeza ahora – el recuerdo de esos ojos azules lo perseguían, esos gritos desgarradores pidiéndole ayuda – quiero que salgas de mi cabeza – gritaba con fuerzas mientras se deslizaba por la baldosa del baño , sus lagrimas seguían saliendo y en su cabeza solo se repetia el nombre de Sam mil veces por minuto – por favor, por favor – rogaba el con dolor 

6 meses eran los que tenia Kathy en esos momentos, cada dia sentía moverse mas a su bebe y ella deseaba con todo su corazón que no se moviera, deseaba que muriera en ese instante, deseaba tomar cualquier cosa para poder perderlo, pero para su mala suerte no había ningunas pastillas en esa habitación, los hombres de John habían logrado sacar todo lo que fuera peligroso para ella, para su mala suerte John ni siquiera había regresado al bar, ni siquiera sabia que ella estaba embarazada y todo porque la única que entraba a la habitación era Ariana, y John había pedido estrictamente que ella no saliera de ese lugar por nada del mundo, por esa razón ni siquiera se habían enterado de su embarazo. 

La comida que le había llevado Ariana en la mañana aun se encontraba sobre la mesa, no comía demasiado y sobre todo no quería hacerlo, fue en ese momento cuando sintió al bebe moverse 

-¿Porque no te mueres? – susurro con odio mirando a su vientre – si odiaba a Chad, a ti te odio mucho más porque me lo recuerdas a cada momento – más lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por sus mejillas – no sabes como deseo que John se entere para que esto acabe rápido – seguía mirando su vientre con odio – no le basto al desgraciado ese solo con violarme, si no que también me dejo un recordatorio de el para siempre y ese eres tu – con sus manos cubrió su rostro, no quería eso, no quería tener que saber que ese bebe que llevaba dentro de ella era de Chad, del hombre que mas odiaba en el mundo, aun mas que a John 

-¿Se puede? – preguntaba Ariana asomándose por la puerta, traía consigo una bandeja de comida y jugo de naranja, Kathy se había negado a tomar las pastillas de ácido fólico asi que Ariana las molia y las ponía en el jugo, negó con su cabeza al ver la comida aun en la cama, al menos si se había tomado el jugo y eso la tranquilizaba un poco – ¿porque no comiste nada? – Pregunto dejando la bandeja a un lado de la que había dejado en la mañana, Kathy simplemente se limito a girar el rostro – Kathy .. 

-No me digas nada – Kathy hablo en voz alta – no lo quiero y jamas lo voy a querer 

-El no tiene la culpa Kathy, el bebe no tiene la culpa de lo que su padre te hiso – Kathy llevo sus manos a sus oídos, no quería escuchar nada 

-Imagínate que en este momento tu estuvieras embarazada de uno de esos asquerosos hombres que te han tomado a la fuerza, ¿dime si tu ibas a querer a un hijo que es resultado de una violación? Tu no lo sabes porque jamás has estado embarazada – las lágrimas de Kathy seguían saliendo mientras que Ariana solo bajo su mirada 

-Si lo estuve una vez - murmuro ella con dolor – solo era una niña de 16 años cuando quede embarazada - Kathy volteo a verla – se suponía que el chico era mi mejor amigo, lo conocía desde que era pequeña, le contaba todo y era una de las personas que mas quería, le tenia demasiada confianza y a veces cuando peleaba con mis padres o con mi hermana siempre iba a su casa y me quedaba a dormir en su cuarto y el hacia lo mismo – una lagrima traicionera se escapó de los ojos de Ariana – una noche yo pelee con mis padres y fui a su casa a buscarlo, el como siempre me acepto en su casa, cuando estaba dormida sentí como el comenzó a tocarme y fue cuando desperté – Ariana cerro sus ojos con fuerza – yo intente alejarlo pero el era mas fuerte que yo, me dijo que siempre había deseado hacer eso, y tu ya te imaginaras lo que sucedió – ella comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas mientras que Kathy solo la veía sorprendida – a las semanas me entere de que estaba embarazada, y aunque odiaba y sentía mucho coraje por ese chico , yo me di cuenta de que el bebe no tenia la culpa, el solo era un pequeño ser inocente, una personita que venía al mundo con la intención de hacerte feliz, no con la intención de destruirte, un ser puro he indefenso que no sabe lo que sucedió entre los padre – Kathy seguía llorando con mas intensidad y Ariana esperaba con todo su corazón que Kathy la entendiera – El que decía ser mi mejor amigo abuso de mi varias veces , yo jamas le dije que estaba embarazada ya que no tenia caso hacerlo, el no merecía saberlo, esa persona tan mala que yo había llegado a querer demasiado se había convertido en lo que mas odiaba en el mundo – Ariana seguía llorando – Cuando cumpli los 4 meses en mi casa se enteraron y mi hermana sospecho que había sido de ese chico ya que yo siempre había pasado todo el tiempo con el y se le había hecho muy extraño que lo que yo tenia de embarazo era el tiempo que el tenia sin aparecer por la casa, por mas que le suplique a mi hermana que no se lo dijera , ella no me hiso caso y fue a hablar con el junto con mis padres, el no negó todo como cualquier cobarde – ella empuñaba sus manos con fuerza – al siguiente dia en la escuela me tope con el y me grito demasiadas cosas hirientes, me dijo que no fuera a pensar que el se haría cargo del bebe, y después me empujo haciendo que yo callera por las escaleras de la escuela – Kathy pestañeaba una y otra vez sorprendida – cuando desperté me dijeron que había perdido a mi bebe. 

-Los Ángeles?¿ Encerio? – preguntaba Freddie mirando a su hermana – A que iras a ese lugar? 

-Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas – ella cepillaba su cabello mientras que Freddie se encontraba recostado en la cama de su hermana 

-¿Como cuales? Acaso es importante? – el solo rodo sus ojos, la verdad su hermana aveces era muy rara y odiaba tener que cumplir todos sus caprichos 

-La nueva tienda Channel acaba de abrir sus puertas y estoy esperando un lindo vestido 

-Me imagine que seria por eso – El negó con su cabeza 

-¿Vas a ir conmigo a los Ángeles? Sirve de que te distraes un poco – Freddie bajo un poco su mirada y pensó en lo que decía su hermana, talves eso era verdad, podía distraerse un poco y asi olvidaría un poco sus dolores de Cabeza 

-Ok – Vamos a los Ángeles – murmuro Freddie mientras que Carly corria a abrazarlo con fuerzas y besas su mejillas.

Ya había pasado otro mes más y Sam estaba a pocos días de dar a luz, su vientre ahora era enorme y no podía disimular su hermosa sonrisa al darse cuenta que muy pronto tendría a Fred en los brazos, Por su parte Ethan ya había salido del hospital y ya se sentía mucho mejor para asi poder ir a trabajar, Sam aun no había hablado nada acerca de Ariana, no sabia si decirlo ya,o esperar un poco mas, la sola idea de decirlo le causaba terror, al menos esperaría a que su pequeño Fred naciera para asi poder sentirse mejor. 

Ese dia como todos, Sam se comenzaba a vestir para ir a Trabajar, Isabelle jugaba con Jared y la pequeña Alisson, Ethan estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitación esperando a que Sam terminara de arreglarse el cabello, le encantaba verla, su cabello largo y rubio cayendo por su espalda, esos lindos ojos azules, se veía tan adorable con ese vientre , deseaba mas que nada que ese bebe fuera suyo, pero muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente que Sam nunca lo amaría y eso se lo había dejado muy claro, aunque a veces sentía mucha lastima por ella, recordaba la conversación que había escuchado de ella y de su tia, el sabia perfectamente de que trabajaba Sam antes de llegar a su casa, el sabía que muchos hombre la había tomado a la fuerza, que muchos las habían lastimado y golpeado y por esa razón ella no se sentía la necesidad de estar con un hombre, el pensaba que ella había llegado a odiarlos, pero lo que el mas quería era protegerla y demostrarle que jamas la dejaría sola 

-Listo – decía Sam con su sonrisa radiante causando que Ethan le sonriera ampliamente, Ella se levanto con un poco de dificultad y camino a la puerta pasando por un lado de Ethan, el solo llevo su mano a su corazón he hiso cara de enamorado causando que Sam se riera y le diera un empujoncito suave, Los 2 bajaron por las escaleras y se despidieron de Isabelle y de los niños, Ese dia a Ethan le había tocado quedarse con Alisson, Cuando llegaron a la cafetería Kensie los esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro 

-¿Lista para tu ultimo dia de trabajo? – pregunto Kensie 

-No – bufo Sam molesta – yo quiero seguir trabajando 

-Pero no puedes hacerlo por el bebe ya que esta a punto de nacer – Sam llevo sus manos a su vientre, era verdad ya que su bebe estaba apunto de nacer y tenia que descansar un poco 

-Pero prometo que muy pronto regresare pronto – Kensie le sonrio a Sam y ella le respondió de igual manera, todos comenzaron con su trabajo, Sam comenzaba a llevar las cosas a las mesas de los clientes, la mayoría eran conocidos ya que siempre pasaban a desayunar, Sam los atendía siempre con una linda sonrisa y amablemente, eso era lo que hacia que los clientes regresaran todos los días 

-Cariño este dia comeremos Hot Cakes con frutas – decía la señora Sally Mars, una señora de algunos 60 años acompañada de su esposo Ben, Todos los días iban a desayunar 

-Claro, en unos minutos estará listo – Sam les sonrio 

-¿Y cuando nace el bebe? – Pregunto El señor Mars 

-En poco tiempo, talves e semanas mas – decía Sam acariciando su vientre con cuidado, esas personas en verdad eran muy agradables, jamas había pensado encontrarse con gente tan buena, Sam fue a dejar el pedido de los señores Mars y se sentó un momentos 

-¿Estas cansada? – pregunto Ethan tocando su hombro 

-Traer 10 kilos encima de ti cansa muchísimo – dijo ella suspirando y relajando un poco sus pies hinchados, deseaba que Jared estuviera en ese lugar ya que el pequeño siempre le daba masajes en los pies y con eso ella se relajaba un poco, en ese momento la campanita de la puerta que daba a entender que llegaba un cliente nuevo comenzó a sonar, Sam intento levantarse pero Ethan se lo impidió 

-Yo ire, descansa unos minutos – dijo el sonriéndole, Sam afirmo ya que si se sentía un poco cansada y mareada, pero eso ya era normal, espero a que Ethan llegara con una orden, Cerro un poco sus ojos y suspiro – unos Hot Cakes con jugo de naranja y una botella de agua para la mesa 8 – Ethan se inclinó asta quedar cerca de Sam – ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto al verla un poco pálida – será mejor que vayas a descansar 

-No te preocupes – Sam se levanto con cuidado y camino a tomar la bandeja con la orden para la mesa 8, estaba apunto de atravesar el mostrador cuando sintió como si se hubiera orinado, Ethan la miro preocupado y corrió a tomar su brazo, Kensie abrió sus ojos impresionada – ¿que .. que sucede? – decía Sam alarmada al ver lo que sucedía 

-Se reventó tu fuente – dijo Kensie acercando – el bebe esta a punto de nacer – grito asustada 

Freddie había hecho una fila desde las 4 de la mañana, solo para que su hermana pudiera entrar a la inauguración de la nueva tienda Channel del Los Ángeles, Moria de sueño y de Hambre ya que eran las 9 de la mañana, la tienda la había abierto a las 7 de la mañana y su hermana apenas tenia 2 minutos de haber salido solo con un vestido en una bolsa 

-¿Enserio? – pregunto Freddie al ver solo una bolsa en las manos de Carly – ¿me hiciste manejar desde las 12 de la mañana, para hacer una fila desde las 4 hasta las 7, y te tardaste 2 horas solo para escoger un vestido? 

-Todo lo de la tienda ya lo tengo, además si fueras mujer me entenderías, tuve que pelear con una mujer por este vestido – dijo abrazando su bolsa, Freddie solo rodo sus ojos resignado, tenia que hacer lo que su hermana dijera, Manejo por varios minutos y sintió que su estómago gruñía, moria de hambre 

-¿Que te parece si llegamos a un Restaurant en Hollywood? – decía Carly viendo por decima vez su vestido 

-No tengo ganas de comidas tan elaboradas, muero por unos Hot Cakes, o algo casero 

-Freddie yo quiero ir al Nuevo Restaurant de comida china 

-¿Encerio? – pregunto su hermano viéndola – ¿comida china a las 9 de la mañana? – Carly afirmo – yo he hecho lo que has querido desde las 12 , asi que ahora te toca ir a donde yo diga – Carly bufo molesta, pero al final acepto ir a donde su hermano dijera, Freddie miro una pequeña cafetería y le pareció un buen lugar para desayunar, mientras que Carly solo hiso una mueca, Los 2 bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta, cuando esta abrió sono una pequeña campanita que le pareció simpática a Freddie, el recordó cuando iba con su mama a las cafeterías a comer Hot Cakes, Cuando llegaron una amable chica les dijo que tomaran la mesa 8 y fueron a sentarse 

-Freddie ni siquiera sabemos si sirven buena comida en este lugar – decía Carly 

-El lugar está lleno, asi que deja de estar de presumida – Carly le hiso una mueca y fue cuando llego un chico a atenderlos, a Carly le pareció muy atractivo, alto, buen cuerpo, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa que derretía, pero ella estaba enamorada de Brad y no podía fijarse en nadie mas 

-¿Están listos para Ordenar? – pregunto amablemente el chico 

-¿Cual es la especialidad? – pregunto Freddie mirando la carta 

-Los Hot Cakes con jarabe de maple y frutas – contesto el chico 

-Me traes una orden y también un jugo de naranja natural – el chico comenzó a anotarlo en su libreta 

-¿Y usted señorita? – pregunto mirando a Carly 

-Una botella de agua – Freddie negó con la cabeza y el chico sonrio 

-En unos minutos vendrán a dejarles sus ordenes – contesto el chico amablemente y después se retiro 

-¿Solo una botella de agua? – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos 

-Los Hot Cakes están hecho de Harina, eso tiene muchas calorías – Freddie volvió a rodar sus ojos, su hermanita necesitaba tener un poco mas de humildad, esperaron por unos minutos, Carly mandaba mensajes por su celular y Freddie comenzaba a sentir algo extraño, como un presentimiento, algo que le decía que algo pasaría, se sentía nervioso pero trataba de calmarse un poco 

-El bebe esta apunto de nacer – grito Alguien, Freddie y Carly voltearon a ver junto con las otras personas 

-Freddie vámonos – decía Carly un poco asustada por los gritos que comenzaron a escucharse después, Freddie sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ese lugar pero fue detenido por su hermana

– porfavor 

-Ellos pueden necesitar ayuda – decía intentado acercarse 

-Por favor – Freddie miro por ultima vez en dirección de la barra, escuchando esos gritos desgarradores, no sabia porque pero se le hacían conocidos, Carly tomo su mano y lo hiso salir

– vámonos de este lugar, busca otra cafetería en otro lugar – decía Ella asustada – Freddie seguía mirando por la puerta ¿qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Porque algo en su interior le decía que debía acercarse? Negó con su cabeza y subio a su auto alejándose de la cafetería, tenia que borrar esos recuerdos de su mente o si no terminaría volviéndose loco


End file.
